


Back In Time

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, First Time, Fix it AU, Frottage, Gay Sex, Insanity, Internalized Homophobia, Light Bondage, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Murder Husbands, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 70,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: Ed builds a time machine to get back 10 years stolen from themand change a few more things while they are at it, what could possibly go wrong when you mess about with the timeline. Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot are about to find out.





	1. Back In Time

BACK IN TIME

 

Things were never easy or simple in Gotham. Edward Nygma placed his head in his hands and gave a rather dramatic sigh. 

"What is it now Ed?, you said you could make this work.". 

Ozzie huffed from across the room where he was reclining in his chair, he knew this was a bad idea right from the start. Time travel indeed, what utter rubbish, he was willing to give Ed some time to make his machine work, at least it kept his other plans on the back burner, and had the added bonus of keeping his husband out of Arkham, for a short while at least.

"It's almost done Ozzie, I just need to work out the exact time to get us to, or it's pointless.". 

Ed muttered back. Ozzie rolled his eye and tried to placate Ed. 

"We already set the time Ed when I was mayor, or did you forget what we planed?". 

Ed turned to Ozzie and gave him a nod, OK he could do this. Ed entered the date on the machine, gave Ozzie one last glance and threw the switch. The lights flashed and beeping started. 

"Is that really necessary?".

Ozzie frowned at Ed. 

"Well ... No but I thought it was nice to be a bit dramatic.". 

Ed grinned in Ozzie's direction. Ozzie could not help the smile that started, shaking his head he tried to suppress a laugh, of course Ed had to make the machine as dramatic as possible, he wouldn't be the man he loved if he didn't. Ed glanced over at him and noticed his smile. 

"This is going to work Ozzie.". 

Ed said grinning wildly, everything was going to work out just the way it should have done in their past.

************************************************** 

Ed had come up with the plan after a night of reminiscing with Ozzie. All the things they could have done if only they had the knowledge they had now, Ed had bemoaned. 

"If only we could go back in time and change it, things would be so much better and we wouldn't have lost all the time that we did.". 

Ten long years in Arkham and Blackgate was incredibly unfair on the both of them, seeing as how Ed had finally told Ozzie how he really felt towards him, only for Jim Gordon to swoop in and arrest them. Changing their past sounded far fetched to Ozzie, but he was willing to let Ed give it a try. After all Ed was the smartest man in Gotham and if anyone could build a time machine, then Ozzie knew that Ed would be the one to do it.

The pair had decided that the perfect point in the timeline to change, would be the missed dinner when Oswald was going to confess and tell Edward that he was in love with him. 

They had both wrote down important information for their younger selves, so they could hopefully put a stop to events before they happened and change things in their favour. It was a big risk, but if it meant getting those ten years back to spend with Ed, then Ozzie was sure it was a risk he was willing to take.

"I'm going in now.". 

Ed looked a bit unsure, but took a breath and stepped into the machine. Ozzie was partway through wishing Ed good luck, when Ed simply vanished. 

Ozzie was good with many things, but waiting around, doing nothing, was not one of them. He chewed on his thumb nail in agitation and started to pace around Ed's lab. 

As time went on Ozzie became more and more worried, quickly assuming that something had gone wrong, and that he would never see his beloved Ed again. When suddenly the machine lit up and began to make a loud buzzing noise and Ed returned not alone, he was accompanied by two very familiar faces.

"Now before you say anything Ozzie, this was a much better plan, I just couldn't find a way to tell you.". 

Ed seemed to have word vomit as he began babbling away, giving away how nervous he really was. Ozzie stood with his mouth open as he watched the younger versions of Ed and himself, standing looking utterly terrified. Ozzie snapped back to himself and shushed Ed. 

"What's done is done Edward, I think we could all use a drink, and maybe then you can explain yourself, to all of us!". 

Ozzie tried to keep his temper in check, but the use of Ed's name like that made both Ed's gulp, and look sheepishly at Ozzie. Young Oswald on the other had had no such problem, he seemed to be becoming more angry as the seconds went by, before unleashing his outburst.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?.... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE? ....WHERE THE HEL---". 

Younger Oswald's outburst came to an abrupt end, as Ozzie had finally had enough of his younger self. Turning to his Ed, Ozzie said. 

"I don't remember being that load when I was younger.". 

Ed looked at Ozzie and raised his eyebrows at him, he couldn't be serious. Ozzie did not look amused and ushered everyone out of Ed's lab and up to the lounge, where he really needed a stiff drink. 

Trust Ed to screw everything up, this was not what should have happened, and their younger selves looked an awful lot younger than they should. Just exactly where in their past had Ed kidnapped them from.

Once everyone was seated and had a drink, Ozzie looked over at the pair, they both looked a little more at ease with the concept that they had traveled in time. 

"OK, first of all, when did you come from?". 

Ozzie asked glancing between the two, really looking at them, to try to work it out for himself. 

"Um .. I... Work in forensics at the GCPD.". 

Poor Edward stuttered out. 

"Makes sense!". 

Young Oswald muttered under his breath, Ed heard him and frowned shooting a glare in young Oswald's direction. Ozzie placed his hand on Ed's shoulder, that seemed to have a calming effect on Ed, some what. 

Young Edward looked even more uncomfortable and tried to make himself look smaller than he was, trying to blend into the sofa.

"Well, what about you Oswald?". 

Ozzie asked, this made Oswald puff himself up, giving the older man a sneer. 

"I work for Fish Mooney, and she wont be happy when I tell her about all of this.". 

Ozzie outright laughed at Oswald, until he was almost bent double, still chuckling slightly he recover enough to turn to Ed. 

" You grabbed me when I still worked for Fish!". 

Ozzie dissolved into giggles once more at the absurdity of it, he had to sit down next to Ed and grabbed his knees for support before he could fall to the floor. Ed needed to take back control of things, poor Ozzie was gasping for air and didn't look like he was going to stop laughing anytime soon. What was so funny about all this Ed had no idea, this was his plan and he was damn sure that it was going to work. 

Yes he had gone back to when he worked at the GCPD before he had killed anyone, and he was sure Oswald was getting ready to move against Fish. This was the perfect moment for the two of them to work together and become the rightful Kings of Gotham, just as it should have been.

"You are both here today because our past needs changing, and you are going to change it!". 

Ed leaned towards the pair, making them sit further back, both uncomfortable with Ed's intense focus. Edward lent forward again slightly and asked. 

" Are you really me, are you what I become?". 

Ed nodded his head at Edward, as the younger version of himself studied him. 

"Fascinating!". 

Edward replied in awe, he really becomes this confident man who is sat before him, Edward smiled secretively to himself, before settling back and making himself comfortable. Oswald glanced at Ed before uttering. 

"Great I get fat!, and whats up with the eye anyway?".

Ozzie finally back in control from his laughing fit, glared at his younger self and snapped. 

"love is about sacrifice, and I'm regal !". 

Young Oswald looked unsure about Ozzie's statement, love really, who could possibly love him, only his mother ever had. Ed placed his hand on Ozzie's knee, to get his attention. 

Ozzie turned to look at Ed, who was giving him the most loving smile, Ozzie relaxed and released a breath, Ed always managed to ground Ozzie when he most needed it. Younger Oswald watched the exchange stunned, he suddenly realized what Ozzie must have been talking about, It was obvious to anyone how in love Ed was with Ozzie, no one had ever looked at Oswald like that, and he was damned if he didn't want it for himself.

Ed looking at both the younger pair, and saw the change in Oswald's demeanor, and was gratified to know it was his love for Ozzie that had made Oswald more receptive to listen, and hopefully enter the plan that would change all of their lives for the better. 

Edward on the other hand although clearly interested, looked far from convinced, in fact he had started to look uncomfortable with the realization that his future self was in love with a man. Ed saw the flickers of doubt cross his Edward's face, he knew that back when he was in fact Edward, that loving another man was something he had repressed, along with his attraction to men and his darker Riddler side, buried so deep within himself that it had taken a while to bring it to the surface. 

'Oh Crud', Ed had forgotten how much he had changed in the intervening years, since he was this young man who now sat before him, and the man he was today, with his husband at his side. This may not be as easy for him to convince Edward as he had once thought.

Ozzie drew Ed's attention and gave him a puzzled frown, Ed had seemed so in control only moments ago but now he appeared at a loss on how to continue. 

Ozzie realized that his husband may need some time to form a plan in that wonderful brain of his, he gave Ed a pained smile, before turning to their younger selves and trying to sound confident, he told them the long and sordid story of the super-villains known as The Penguin and The Riddler.


	2. An Awkward Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how are things progressing for our boys is time travel really a good idea?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned here be smut, hope you enjoy!.

A AWKWARD SITUATION

 

As Ozzie told the story of his and Ed's life, the murders, the betrayal, he was just reaching the point of when he became Mayor of Gotham, when Edward interrupted. He looked unhappy at the prospect that he had by this point in the story, killed three people, and framed someone he currently admired for murder. 

"No ... No I wouldn't do this ... No ... This is wrong!". 

Edward seemed to become almost unhinged as panic set in. He would not do this, he would not give in to the dark voice that was The Riddler. 

"I'm not that man!". 

Edward said emphatically, visibly shaking in his seat, Oswald subtly moved away from Edward, looking uneasy in his direction. 

Ed slowly stood up and approached his younger self. Edward tried to back away, but there was nowhere for him to go. 

"I know this is a lot for you to take in right now, but listen to that voice that your hearing, the one that's telling you that you are someone, this is who we are meant to be, there is a darkness inside of us Edward and we embrace it, we are better for it, we are someone, and no one will put us down ever again, we are in control Edward, no one to belittle us, people fear us, this is who we are.". 

Ed had managed to get Edward to listen, he had finally stopped shaking, but still looked unsure. Ed saw a defiance in Edward's eyes and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. 

While Edward sat with a glare on his face, which Ozzie thought might have been a good sign, Oswald seemed pensive and deep in thought. Ozzie just hopped that he was getting through to them how important this all was, they could save his mum and prevent so much heartache, he understood now why Ed had chosen this point in time. 

He knew Ed wanted to save his mum for him, and now it looked as if that was going to be possible. Being forewarned of coming events could alter the face of Gotham, and Ed and Ozzie would be it's Kings, with no one to stand in their way. 

Ed took over telling the pair how Ozzie had got him out of Arkham, and become his Chief of Staff when he was Mayor. 

"I think that's quite enough for the time being!". 

Ozzie stopped Ed before things could go any further. The next part would take a little explaining, as in the intervening years they had in fact uncovered that Isabella was Miss Kringle's clone, sent by the court of owls to derail Ozzie from being Mayor. Tearing the two men apart, as they rightly thought that together, him and Ed were an unstoppable force. 

So with the records from both their stays in Arkham, the court had hatched their plan to send in Isabella to separate the pair. Not knowing of Ozzie's true feelings towards Ed, at that point in time. 

She had the desired effect, maybe not in the way the court had first envisioned, but it had worked for them, even her death had been taken care of for them thanks to Ozzie, one less loose end for the court to worry about. 

Ozzie wished to talk to Ed before this touchy topic was raised, and maybe a break might help their younger selves understand more, letting what they had heard sink in, maybe if the pair could talk to each other, they may bond, yes that sounded like a perfect idea to Ozzie. 

Ushering the young men upstairs in the manor and leading them to a vacant room, Ozzie instructed the pair to have a rest and that either Ed or himself would come get them in the morning, as it had now become quite late. 

Ozzie locked the door to their room, when Ed let out a laugh. He gave Ed a questioning look. 

"You do know either one of us can pick that right.". 

Ed told him still chuckling. 

"Shit ... Your right .. Oh well let them, they need us to go back to their own time, so it's unlikely that they will wonder off.". 

Ozzie smiled taking Ed's hand as he lead him to their room.

Inside their room, Ozzie started to remove his clothes, as Ed reclined on the bed to watch, as his husband first removed his jacket, then slowly slid his tie from around his neck. Ed loved watching Ozzie do just about anything, but undressing was one of his favorite things, as more of Ozzie's chubby figure came into view, he became more aroused by the sight. 

Ed licked his lips, gazing as Ozzie undid his belt and slid it slowly from his trousers. He watched avidly as Ozzie unfastened the button and gently worked his zipper down. 

As Ozzie's trouser's slipped towards the floor, Ed gave a long exhale, it had been far too long since they had been intimate together, he had been so preoccupied with building the time machine, that he had neglected his husband, that was going to change right now.

Clad in just his boxers Ozzie walked towards the bed, Ed's sigh had not gone unnoticed by Ozzie, and seeing Ed spread out like that was an open invitation for Ozzie to take what he wanted, and he very much wanted Ed. 

Ozzie climbed onto the bed and situated himself between Ed's spread legs, leaning over him his hands slid up Ed's chest, brushing lightly over Ed's nipples through his shirt. Ed pushed his chest up towards Ozzie's hands only for him to move them to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. Making short work of it, Ed sat up just enough so he could remove it, just leaving him in his undershirt, with his tie still around his neck. Ozzie slid his hands down Ed's sides to his hips, he moved to cup his cock through his trousers causing Ed to moan.

"Oh, please Ozzie.".

Ed begged to be touched, skin to skin, it had been far too long. Ozzie made short work of removing the rest of his clothes far to impatient by now, stripping Ed, he had to get his hands on his perfect husband. 

Ed shuddered out a moan as Ozzie's hand caressed his cock, slow but sure strokes from base to tip, that left Ed a shuddering mess. Ozzie lent down for a dirty kiss, all tongue and teeth, as he bit Ed's lower lip, before sucking it into his mouth gently, teasing it with his tongue, causing Ed to moaned like a whore, as he pushed his cock further into Ozzie's hand. He felt the head of his cock slide against Ozzie's silk boxers.

"Please I need you inside me Ozzie.". 

Ed managed to say before once again moaning, as Ozzie twisted his wrist just right causing Ed's cock to twitch in Ozzie's grasp. Ozzie would like nothing more than to take his time taking Ed apart piece by piece, but it had been too long since they had done this, and all Ozzie really wanted was to be buried inside his husband's tight ass. 

Removing his boxers, Ozzie grabbed the lube from their bedside table and moved back between Ed's gloriously long, spread legs. Sliding one lube coated finger around Ed's hole, he teased him before he pushed in all the way. Ed moaned again, raising himself up on his elbows so he could look down at Ozzie, as he lent in and swallowed Ed's cock. 

Watching Ozzie's lips fasten around his throbbing length and feeling him inside was becoming too much stimulation for Ed.

"Now Ozzie!.".

Ed breathed out loud enough for him to hear. Ozzie slowly slid off Ed's cock to look him in the face. 

"Are you sure my love?".

Ozzie smiled knowing Ed meant it, but could not resist teasing him.

"Fuck me Ozzie!"

Ed replied through gritted teeth, barely holding it together. 

"If you insist!". 

Ozzie, was now stoking himself with lube as he moved further between Ed's spread legs, to rub his cock head against Ed's waiting hole. Ed moved his legs over Ozzie's shoulder's, as he pushed in to him, he let out a wanton moan as Ozzie entered him and didn't stop until their bodies were flush, tight together.

Giving Ed time to relax, Ozzie lent down for another kiss, Ed's hand's that had been fisted into the sheets, now grasped for Ozzie so that he could touch him and hold him close. Ed's hand clasped Ozzie's shoulder as his other hand caressed his face, oh god how he loved this man with everything he had. 

Ozzie broke their kiss and grabbed Ed's legs, pulling them to his chest, as he began to move, pulling out slowly before thrusting back into Ed's willing body. Ed could feel every inch of Ozzie's cock as he thrust into him, he pushed his hand's above his head to give himself leverage, to push back against each thrust. 

The change in angle ensured that Ozzie's cock brushed against that bundle of nerves inside him. Ed became undone, moaning loudly and begging Ozzie to fuck him harder and faster. Ozzie gave it all he had and picked up his pace as he felt himself rising towards his own climax.

"Come for me Ed.".

Ozzie all but shouted, fucking Ed faster and harder than he thought possible, sliding out and thrusting back in with as much force as he could.

"I love you so much Ozzie.".

Ed yelled as cum erupted from his cock. 

Seeing Ed like this and feeling Ed clench around him so very tight, caused Ozzie's thrusts to stutter, and he pushed himself flush with Ed one last time, before filling Ed with his spend. Leaning in for one more kiss before they detangled themselves, both uttering words of love. 

Outside their bedroom door, Oswald and Edward stood as if unable to move, firmly stuck to the spot. 

After Edward had picked the lock on their door, they had both snuck out, only getting as far as Ed and Ozzie's bedroom door. Listening to their future selves pleasuring each other had been a little too much for Edward to take, hearing himself begging for another man to fuck him, hearing the wails of pleasure in his own voice, had made him blush and his ears burn. 

Oswald had turned to him, looking him up and down saying simply. 

"Sounds like we have a lot of fun in the future!, how about we go back to our room and give it a try?".


	3. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Oswald have a talk.

Getting to know you

Edward stood in shock at Oswald's crass comment. How dare he presume such things, Edward managed to stutter out. 

"No... We are not doing .... That.... Ever ... Understood.". 

Oswald just shrugged. 

"Sure, whatever you say.".

But the smirk on his face told a much different story. 

"I'm going back to the room.". 

Edward glared at Oswald, then turned away from him. Oswald stood and listened for a second longer, but things were now quiet from Ed and Ozzie's room, with a sigh Oswald turned and followed Edward. 

He closed the door and stood next to Edward, only now had the pair realized that there was only one bed. Oswald grinned at him as he made himself comfortable, but made sure to leave enough room for Edward on the bed, if he chose to join him. 

Seeing the predicament he was now in, Edward moved to sit on the bottom of the bed, placing his head in his hands, grabbing his hair, he seemed unsure how to get out of this incredibly awkward situation. 

His inner voice taunted him, demanding to know what was wrong with him, telling him how weak he was. 

"let me take control and I will get us out of here.". 

Edward's other self stood before him, leaning casual as you please, against the dresser. 

"Go away ... Leave me alone.". 

Edward uttered, trying not to look at him. 

Oswald watched intently as Edward seemed to have a conversation with himself, should he intervene?, or leave him to it?. He knew that Ozzie had managed to calm Ed down and thought it was worth a try. 

If they both really became these men, then Ozzie had a connection to Ed, the pair were clearly in love and that looked good to Oswald, being a King didn't seem bad either, he thought to himself with a grin.

Sliding forward Oswald sat next to Edward at the end of the bed, slowly as not to startle him, Oswald placed his hand on Edward's knee, just as he had seen Ozzie do earlier. Edward's reaction was to violently launch himself away from him, and he ended up half way across the room. 

"Hay ... Whoo ... Calm down ... I was only trying to help you.". 

Oswald tried desperately to reassure him. Edward looked like a wild animal, as he kept his eye's locked on Oswald, just in case he made a move towards him again. 

"I don't like to be touched.". 

Edward managed to tell Oswald after taking a couple of calming breaths. He seemed to be calming down on his own which Oswald was more than grateful for. 'Well this is an amazing start Oswald', he thought to himself, what do I do now?. Edward seemed to come to a decision and he came back to sit near Oswald. 

"Sorry ... This is all a bit much, and it must be for you too, ... How are you dealing with this Oswald?".

Edward looked at him expectantly, his eyes big behind his glasses, maybe talking would help the both of them deal with this, this was a whole other level of crazy. 

Edward was prepared to deal with the whole changing the future thing.... Well maybe?, he was still unsure about all of it, but one thing he knew for sure, was that he had no attraction to Oswald what-so-ever, and found it almost laughable to think of himself with this man. 

No, Edward was sure he had never even thought of being with another man, women all the way. After all he did like Miss Kringle very much, she smelt so nice a little like Oswald in fact. What, wait no that can not be possible, where had that come from, no Edward quickly moved on from this line of thinking. 

Maybe pursuing Miss Kringle was also a bad idea, after what he had been told today. He wouldn't put it past his other self to be the one to kill her to get back at Edward, yes, that must be what had happened as Edward would never do such a thing.

Oswald watched as Edward gave a shudder, as he sat looking deep in thought, yes talking might help them after all. Oswald was OK with all the killing, that wouldn't be a problem at all, and he would do everything he could to save him mum, that was for damn sure. 

He had always had aspirations of being someone in this city, he knew that he was always meant for greater things, and it would seem that with this man's help, he could achieve them sooner than he thought. Knowing what was going to happen would also be invaluable, giving him the upper hand, and to have Edward by his side made everything just about perfect. 

Ed and Ozzie seemed to connect so well with each other, while Edward and himself couldn't find that if they didn't try. Finally answering Edward's question Oswald replied. 

"Oh I might be handling it a bit better than you, but honestly I'm going to learn all I can before we go back, you never know what information may come in handy in the future.". 

"Maybe your right ... Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way.". 

Edward brightened at this, huh, why didn't he think of that. Edward really looked at Oswald, taking the man in for the first time, really studying him. Oswald wasn't bad looking if Edward was being objective, a little on the thin side, malnourished if his assumption was correct. 

There was something else there behind his eyes, he may look unassuming, but Edward could see a cunning in Oswald that for some reason gave him a pleasant shiver down his spine, where had that come from. Yes, Oswald was much more interesting than Edward had first thought. 

Oswald had first thought that Edward was a nerdy nobody, he would have probably walked past him on the street and not given him a second look, but seeing him now, and seeing the man he would become, had definitely interested him. He could see the darkness hidden inside Edward, but it shone bright from Ed, blindingly bright, what would it take for Oswald to unleash that darkness in him, so he could bathe in it's light. 

Oswald was pulled from his thinking as Edward asked. 

"Do you want this future Oswald?".

"Yes I really do. Imagine the power we would both have Edward, surely you want to be someone, I saw the way you looked at your future self. Both of us have such a presents. Do you think I want to be Fish's umbrella boy forever, it's just a stepping stone for bigger things for me. I'm grabbing this with both hands Edward, and together we could be unstoppable!". 

Oswald's eyes shone with glee at the very prospect. 

"Maybe... I don't know, but we will never be .... That ... Whatever they have, our future selves. That's just not me Oswald ..... Sorry!". 

Edward muttered the sorry almost as an after thought, as he waved his hand around emphatically. 

"We need to know more before I commit to anything, or I'm just going to forget this all happened, and go back to my life.". 

"Fine, we find out everything we can from them, then we decide.". 

Oswald gave a small nod at Edward. He would make him change his mind, he would help him with this, who was the man trying to fool anyway. Oswald had seen how Ed was with Ozzie, no way was the man who sat before him any different. Edward was going to be his future, and Kings they would be. 

Gotham wouldn't know what hit it.

"It's getting late, we should probably rest, we can talk more about this tomorrow.". 

Oswald told Edward, as he was getting himself comfortable on the bed. 

"Tomorrow.". 

Edward agreed, removing his glasses, he placed them on the nightstand next to the bed, and laying down away from Oswald. Yes tomorrow.


	4. Talking To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has a heart to heart with Edward.  
> But do things really go as planned?.  
> Will Edward be more of a complication than first thought.

Talking To Myself

 

Ozzie awoke in Ed's arms, looking at his husband, he looked so soft in sleep, especially without his glasses, until Ed opened his eyes to smile at Ozzie.

"Morning, sleepy head".

Leaning in for a kiss, Ozzie cupped Ed's face. Their lips brushed gently together as Ed gave a soft hum, pulling Ozzie further on top of himself. Ed deepened their kiss, sliding his tongue between his husband's lips, moving his legs to wrap around Ozzie's hips. Ed was already hard, and he began rutting up against his husband. 

Ozzie broke the kiss and concentrated on kissing his way down Ed's neck, thrusting against him as he nipped down to his collar bone. Ed found himself embarrassingly close to climax already, having the full weight of Ozzie on top of him drove him wild in the best possible way.

Ozzie could tell Ed was close, he could feel his cock twitching against his own, he was glad they had both not bothered to dress after sex the night before. 

Ed moaned as Ozzie grabbed his leg, pulling it further up to get a better angle, trapping Ed's cock under his ample belly. With one more thrust, Ozzie felt Ed pulse against him, and the wetness of Ed's cum sent Ozzie over the edge as well, diving in for another deep kiss, as his spend joined that of his husband.

When Ed had recovered his breath he managed to chuckle out. 

"Good morning to me!".

Grinning up at Ozzie, who playfully slapped his shoulder as he rolled off Ed, breathing heavy, but with a smile on his own face. Ed wiped himself with the covers, much to Ozzie's disgust, causing Ed to smirk over at him. As they lay together, Ed decided to inform Ozzie of the plan of action for today, regarding their younger selves.

"We need to talk to them separately Oz.".

Ed was waiting for the outburst that he know was coming.

"What ... Why?".

Ozzie propped himself up on his elbow, better to look Ed in the face, this had better be good, there must be a reason that Ed wanted to talk with his self without both Oswald's listening, just what was Ed planning.

"Nothing to worry about ... Don't pout Oz ... Did you not notice my reaction yesterday, when he realized we are married?".

Ed looked at Ozzie for understanding.

"Oh ... Yes... Well, he didn't seem happy with that prospect now did he?".

Ozzie frowned at Ed, remembering the look of shock and disgust on Edward's face yesterday.

"Oz, you have to understand back when I was him, I was repressing quite a lot of myself, and attraction to men was one of the things I didn't want to admit. You know how long it took me to accept how I felt about you, and your the love of my life Oz, I'm sure he thinks terrible things about us, No .. I know he does ... Back then it's not something I could accept. Riddler did, but you know how I tried not to listen to that side of myself. I need to make him understand that it's OK to feel this way about men, he needs to accept our Riddler side as well, or none of this is going to work.".

Laughing to himself, Ed continued.

"I though what I felt for you was hero worship, nothing more, but Riddler kept slipping in trying to show me just how wrong that was. My love riddle to you Oz, Riddler was showing you how I really felt, and I had no idea, and when I told you of my hallucination of you, serenading me.".

Ed blushed remembering how hot Ozzie had looked in his suit and top hat, how seductive, bathed in red light, how much he had wanted him, remembering getting hard in his trousers before he regained control, and pushed it all down inside himself again, Ozzie had been dead then after all, or so he had thought.

"I still refused to admit my true feelings, who I really was, yes I had accepted Riddler in me, but not my love and attraction to you.".

Ed locked eye's with Ozzie seeking understanding.

"Oh Ed, I know how difficult it was for you my dear.".

Ozzie pulled Ed into an embrace.

"Of course you need to talk to him about it, speak from your heart, not that wonderful brain of yours, and with any luck you can get through to him. We are better together and for this to work Ed, we must do it together, I want those ten years back my love, and I want our family together Ed, I want Martin to grow up with us, and take over some day.".

Ed kissed Ozzie's hair, this man in his arms understood him like no one else ever had, even when he didn't fully understand himself, he would be lost without him, ten long years in Arkham had proved that. 

Both now dressed and ready to face themselves, Ozzie went down to breakfast, leaving Ed to wake the pair. He knocked on the door to their room and tried the handle, not at all surprised when he found that it was unlocked. 

With a smile he opened the door to find Edward hyperventilating several feet from the bed, as Oswald rubbed sleep from his eyes. Oh how cute he looked all sleep ruffled and soft, Ed thought to himself remembering Ozzie when he was staying with him at his apartment, how he had looked like this every morning, only slightly grumpier, how had he not realized his feelings towards this wonderful man, 'I'm such an idiot sometimes', Ed thought shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"Breakfast will be downstairs when your both ready!".

Ed addressed the pair before leaving them to return to Ozzie, a soft smile on his lips. 

Ed was sipping his coffee, when Oswald and Edward arrived both taking a seat at the table. Ozzie who had been reading the paper set it aside to admire Edward, although he looked just like the younger version of his husband, obviously, there was something missing in him, a spark, as if he was less of the man than he should be.

Until now Ozzie hadn't realized just how much more his husband was, it was as if Riddler was the extra topping on a rather yummy cupcake. With that thought, Ozzie realized just how hungry he was and tucked into his breakfast with gusto, while sneaking looks in Edwards direction, he really was quite cute. 

He looked unobtrusive as he reached for coffee, as if he was hoping no one would notice him. Ozzie's heart ached for this young man, knowing what he had been through, only in the broadest terms, as Ed was not likely to reveal much about his early life to anyone, even him. 

Ozzie only knew that his father had been abusive towards him and his mother had been no better, love had not been an easy thing for Ed to accept, as deep down Ed had thought that he was unlovable.

Oswald on the other hand looked chipper and ready for the day, eager to learn all he could, he had a thirst for power and could not wait for the day that he was in charge, no more taking orders from Fish or anybody for that matter, he could barely contain his excitement to learn all he needed to become King of Gotham.

After breakfast, Ed ushered Edward to his study, the mess made Edward glance around, surely this could not be him in the future as he was so well organized.

"Ignore the mess.".

Ed waved his hand dramatically and pointed Edward towards a chair with no clutter. When they were both seated, Ed looked his younger self in the eye and spoke from the heart, as Ozzie had instructed him too.

"I love that man more than life itself, and I took far too long to acknowledge that.".

Ed tried hard to convey his feelings, not his usual forte.

"I know it will be hard for you to accept that you find men attractive, and we have our father to thank for that little gem, we are no less of a man Edward, please understand that. Ozzie understands us like no one else ever has or ever will, he is the only one, our equal, I would die for him and he would die for us, can you not see that what we have is amazing, I have made so many mistakes that you can correct Edward. Look inside yourself, Riddler is the part of us that we need to be whole, I am Edward Nygma, but I am also The Riddler, One person not divided, not anymore. Ozzie helped with that, but in the end it was us accepting who we are Edward, do you see?".

Edward looked at his older self, unsure if this was really something that he could accept, he had always known he had another inside him, wanting to take over, but Ed had said that he was whole, a blending of the two. Could he really do it?, did he want too?.

His attraction to men was not something that he thought he could accept, after so many years of denial, a passing fancy he was sure that was all it was, nothing to take seriously. He was sure Ed believed that Ozzie was it for him, but he really wasn't Ed, he was Edward and who knew how different they really were.

Life changes people and maybe that was why he was with Ozzie. 

Nodding at Ed he agreed with what he said, when he really didn't. Edward just wanted to go home, and leave all this crazy behind, as if it was just some bad dream. 

Yes, he would go along with their plan until he returned to his own time, where he could forget that this had ever happened, and never see Oswald again.


	5. Learning To Be A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozzie talks to Oswald.

Learning To Be A King

 

Ozzie was relaxed, as he sat with Oswald sharing a drink. He could still recognize the younger man in himself, although he had changed a great deal, in many ways he was still the same man he always was at his core. He still had the same drive and ambition, the same heart, although slightly more battered and bruised than his younger self, unsurprising after all his heartbreaks and setbacks, but they had only seemed to make him stronger. 

Ozzie was unsure how to start this conversation, so decided he would let his younger self take charge, he must have so many questions, he would have had after all. 

"What would you like to know, Oswald?".

Ozzie smiled at him, waiting for a torrent of questions to come his way.

"Well ... I don't know where to start .... What to ask first.".

Oswald rubbed his hands together as he sat thinking.

"Let's see.".

He pondered what was the most important subject to kick this off, he wanted to know about so much, there was still more to this story than Ozzie had told, many years that hadn't even been touched on. 

Ozzie's eye, how he ended up marrying Ed, he wanted to know everything.

"Why change your past?".

Oswald finally settled on as his first question, he was sure that something awful must have happened to warrant time travel as a viable option, other than losing his mother that is. 

"Well ... Honestly, I was just humoring Ed, I wasn't sure that time travel was even possible, even in Gotham. Ed and I were reminiscing one night, not that long ago when we both wished things in our past hadn't happened as they did. We made some stupid mistakes, with what we know now, we never would have made. From where we left off yesterday, things were great for me as Mayor right up to the point when I did a very stupid thing, that I regret.".

Ozzie sighed slowly shaking his head.

"What happened?".

Oswald asked torn between wanting to know and not upsetting Ozzie. Seeing the concern on his younger face he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. 

Ozzie took a breath and began the sordid tale, which ended in the death of the woman Ed professed to love...Isabella. Even now, after all this time just the thought of that woman, made Ozzie hate himself and her in equal measure. 

As Ozzie paused, thinking of the best way to explain Ed's utter destruction of everything Ozzie had achieved, ending in his almost death, at his not yet husband's hands, Oswald asked if he regretted killing Isabelle.

"Isabella.".

Ozzie corrected with a laugh.

"No, that bitch needed to die, you see she was a clone, sent by the court to stop us becoming too powerful. We were a threat to them, and their plan was to send a clone of Miss Kringle to get Ed's attention, well it worked but before she could complete her mission, I killed her.".

Ozzie still laughing, looked at Oswald to see if he was understanding how funny this all was. 

Oswald shrugged that no, he couldn't see what was so funny about it.

"She was meant to kill Ed, but I killed her first, had I done nothing and let Ed have the delusion of a normal life, he would have ended up dead, only it worked the other way. He found out and destroyed everything we had built as Mayor and Chief of Staff, then he shot me to get his revenge.".

Ozzie's laugh was a hollow thing that made Oswald cringe, he understood now, things had obviously been working well for the pair of them up to this point, only for this woman to wreck everything, Ozzie sighed.

"The funniest thing is I was going to tell Ed how I felt about him, the very day that he met her, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I chickened out several times. I can kill a man without bating an eye, but tell the love of my life how I feel, no, I was a coward.".

Ozzie couldn't meet Oswald's eyes, he was far to embarrassed and really didn't want to see the look of derision that was sure to be there. So it came as a shock when he felt a hand on his knee, making him look up to see only compassion in his younger self, that and understanding, of course Oswald understood this, he was him after all, he really hadn't changed that much in 20 years it would seem.

"Tell me how you got together then!".

Oswald assumed that this was going to be a wonderful way to cheer the man up, and he would really like to know. 

With a huff Ozzie still looked grim when he agreed with a single nod, as he recounted the war in Gotham, that led to Ed finally revealing his love for Ozzie, and what was almost his ultimate sacrifice for Ed. Ozzie briefly replayed the events of their cat-and-mouse game that led to his freezing of Ed, because Ozzie hadn't wanted Ed dead. 

To his dalliance with Lee of all people, how he had saved his life after she had stabbed him. Then the war that had brought them back together once again, with a plan to leave Gotham.

Oswald had listened to it all, learning about his would have been son Martin, Ed's reemergence as The Riddler, to save the boy and free Ozzie from Arkham. 

What they had both sacrificed for each other with Sofia Falcone, Ed almost giving his life for Ozzie, only for Ozzie to save him at the last minute, giving up his revenge for Ed's life. The whole Lee debacle, then saving Ed's life yet again. 

Oswald thought this might cause him some problems in his future, it would seem Ed cared more for him, than his own life at times. Ed clearly loved him, so why had it taken so long for them to get together. 

Oswald pondered this as, Ozzie told of the last stand for Gotham, and how he was willing to die for Ed when he had seen the grenade land in front of them, that his only thought had been to save Ed.

After Bane and his army had been defeated, the pair had returned to the library that Ed had commandeered as his own, to attend to Ozzie's wound's. How different Ed had been with him, much the same as what they had been years before, things had been easier between them, the trust had returned and Ed had begun looking at Ozzie in much the same way he had looked at him when they lived together at the manor. 

"We were getting ready for dinner, when I almost fell over one of Ed's contraptions for some heist we had planned.".

Ozzie said with a laugh, remembering his loss of balance due to his impaired vision.

"Ed held onto me so I didn't hit the floor. He didn't let me go, instead he pulled me close, I was just about to push him away, I abide pity as you know .... When he kissed me.".

Laughing again Ozzie seemed deep in his own memory.

"I froze, and didn't kiss him back .... I had no idea what he was doing .... Our first kiss and I froze!".

The laugh was full of mirth and complete happiness. Looking at Oswald with a smile.

"He apologized for kissing me, I love him dearly but he is such an idiot!".

"I said it was fine and not to worry about it, we had dinner like nothing had happened, when he blow up at me, angry that after all this time I didn't return his feelings, when he had finally worked it all out. I told you for the smartest man in Gotham he is an idiot. I laughed at him. Oh that made him even more mad at me.".

Oswald sat enraptured, watching the love shine from Ozzie's face.

"I told him I was going to bed .... He yelled at me .... It sounds silly how much fun I was having at my poor Ed's expense. I asked if he was coming, and that shut him up.".

Ozzie smiled remembering Ed looking so flustered, not sure what was going on, what he was supposed to do.

"I took his hand and told him how stupid he was, that he could think that for one second, that I didn't still love him, and the rest as they say is history .... We married in secret, much to Eds annoyance, after we had been separated for 10 years, thanks to our old friend Jim Gordon, so you see now why we both want to change our past, we had one glorious month together .... Before Ed was sent to Arkham and I went to Blackgate, after everything we did for this city, that was the thanks we got!".

Ozzie's voice broke, as he stated with tears in his eyes.

"You understand now?".

Sniffing to hold back the tears, Ozzie stood and left the room.


	6. Things Are Not Going To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets a shock.  
> Just what is Riddler planning?.

Things Are Not Going To Plan

 

Edward started to drift awake, he was incredibly comfortable and warm, he wriggled further towards the heat in his arms, pulling the body in front of him closer, he nuzzled his face into the soft head of hair, breathing deep the delectable scent filling his nostrils. 

Humming softly to himself, he felt his cock begin to stir against the pert backside nestled in his lap. As he hardened he gave an experimental thrust. Oh, that felt so good, so good in fact he repeated the action again. The friction was wonderful. Sliding his arm across the chest in front of him, expecting to grasp perfect breasts, he felt a flat chest and small tight nipples, brushing against his long fingers. 

Opening his eyes he was confronted with the sight of Oswald still asleep, with dawning horror, Edward leapt from the bed. Oh Crud....Oh Crud... What the fuck had he just been doing, it had felt so good, but it was Oswald laying in his arms, not some beautiful woman. 

He had started to hyperventilate when a knock came on the door, followed by his older self entering the room to inform them of breakfast. To Edward's continued horror, Oswald rolled over and stretched on the bed, looking sleep ruffled and adorable, no that's not right ... Fuck ... Fuck .. No man is adorable, willing his erection away, he began to dress.

Across the room Riddler laughed at Edward.

"We liked that, why stop ... We could have had so much fun with him Edward ... I bet he could take us like a champ, what do you say, climb back in there ... You know he want's us ... Think of all the pretty sounds we can get him to make ... All that soft pliant flesh just for us Edward.".

The Riddler's grin split his face obscenely as he leered at Oswald, his tongue wetting his lower lip, Edward could see the desire in Riddler's eyes, his pupils blow wide.

"Take him Edward ... Do it for the both of us ... Be a man, make him scream our name.".

Riddler practically purred. Edward rushed from the room with The Riddler's, echoy laughter, chasing after him. 

Oswald watched Edward rush out through sleep blurred eyes and simply shrugged as he got out of bed and re-dressed, none the wiser for what had just transpired.

Edward sat nursing his coffee willing the floor to open and swallow him whole, this could not be happening to him, this was completely insane, was he going insane, time travel, future self. Crud ... he must be having a psychotic break. Yes that's all it was, none of this was real. 'Play along and it will all be over', Edward said to himself. With this thought in mind he relaxed somewhat and breathed easier, allowing him to finish his coffee.

Ed took him to his study and regaled him with how in love with Ozzie he was, he just wanted out of this crazy and went along with what Ed was saying. 

Could he blend with Riddler, he really didn't think that was a great idea, and he wanted nothing to do with Oswald, oh no thank you. The more Ed talked, despite not wanting to believe any of this, he found himself being sucked into the tale of Ed's life. 

Listening with rapt attention, some of the things Ed told him were truly fascinating, all the killing and the plans sent somewhat unwanted shivers of excitement down Edward's spine.

It was true he wanted to be someone more than he was, but to be feared and respected, yes, for a brief instance he pondered the idea. But things had not worked out so well for Ed now had they. If they had, this whole time travel gig wouldn't be happening, Edward was still unsure on what to believe.

Riddler appeared, reclining against Ed's desk, one leg resting over the other as he listened to Ed, nodding and grinning along, sneering at the sappy bits involving Ozzie. Riddler wanted to be his own man true, but he didn't need all this lovey-dovey crap. 

Listening to Ed, he could see bits of himself in the man, but not nearly enough for his liking, bits of Edward bled through. With a shiver he could see that he had been absorbed into Edward. No ... That won't do at all, join with that nerdy, needy, waste of space, all he needed Edward for was his body. 

When he was in control nothing could stop him, not some pathetic, sorry excuse for a man, nor this mix of the two of them. No Riddler was going to take full control, and with all that he learned now, he wouldn't be making any stupid mistakes.

Ed finished with an angry retort of his long years in Arkham, pining for the man he loved.

"So you see now that it needs to be changed .... I will not have Jim Gordon have the upper hand ..... And Batman interferes at every opportunity. No, you and Oswald can fix this, we have all the important events for the two of you to avoid this coming disaster. You will have all that you need to rule this city. Together you will be unstoppable and without The Batman on your backs, no-one to stand in your way.".

Ed sat back in the chair grin firmly in place.

Edward tried to smile back and make it look convincing, as soon as he could go home this nightmare would be over and he could return to work as if nothing had ever happened. It all seemed so far fetched to him ... Monsters at Arkham overrunning the city ... Mutant people with magical powers ... Even people back from the dead. Yeh as if that just wasn't possible. It would make a great story, but that's all that it was, even by Gotham standards this was pure madness. 

Ed left his study to find Ozzie, happy with himself, convinced that Edward was fully on-board with their plan. He hadn't been nearly as difficult to convince as he had first thought, smiling to himself he wanted to tell Ozzie the good news. 

Edward, casting a glance in Riddler's direction followed Ed out the door, he fully intended to let Oswald know that they would return to their own time tonight, soon this fiasco would finally be over. He had to admit he did have some things to think about, a tiny nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that just maybe this was all true. 

No ... But ... Just to be safe, he would watch to see what would happen, then make a decision on what to do, that was the logical thing after all. 

All four men now gathered in Ed's lab in front of the time machine, Edward breathed a sigh of relief that soon he would be home. Oswald tapped his thigh nervously with his fingers, worried about saving his mum, he couldn't loss her, then he would decide just what to do about the father that he never knew.

Ozzie took the opportunity to look at his younger self in the flesh one last time, he was his only chance to save his family, he knew he would do everything that he could, he just had to hope that it would be enough. A small worry, niggled at him regarding Edward, Ozzie knew how stubborn he could be when he set his mind to it, were they sure he would go along with the plan?. 

Ed had said there was nothing to worry about, but Ozzie liked to be 3 steps ahead, and have a back up plan, but that was impossible to do in this situation. He trusted Ed's judgement in all things, but this made Ozzie wonder if Edward could be trusted, there was nothing he could do but hope that Ed was right. 

Ed pushed the button to turn on the time machine, spun around with flair, extending his arms theatrically, and with a bow to their younger selves.

"You may now return to your own time!".

He intoned, lifting his head with a wide grin. Ozzie stood shaking his head in bemusement at his husband, he wished them good luck. Standing back up straight, Ed lay a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Remember what I said, we are better together!".

Edward gave him a smile as Ed handed him a book containing every important event in their lives. Oswald held one too, clutched to his chest. Ready to leave, Ed couldn't resist.

"Bon Voyage!".

Ed grinned, as Oswald and Edward stepped into the machine and vanished.


	7. The Boys Are Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Oswald return to the own time.  
> What will they do now?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is before Pilot Episode season 1but only just.

The Boys Are Back In Time

 

Edward and Oswald both appeared standing on the sidewalk in front of the GCPD. Oswald blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, no he was definitely not in Ed's lab anymore. As he looked around he noticed Edward was walking away from him.

"Hey ... Where are you going?".

Oswald called to his retreating back. Much to Oswald's surprise Edward carried on walking away, this wouldn't do at all. Hurrying to catch up, Edward's long legs had taken the taller man a considerable distance away from him. 

"I said .... WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING ..... ED!!".

Oswald screeched at the top of his lungs. Not wanting to cause a scene, Edward abruptly turned back to him, scowling.

"Away. From. You!".

Oswald stopped dead, with his mouth open.

"What .... Why?".

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, after the last 24 hours or so, with everything they had to discuss, why on earth would Ed be leaving. Edward scurried back to stand in front of Oswald, several passers-by had already taken an interest, and Edward did not want the attention, especially outside his place of work. Anyone could see him talking with Oswald and that just wouldn't do at all. 

"I want no part of whatever this is, it's all kinds of crazy Oswald, ... If I were you I would do the same and forget that any of this happened ..... Which I don't think it did ..... Maybe it was a shared hallucination, yes that sounds much more likely than ..... Time Travel..".

Edward rushed out, punctuating his comments with a brisk nod, once again turning, he continued walking away. 

Oswald took a breath and rushed after him, oh no, he would not do this, he would help Oswald with his plans or there would be consequences. Maybe Edward just needed some time to think about everything and calm down, with that thought Oswald now slightly out of breath from the chase shouted.

"Fine .... I need your number first before you disappear on me.".

Edward once more turned in Oswald's direction.

"Why?..".

He asked with a puzzled frown. Oswald rolled his eye's exasperated, he really was going to need the patience of a saint with his dealings with Edward, why on earth had Ozzie not told him this.

"So I can stay in touch with you!".

Oswald waved his hands around for emphasis. 

Edward huffed.

"Fine!".

He pulled a pen from his pocket, taking the book from Oswald's hands, he promptly scrawled his number on the inside cover and handed his over to him, so he could do the same. Oswald quickly copied Edward and swiftly handed his book back.

"If that's all, I'm going ... Have a nice life Oswald.".

With these parting words, Edward was gone before Oswald looked up. Well this was a great start to their partnership, at least he could contact Edward when he needed, armed now with his number, he also knew where he worked too. With a smirk Oswald made his way home to his mother. 

Striding down the sidewalk, Ed could see his shadow tailing him, he did his best to ignore him, he didn't want to look like a crazy person, although he felt that way right now.

"Home, just get home Ed.".

Edward told himself, willing Riddler to leave him alone for now, he had become a constant presence since this little trip to the future. Why could he not leave him alone, He was merely a figment of his imagination after all, stress that's all it was, a way for his stress to manifest.

When Edward returned to his apartment, he placed the book down with far too much care than he was willing to admit, alright there was a small part of him that believed he had been 20 or so years into the future, and a very small part really wanted to read that book. 

Everything he had learnt from his future self was scrolling through his brain, no this was crazy, it couldn't be real. He would not read the book, it taunted him from it's place on the table.

"Go on, read it, you know you want to!".

Riddler said, he was sitting on Edward's couch, one leg over his knee, leaning forward, tapping Ed's book, with one long finger. 

Edward glared at him.

"No".

Edward refused to listen to him, reading it was a terrible idea, it would cause nothing but trouble. He watched Riddler out of the corner of his eye, he seemed transfixed by it, he wanted to know what it contained just as much as Edward did. 

"Fine .... I will see what it says at the start .... But no more.".

Edward huffed as he snatched the book away from Riddler, and took it over to his bed. Riddler grinned, tipping his hat at Edward.

"Oh Crud ... He was wearing that now just like his future self, nothing about this could be described as a good thing.".

"I like the hat!".

Riddler retorted.

"I can hear you thinking you know ... Idiot.".

Riddler chuckled at Edward.

"Go on then, what are you waiting for?".

With a withering look Ed opened the book and began to read. Edward laughed to himself, Ed had written in code as a precaution, not wanting this to fall into the wrong hands. 

It started with a list of important dates, all within the coming year. Everything significant to avoid or change was annotated with possible outcomes, Ed really had thought of everything when he wrote this. Edward felt a swell of pride in himself, maybe he had time traveled after all, that was looking much more likely, as the first two events had already happened. 

As he read on, Ed's obsession with Oswald became clear, If Edward followed the same path in a matter of a few months, The Penguin would be in the forefront of his mind.

"Oh .... Someone has been a busy boy!".

Riddler intoned over Edward's shoulder, causing him to start, having been so engrossed in his reading he had forgotten that he was still there. Hating that he agreed with him, Edward sneered.

"Yes it would appear so .... Oswald seems to have a knack of getting himself in and out of sticky situations.".

Maybe Ed's interest in Ozzie wasn't as unfounded as Edward had first thought. The man was interesting he had to give him that. 

Apart from a brief meeting in the future at the GCPD, the pair had no interactions at all, it would seem that their initial tasks were solo.

Continuing on Ed had devised an alternate plan of action were the two worked together, it would seem that Ed was under the impression that Oswald could use help to overthrow Fish, to avoid complications with Falcone and Maroni. 

Edward gasped as he read of Jim Gordon's fake killing of Oswald, within the next couple of days and the cause of the damage to Oswald's leg.

"Oh dear ... Oh my ...".

Edward looked at Riddler, unsure whether or not he should intervene to prevent this from happening. Edward had not intended to see Oswald again, so this proved to be quite a dilemma, should he become involved in preventing Oswald's injury, or just let it happen. 

Riddler just looked at him, not offering advice.

"Your a great help .... Thanks.". Edward directed at him.

"I don't care what happens to him ....Ed.".

Riddler retorted, looking bored as he inspected his nails.

"I didn't think you did either .... Or was I wrong ....... You like him don't you?".

Riddler snarked back, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"What! .... No ....... No....... I ....... That's ...... Not.".

Edward flustered in response, 'Oh dear ... He did like Oswald', not the way Riddler implied, but the smaller man had peaked his interest, and the more he read about him from Ed's perspective, the more Edward was intrigued. 

Maybe changing this one thing couldn't hurt, as long as no one else knew of his involvement, this just might be the perfect opportunity to prove if this was real after all.


	8. Well That Went Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's get to know one another.

Well That Went Well

 

Oswald sat on the couch with his mother, he was pretending not to enjoy her fussing over him, thinking how hard it must have been for Ozzie to have lost her. She was such a huge part of his life, and he saw what an impact it had made on his future self. He swore he would do everything he could to ensure she didn't die because of him. 

She was the one person he could trust completely, the only person he loved. He would do anything to keep her safe, no harm would befall this wonderful woman.

He was startled from his thoughts by his phone ringing. Glancing down at the display, he saw that it was Edward calling, with a smirk he picked it up and answered. 

"Yes!".

He waited for Edward to say something.

"Oswald .... Is that you?".

Ed's voice sounded small and tinny through the speaker, Oswald rolled his eye's.

"Yes!".

He said in reply, my god did this man have any idea how to interact with people at all, he really lacked social skills. 

"Oswald .... Are you there?".

Edward's voice came again. Oswald couldn't help but sigh.

"Yes Ed. What can I do for you? .. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me!".

Hoping that Edward would pick up on the sarcasm in his tone. 

"What? ..... Oh ..... Right I had a change of heart .... Mind .... Whatever. We need to talk Oswald ..... It's important!".

Oswald was going to get eye strain if this carried on, really how was this man so very different from the Ed that he met yesterday, it was like they were two completely different people. Conversations should not be this awkward. 

"We are talking Ed, what is this about?".

"Your future Oswald ..... Have you read your book yet?, it's really imperative that we discuss this as soon as possible, can you meet me?".

Edward rushed out. Smirk back in place Oswald responded.

"What's your address Ed?, I will come to you.". 

Edward gave him the information and Oswald told him he would be there soon. Ending the call, he tossed the phone next to himself on the couch. 

"Are you going out?, I was going to make supper.".

His mother was busying herself in their small kitchen, pretending that she had not listened in on his conversation. 

"Yes mother, I have to go and meet a friend.".

His mother looked at him as if to ask what friend would you be meeting so late at night.

"His name is Edward, mother, you would like him.".

Oswald continued, turning from her rolling his eyes. 

"If you say so!".

Clearly his mother didn't believe him, oh well, at least Ed didn't live too far away. Grabbing his book and keys on the way to the door he threw over his shoulder.

"Don't wait up mother, I might be quite late!".

As the door closed behind him he heard her grumble something in Hungarian, shrugging to himself he knew she was probably swearing at him again, for someone so proper, when she went into one of her tirades she could make a priest blush. He chuckled to himself as he made his way to Grundy street.

Oswald knocked on the door of Ed's apartment, and took a quick step back as it sprung open immediately, as if Ed had been waiting on the other side ready for Oswald's arrival.

"Oh .... Your here, I wasn't sure you would come Oswald, what with how rude I was to you .... I am sorry about that ..... I'm not usually like that when I meet people ....... It's just that we met under kind of a stressful situation ........ Well you know that ......".

Oswald held up his hand to make Edward stop the ever flowing stream of words, or he would be stood on his doorstep all night.

"Can I come in?".

Oswald asked, intently looking at Ed. 

"Oh dear ... Sorry ... Yes of course.".

Edward stepped to the side to allow Oswald to enter. Edward proved to be an exceptional host, Oswald was nibbling some cheese that Ed had laid out for them, along with a bottle of wine that Edward had assured him was a fine vintage, and had been allowed to breath before they were both ready to sample a glass. 

"What's so important Ed, that you made me come here so late in the evening?".

Oswald asked waiting for Ed to come to the point, he was prepared to interrupt if Ed suffered word vomit again. 

"Oh .... Right ..... How do I put this.".

Edward seemed to think how best to break the news to Oswald, of his upcoming almost demise. Stupid, he should have thought this out already, he berated himself.

"There's no easy way for me to say this Oswald, the day after tomorrow Fish will have you beaten, damage your leg irreparably, and make Jim Gordon kill you.".

Edward sheepishly looked towards Oswald who had his glass of wine half way to his lips. Oswald blinked twice at Edward before doubling over and laughing so hard, it looked as if he would fall of the couch. 

Edward was too shocked to move, this was clearly not the reaction he expected to elicit from Oswald, anger perhaps, fear was probably less likely, but he had not expected Oswald to find hilarity in his situation. Edward just sat and watched Oswald in stunned silence, until he regained control, still laughing subtly Oswald managed to say.

"What?". 

Edward went on to explain, that when Oswald rat's out Fish to Jim Gordon, Fish finds out and has Jim Gordon kill him to prove his loyalty to her, Oswald snorted.

"Tell me Ed, Why would I tell Jim Gordon anything, I don't even know the man.".

Oswald chuckled, shaking his head at such a bizarre thing, to think he would talk to a cop, did Ed think he was stupid. 

"But that's what happens Oswald .... You tell Jim about Fish's involvement in the Wayne murders.". 

"Firstly, I know nothing about the Wayne murders Ed, and I don't talk to cops.".

Oswald said taking a sip of wine. 

"You probably don't know anything, yet, you must find out something tomorrow and think that it's a valid way to get rid of Fish.".

Edward mussed, this was going to get complicated, with the knowledge of things that they were both unaware of until they actually happened to them. 

"Huh .. I just wont do anything then Ed, see .. Problem solved.".

Oswald seemed happy with this outcome and reached to refill his glass. 

'Yes that makes sense', Edward thought to himself.

"Okey Doke.".

Edward replied reaching for his own glass and gave a salute to Oswald. With that out of the way Oswald relaxed and decided that he wanted to know more about the man who was going to become his co-conspirator, and help him become King of Gotham. 

Not that he needed the help, It would come in handy though, kind of like a back up plan. Ed intrigued him as well, he appeared this nerdy, socially inept nobody, but thinking of what Ed became in the future was like a puzzle. Ed was an enygma of a man, he could see why the name fit him so well. 

When they had both relaxed, conversation had seemed to flow much easier between the two. Before they were even aware several hour had elapsed, both men had somehow just clicked with each other, as if they were old friends. 

Yawning, Edward glanced down to his watch.

"Oh dear .... I'm so sorry Oswald .... I didn't realize how late it was .... You can stay if you want .... I mean it's too late for you to be going home .... And we did finish the wine .... I would hate to think of you walking home at this late hour.".

Edward looked expectantly at Oswald. 

"Thank you Ed, that's kind of you to offer, the couch will be fine.".

Oswald didn't want to impose, but Ed seemed so insistent, who was he to refuse. 

"Oh no, take the bed, I will sleep on the couch .... You are my guest after all, what kind of host would I be if I let you sleep on this old thing?".

Edward waved his hand with a flourish, similar to his future self, yes that man was definitely somewhere hiding inside Edward, Oswald was sure of it. But how to unleash him, that really was making Oswald wonder. 

"I don't mind sharing, It's not like we haven't done it before.".

Oswald was nervous as he undressed to slip into Edward's bed. Edward looked uncomfortable, glancing between the couch and his bed, before he made up his mind and gave a small nod to Oswald.

"O.K. Your right.".

Edward was tired and he was only going to bed to sleep after all, nothing more. 'He could do this, it had been fine yesterday', he thought to himself, trying not to think about how he had woke up with Oswald in his arms.

He undressed and turned out the light, the room was not dark, as a soft green glow washed over it, from the lights outside his window, their gentle pulse sending Edward into a dreamless sleep. 

Oswald was still awake, the wine had been nice but he had a high tolerance for alcohol, and was no stranger to late nights. Edward turned towards Oswald, with eyes open and a wide grin.

"Fancy finding you here!".

He purred at Oswald, who frowned at Ed, unsure what was going on. Edward slid over to Oswald, his hand cupped Oswald's face as he lent in for a kiss. 

Ed's lips brushed softly against his briefly, before they became more insistent and Ed's tongue pushed it's way into his mouth. Oswald surrendered to the kiss, Ed tasted of the wine that they had both drunk as he ravished him. 

The kiss was everything Oswald could have wanted for his first kiss, it was passion and heat, he found himself moaning into Ed's mouth. Just as quickly as it began Edward pulled back, grin in place. Words ghosted across Oswald's kiss swollen lips, Ed's mouth still so close to his own, Ed's eyes locked with his.

"Just wanted to say a proper hello ..... Ozzie.". 

"Riddler!". 

Oswald stared at him in shock.

"Correct.".

Riddler caressed the side of Oswald's face, before moving back to the other side of the bed with a dark chuckle. 

Closing his eye's he returned the body to Edward. Mission accomplished.


	9. What Does The Riddler Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what is Riddler planing.

What Does The Riddler Want?

Oswald lay frozen on the bed, staring at Ed, what had just happened. He could still feel Ed's phantom lips against his own. Riddler had just kissed him, he had never felt so much desire and want directed towards him before, it was a heady feeling, and Riddler really could kiss.

His body had reacted embarrassingly fast as Riddler had devoured his mouth, he had held nothing back, all lips and tongue, possessing Oswald completely. This man could very easily become an addiction for him if he wasn't careful.

Knowing that he had no chance of getting to sleep now, he slipped from the bed softly, as not to wake Ed or Riddler and made himself comfortable on the couch to read Ozzie's book. Advice regarding Ed would be invaluable, he only hoped that Ozzie had thought to include it along with everything else.

Ed was like two different men in the same body, one nervous and nerdy, which Oswald found endearing, the other confident and flamboyant, who would take what he wanted, when he wanted. This thrilled him, but could cause problems, over confidence was not always a good thing. 

Reading Ozzie's words in his own handwriting was disconcerting, not as much as the tale Ozzie told. His life was eventful to say the least, and heartbreak seemed to be his constant companion. There was good with the bad, a few times Oswald found himself smiling at a well thought-out plan coming to fruition, his rise and fall and rise again. Keeping his top spot as King would not be easy, even with Ozzie's knowledge and helpful blackmail information.

It was all quite interesting but there was nothing to help in regards to Ed or Riddler. Oswald sighed, he would need another way of getting Ed to become the Riddler, after all he really didn't fancy having Ed try to kill him to achieve that. 

And how on earth would he get them to merge together, 'one thing at a time Oswald', he told himself, he would worry about that another day. Right now he felt that Ed liked him, but Ed seemed positive that he was not interested in a relationship with him, or other men for that matter. 

Riddler though was another thing entirely, Oswald thought back to that kiss. Oh Riddler most definitely liked men, well Oswald at least, but he assumed it would be men in general, he wasn't vain enough to assume that he was the exception to the rule, Riddler was most certainly not straight. Not that any of these musings were helping with the bigger picture. 

He needed to start a war to get Fish gone, and if he played it right, he just might be able to take Maroni or Falcone out of the picture at the same time. 

He would worry about what to do with Ed and Riddler later, he would have to use all his cunning to ensure that nothing could be traced back to him. This way Oswald was free and clear to step in when the dust settled and no retribution would be coming his way.

Jotting down ideas in the back of Ozzie's book, he would discuss them with Ed in the morning. Could he use Ed in his plan or was it best to keep him at a distance from things for now, he did not want to reveal his hand just yet. And keeping Ed at the GCPD would no doubt work in his favour, no-one would suspect that Ed, of all people, would be working for the King of Gotham. 

**********************************

Oswald must have fallen asleep at some point in the early hours of the morning, as he now lay curled up on Edward's couch sleeping peacefully. Edward stood over his sleeping figure, Ozzie's book was still clutched in his hand. Edward gently removed it and went to place it on the table, when the temptation to read it grasped him. 

'Oh dear, maybe this is a bad idea', Edward thought to himself, briefly considering how he would feel if Oswald were to read Ed's book, surely it contained private thoughts intended for Oswald alone, but the desire to know just what it contained was to much for Edward. As he strode back to his bed with Ozzie's book held firmly against his chest. 

Edward was so engrossed that he didn't realize Oswald was awake and watching him read Ozzie's book, until Oswald's voice made him start and almost drop it.

"Find anything of interest ... Ed?".

Flustered Edward began to apologize to him causing him to turn into a stuttering mess once more, Oswald raised his hand.

"It's quite alright Ed ... All you had to do was ask, we should read each others anyway, then we both will have the full picture.".

Edward who had been holding his breath let it out in a rush, the look of gratitude he gave Oswald took his breath away. 'Why was this man so unfairly attractive' Oswald thought, Edward was still ruffled from sleep, and his glasses had slid down his nose slightly only adding more charm to his appearance. 

Oswald had never been one for a pretty face, but Edward was ticking all of Oswald's boxes, on what he wanted in a man and a partner in crime, how was this man even real. OK the whole split personality wasn't a plus, but as he had seen with his own eye's that would somehow be resolved in the future and Edward's two sides balanced each other perfectly. 

Oswald sat at the table talking to Edward's back as he made them breakfast, when Riddler appeared, sitting across from Oswald.

"Had a good night .. Did we?".

Riddler hummed to Edward. Turning slightly he glanced round at Riddler, he had hoped that after not seeing him for several hours, that he wouldn't be back again so soon. Riddler merely smirked at Edward and raised one eyebrow, before returning all of his attention to Oswald.

Edward was uncomfortable with the look Riddler was bestowing on him, It made him unsettled, what was he seeing on Riddler's face?, adoration?, hunger?, lust?. Whatever it was it didn't sit well with Edward. 

Riddler hung around in the background as they ate breakfast and Oswald got ready to leave. He had to work for Fish today at her club, he wanted to get in early enough so that if anything of interest happened, he would be able to tell Edward about it tonight.

Edward had agreed dinner was a great idea and he had some thoughts on the plan to overthrow Fish, that would leave them both with clean hands. Oswald did have a brilliant mind for this sort of thing and Edward was able to add extra incite to cover their tracks. 

Edward found it all thrilling, he was going to enjoy this, watching the underworld brought to it's knees, allowing Oswald to simply walk in and take over. 

**************************************************

Edward saw Oswald out the door, reminding him that dinner was at 7, when he turned to see Riddler once again sat on his couch.

"Dinner now ... I thought you didn't want him ..... Ed!".

Riddler retorted looking him square in the eye.

"We have plan's to go over ... This is a business dinner .... Nothing more ... But you know that already!".

Edward knew Riddler was trying to rile him up, but it was pointless, he would not let it get to him. 

"Oh but Ed .... You could have so much fun with him .... What's stopping you? .... We both know how you really feel ... I don't know why you keep denying it ... Or do you think it makes you less of a man?".

Riddler sneered at him.

"I ..... ".

Edward seethed, taking a breath he started again.

"I .. Do .. Not .. Want .. Oswald .. In .. That .. Way.".

Anger shone from his eyes, as with teeth gritted and jaw clenched he managed to respond. Riddler lent back, arms spread on the top of the couch and laughed with his mouth wide open, shaking his head at Edward he told him he was hopeless, pathetic and that Oswald wouldn't want him anyway.

With a gleam in his eye's Riddler told Edward exactly what he would do to Oswald, knowing that Edward felt the same, he wanted him to let go of the repression and denial, and finally accept that part of himself. In doing so it would allow Riddler to take control, the more alike they became the easier it would be for Riddler to slip in and steal Ed's body.

Soon there would be nothing left of Ed as he would be buried so far down inside Riddler, it would be as if he didn't exist at all. Then Riddler would finally be the one in charge, no Ed to worry about, no joining together, just him, what fun he would have when he was free. 

The real Riddler and The Penguin would be unstoppable.


	10. Dinner .. Not A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with our boys?.

Dinner ... Not A Date?

After Riddler had finished berating Edward and regaled him with the most explicit things he wanted to do to Oswald, he had left Edward in a mess, his mind would not quiet. Images of Oswald spread out before him on his bed flashed through his head.

Edward was unsure if this was himself or Riddler, he could only come to the conclusion that, yes, OK he did want Oswald like that, despite what he had said. There really was no denying it, he found Oswald attractive and the longer Riddler had described, in intimate detail, how he would take Oswald anyway he wanted, had finally broke something inside of Ed. 

He had only known the other man for two days, but the attraction was there from the start, could he give in to it, or ignore it now that he had accepted this part of himself. He had been in denial for so long that fear was taking hold of him, what would other people say, would they see him as less of a man.

Edward knew his father most certainly would. He had seen him as weak, pathetic, amoral, he had beaten him often enough, that he had come to believe what that hateful man had said. How many beatings had Ed endured when his father had used such slurs as fag, queer, nancy boy as he left bruise after bruise on his pale skin. 

His father had seen the man he was inside and hating him for it, he had simply tried to beat it out of him with his fists. To change who Ed truly was, to meld him into the man his father wanted. A man who would marry and have children.

It had been easier for Ed to go along with it and hide the part that liked men, even from himself. Now he had seen who he really was, Riddler had ripped him wide open and shown Ed a part of himself that he had hidden for so long. 

Riddler had dragged it kicking and screaming into the light for Ed's inspection. What did Riddler want from him?. 

Willing his panic to subside, he wanted to read Ozzie's book, maybe that would help calm his mind and give him clarity. He was beginning to believe that his future self might have been correct when he told him to merge with Riddler, Ed had been a man complete, comfortable in his own skin. 

Where as Edward knew he could be more than he was, but he lacked the confidence that Riddler possessed. If he were to help Oswald to the best of his ability, he would need everything Riddler was, he would need to become Ed. That seemed impossible to him right now, he had no idea how he could be him. 

Hoping that the man he was now would be enough to help Oswald, he concluded that getting him as King was more important than his identity crisis. So he shelved that thought process and concentrated on filling any holes he found in Oswald's plans, to clear Fish from the board.

This was a wonderful game to Edward, pure strategy, this was something he was incredibly good at, and as long as things went exactly the way they predicted, Fish and Maroni would no longer be a problem. 

***************************************************

Edward let Oswald into his apartment when he arrived at 7, looking repentant, he had lost track of time and no dinner was ready, papers were strewn on Edward's couch and table, as he had clearly become engrossed in his efforts in removing everyone of importance that stood in Oswald's way of becoming King.

Oswald raised his eye's to Edward and inquired what had been going on. Gathering the papers into a neat stack he placed them on the table.

"I hope Chinese is OK with you, we can order and go through this as we eat.".

Edward said tapping the papers with his fingers. Oswald couldn't help but notice Edward appeared more put together than he had in the short time that he had known him. 

With dinner set out and more wine flowing, Edward outlined what he had spent the day doing. As each page was laid aside the plan slotted into place, nothing would be traced back to Oswald and within six months he would have taken control, with a select few as under-bosses, with personal protection from a man named Victor Zsasz.

Edward assured him that Zsasz could be trusted and would be loyal to him as long as Falcone was taken out of the picture along with his daughter Sofia. 

Sitting back in his chair Oswald look at him in awe, this man had single handedly plotted his rise to power in a single day and enjoyed doing it, as if it had been the easiest thing in the world.

Edward was smiling happily at him as if this had been no more difficult than completing a crossword puzzle. Oswald wanted to kiss him so badly, what had he done to deserve anything from this amazing man.

Yes he had used information from the future and Oswald's own knowledge of the criminal underworld with a not quite fleshed out plan of his own. 

Edward really was the most intelligent man in all of Gotham and every single person in Gotham should know this, and they would he swore, Oswald would make sure that the name Edward Nygma would be truly legendary. 

********************************************************

The pair were talking on Edward's couch, both at ease with each other. It felt good that a scheme was now in place and it had brought them a better understanding of each other. Setting things in motion wouldn't take long, Oswald had assured Edward that before the week was out, Fish would want Maroni's head.

Edward became talkative the more wine he drank and a partially drunk Edward was a thing to behold. He smiled more and became more relaxed and confident as the wine level dropped in the bottle. Oswald marveled at the way Ed talked using his hands, just watching his long fingers dance in the air when a topic took his interest had Oswald mesmerized, he was finding it difficult to concentrate on what it was exactly that Ed was saying.

Oswald was so lost in his own thoughts, watching Edward's hand's that he hadn't noticed that he was looking at him. Oswald gazed back questioning.

"Would you like some more wine Oswald?".

How had Ed managed to get this close to him without him noticing, Oswald gave Ed a nod before he found his voice.

"yes .. Thank you Ed .. That would be nice.".

Ed lightly ran his hand over Oswald's knee, before he went to fetch another bottle, Oswald had a wild thought that Ed was flirting with him. Had it been Riddler he would have been sure of it, but this was Ed it had probably only been an accident. 

Refilling the glasses, Ed sat facing Oswald.

"To Our Partnership!".

Edward intoned raising his glass to Oswald, waiting for him to do the same. He clinked his wine with Ed's, took a sip and placed it on the table. As he turned back to Ed he found the other man staring at him. 

Ed placed his own glass down, with his hand now free he placed it on Oswald's knee, and as if he was in slow motion, Ed lent towards him until their lips brushed. Oswald wasn't sure it could even be classed as a kiss, but it had felt wonderful all the same, making Oswald tingle all over.

**********************************************************

Ed sat back, what was he doing, had he really just kissed Oswald. He felt that he should apologize to him, what must he be thinking. They had only known each other a few short days, the future wasn't set in stone, they were going to prove that by changing it, did he truly want to end up married to this man in this future.

He liked Oswald and found him attractive, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. He didn't love this man, who sat before him with stars in his eyes as he looked over at him. 

"You don't need to love him to have fun ... Ed.".

Riddler was now leaning over Oswald's shoulder. 'Oh crud' he was back, why now, couldn't he just leave him alone. Edward needed to think, he wanted to work with Oswald as a partner, this gave him a thrill every time he thought about it, but a relationship was out of the question.

Even after traveling to the future and everything he had read, he just couldn't see himself married to this man in his future. It was a very bad idea to use Oswald as an experiment for him, this would no doubt affect their working relationship, and that couldn't be allowed to happen. 

"I'm so sorry Oswald .... I don't know what came over me ... I should not have kissed you!".

Edward stumbled up from the couch, not waiting for a reply he dashed to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Oswald sat, mouth open what the hell had just happened, things were going so well between them, Oswald thought he may even be falling a little bit in love with Ed. The way he had been this evening had led Oswald to hope that Ed felt the same way too. 

Several minutes past and Oswald wasn't sure what he should do, finally coming to a decision, he knocked on the bathroom door and called out to Edward. Within a matter of moments Edward opened the bathroom door, stepping out he took hold of Oswald by his shoulders, and pulled him firmly against his body, leaning down he captured his lips in an passionate kiss. 

Oswald held tight to Ed as he swooned in his embrace, kissing back with everything he had. Edward slowly backed Oswald towards his bed, pushing him down onto it, Ed climbed over him so he was positioned over Oswald's hips, straddling the smaller man. He dove back down into a kiss, his arms either side of Oswald's head. 

Oswald moaned as Ed broke the kiss, placing kisses across his jaw and down his neck, he writhed under Ed's body, he blushed as he could feel Ed's arousal brush against his own, causing another moan, much loader than the last to leave his throat. 

"Oh my little Ozzie ... I knew you would want me .... Just as much as I want you!".

Lips brushing against his neck, Oswald froze. Oh shit this wasn't Ed at all, it was Riddler again, why had he not realized that until now. The confidence that Ed had shown as he had taken control of the situation, should have been enough to let Oswald know that this wasn't Ed.

"Riddler!".

Oswald breathed, attempting to push away from the other man, who was much stronger than he looked as he held him down on the bed.

"In the flesh, so to speak.".

He grinned down at Oswald, who was trying not to panic.

"Did you miss me?".

"Let me up ... Riddler!".

Oswald push at his chest, he needed space away from this man so he could think.

"Ah my sweet Ozzie ... Why would I do that ... I'm enjoying myself ... And so are you!".

Riddler wriggled in Oswald's lap to emphasis his point. 

Oswald had no idea what he should do now, he stared up into Riddler's eye's, willing an solution to come to him, that wouldn't involve him maiming Ed.


	11. Things Don't Always Go To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war Begins.

Things Don't Always Go According To Plan

 

Looking up into the warm brown eyes of Riddler he knew he was lost, what Riddler said was the truth, he did want this man, just as much as he wanted Ed. But if he gave in to his desire it wouldn't be fair to Ed, they were two different personas in the same body so essentially two different men.

As much as he was tempted to give in he couldn't do that, from what he knew of the Riddler he would taunt Ed, if Oswald allowed this to go any further than kissing. That would make it awkward to work with him, and would likely drive the other man away before they really had a chance to move forward together. 

"Would you get off me.".

Oswald pushed Riddler, this time Riddler seemed to let him, as he sat back still locking eyes with Oswald. It was not the most acceptable thing as Riddler still sat firmly in his lap, not showing any other sign of moving to climb off him. Grinning down at him, Riddler wiggled around some more, Oswald moaned at the friction, he needed to get away from him, right now, while he still could control himself. 

"I think we should talk!".

Oswald sounded authoritative as he lay still, trying not to move.

"OK .. Fine.".

Riddler lent forward to swing one leg over Oswald, so he could lay next to him, and stole another quick, passion filled kiss, before laying on his side facing Oswald, head propped up on his arm. 

Oswald copied the pose breathing heavily, Riddler looked relaxed and so very sure of himself, there was the overconfidence that Oswald was concerned about. 

"This. Will. Not. Happen!".

Oswald waved his hand between the two of them looking directly into Riddler's eyes. Riddler's grin still in place simply said.

"Sure ... Whatever you say Ozzie.". 

"Stop calling me that!".

Oswald snapped back.

"You have no right to call me that, If you work things out with Ed and become the man we met in the future, then you get to call me Ozzie, I warn you that until that day comes, if you call me that again, you will regret it!.".

Oswald was getting angry now on Ed's behalf. Riddler's eyes lit up at the threat, as he hungrily looked him up and down.

"OK ... Sure ... Oswald!".

He drew out his name seductively. Oswald's anger disappeared as a shiver ran down his spine, dear god, this man would be the death of him.

Oswald knew that staying the night was out of the question, he did not trust himself with Riddler, and he definitely did not trust Riddler to keep his lips to himself. Firmly back in control Oswald left the bed, for a brief second Riddler looked lost, unsure of what to do, before that all to familiar grin was back in place. 

"Going somewhere?".

He snarked. 

"Yes, home, do tell Ed that our plan is a go, and I will be in touch ... Oh ... One last thing ....Riddler, Be careful, I don't know what game your playing but it stops now.... Understand?". 

"I will let him know .... Only because you asked so nicely .... Oswald.".

Riddler's sneer was back. Well it was the best he was going to get so Oswald left. 

***************************************

The following days were busy for the both of them, Ed went into work at the GCPD and dropped information to low level street thugs, just as they had planned. Soon anyone who had even a small connection to organized crime, thought that Maroni was making a bid for power and wanted to clear house, namely Fish and Falcone, and most of the under-bosses.

This tactic was innocuous in itself as no-one knew where the information had originally come from, clearly someone had snitched on Maroni. 

Oswald on the other hand was working at the club, re-circling this information with relish, it was the main topic of conversation and Fish was fuming. She had been waiting herself, for just the right moment to move in on Maroni and move up in the underworld, her plan's had been in place for some time and this pushed them forward, she was ready for war. 

Oswald was lost in thought, one of Fish bartenders had not shown up for his shift and Fish had told him to take over. He was wondering how he could convince Riddler to merge with Ed, solving Oswald's problems with him, he knew Riddler would not give up on his pursuit of him, and Oswald knew his resolve wasn't going to last forever, he knew he would give in to the Riddler eventually, he was just too big of a temptation.

He was ripped from his thought's by the sound of gunfire outside the club. He reached under the bar for the gun that was kept there, when six armed thugs, broke down the door, and started shooting. Oswald managed to get a shot off and ducked behind the bar, just as bottles exploded behind him.

Breathing heavy he crawled to the other end of the bar, he intended to get to the back and out into the yard before he was seen. Fish was screaming at them to fire back as she stood her ground, shooting. 

As he made a break for it he felt a pain in his leg, the sound of gunfire was all around him as he tried to pull himself down the back corridor to safety. The pain from his leg almost made him pass out, every movement was pure agony. The next thing he knew Butch had lifted him up, and along with Fish, he was dragged out the back to a waiting car. Fish was abandoning her club. On the point of passing out, Fish slapped his face.

"Stay awake, Oswald.".

Fish was wrapping something around his leg.

"He's losing to much blood Butch, we have to drop him at the hospital, now.".

Oswald found it hard to focus, what was going on. Then came a load bang and he felt the world spin, before everything went black.

*********************************************

Jim Gordon rushed up to Harvey Bullock.

"Shoot-out at Fish's club, just came in, grab the keys Harv .. I'm driving.".

Jim slapped Harvey on the shoulder as he jogged out to the garage. Harvey grabbed his hat, slumped it onto his head and raced after Jim. 

Edward had been on his was through the bull-pen and heard what Jim had said, he hurried back to his lab in a panic. Edward knew Oswald would be at Fish's club today, was he OK. He paced back and forth, his phone in his hand, why would Oswald not answer. 

What if he was hurt, why had they shot up the club, Oswald had said no-one would dare go there and shoot the place out. What should he do, he muttered to himself, why had they not factored this in to their plan. Stupid .. Stupid. 

"Calm down, he will be fine .. Yikes.".

Riddler attempted to calm Edward down.

"You don't know that!".

Edward yelled at him, continuing to pace from one side of his lab to the other, calling the other man again with no answer.

"Well there is nothing you can do for him, and if you don't pull yourself together, people will know your up to something.".

Riddler watched as Edward unraveled, constantly hitting redial.

***************************************************

Hours later Edward was pacing round Fish's club, he was supposed to be working, collecting evidence, but he was looking for any trace of Oswald. He had found his phone behind the bar and quickly pocketed it. Eleven people lay dead, none of them were Oswald, but there were blood trails everywhere. One lead out the back door into a small fenced in yard, someone had got away, but they were badly injured by the look of how much blood they had lost.

Jim walked up to Harvey, waving his phone.

"Call from the hospital, gunshot wound, might be connected. Essen wants us to go do the interview.".

Harvey put his notebook away and followed Jim out of the club. Edward watched them leave. 

As he packed his sample bag away, he went to grab his clipboard and saw something poking out on the shelf under the bar. He reached over and found a small note pad, gasping he recognized Ozzie's handwriting. This must be Oswald's the top half looked like orders, but it was the doodles that had caught his eye. Little question marks making up pictures, was that an umbrella made up of question marks with a question mark handle. Oh. 

He rushed out to his car and chucked his bag into the back seat. Getting in the front, he lay his clipboard and Oswald's note pad on the passenger seat. Grasping the steering wheel with both hands, he rested his head on it, breathing heavy. Glancing over at Oswald's pad he felt a flutter in his chest. 

Why was Oswald's mind obsessed with question mark umbrellas?. 

"It's us .. Idiot, he's thinking about us.".

Riddler lent forward, towards Ed from the back seat. 

"What?". 

"Worthless to one, But priceless to two, Rich men want it, The poor all need it.".

Riddler smirked.

"Love, what has that got to do with anything?".

"He loves us, my poor, dear, idiot Ed, how did you not notice this?".

Feeling that flutter in his chest again, Edward began to panic.

"We have to find him!".

Edward told Riddler.

"Yes we do!, let's pay a visit to the hospital and question that poor shmuck who got shot!, they might know where we can find our Oswald.". 

**********************************************

Edward and Riddler with matching strides, walked shoulder to shoulder down the corridor at Gotham General.

"Room 274, room 274.".

Edward muttered on repeat, the nurse had been most helpful when he said he was GCPD. Not exactly a lie. As they approached the room a doctor was just leaving.

"Can I question him?".

Edward nodded at the door to room 274.

"He's being prepped for surgery right now, you will have to come back later.". 

As the doctor walked away, Edward opened the door, looking as threatening as he could, he needed to know where Oswald was and whoever this man was, he would tell him. Looking up from the floor, his eyes shifted to the man on the bed. 

"OSWALD!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! I feel so bad, but it had to be done.


	12. Oswald Makes A Bad Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald pushes Ed to his limit.

Oswald Makes A Bad Patient

"Oh thank god, Ed, get me out of here!".

Oswald attempted to pull himself up on the bed. Edward stood frozen in shock, he had not expected to find Oswald, injured no less. 

"Well, help him then, or do I have to do everything?".

Riddler actually looked worried. 

"You can't leave Oswald, you need surgery, the doctor just told me.".

He attempted to push Oswald back on to the bed.

"What happened to you anyway?". 

"I was shot .. Ed ..And I think Fish might have crashed the car we were in.".

He raised his hand to his head, Oh that hurts, not as much as his leg, and oh everything hurt, this was not good. 

"You need to stay Oswald, this is the best place for you, we don't know if you have internal injuries.".

Ed was flustered, what was Oswald thinking, he couldn't leave. 

"Ed .. If I stay, I'm going to get questioned by the cops, that can not happen .. So .. You need to get me out of here pronto.".

Oswald exasperatedly grumbled at him. Knowing that this was an incredibly bad idea, Oswald had a point, Oh Crud.

"I'll take you home then, if that's what you want.". 

"Yes take me back to yours Ed.".

Oswald attempted to get out of the bed again, scrunching his face up in agony. No, Oh dear that's not what Edward had meant at all. 

As he helped Oswald up, he realized that it was probably a great idea, he would look at Oswald's leg when he got them back to his apartment, he knew what to do, although he had never had a live patient before, this would be interesting. 

Getting out of the hospital had been easier than he had thought, no one payed them any notice and he had quickly got Oswald into the back of his car, not without quite a lot of complaining from Oswald. 

As he drove he watched Oswald in the rear view mirror, He told him he was sorry, he had tried to be as gentle as he could, but Oswald's leg was in a bad way and any movement caused considerable pain. Oswald merely glared back at Edward. The stairs up to his apartment were going to be fun, Edward mussed. 

**************************************************

Oswald was now finally on Ed's bed, they had removed his clothes at the hospital, and he was in the gown that the nurse had put on him for surgery. It was far to big for him and swamped his small frame. Edward left him in it for the time being, as he really needed to take a look at his leg and remove the bullet.

Oswald had passed out when Ed was examining his leg, that should make things easier for him, Ed thought to himself. He had a syringe on standby if Oswald woke up. With a deep breath he concentrated on his leg. 

To say it was a mess was an understatement, there was no bullet hole, he had been caught with a shotgun blast, long gashes and glass was still embedded in his calf and knee. Edward gagged as he saw tendons through a long tear running from his knee down to his ankle. Oh Crud, was that a piece of bone. Taking a deep breath, Edward got to work. 

With Oswald leg taken care of, he had done the best he could, but he knew it wouldn't be enough, Oswald would never walk the same again. Only time would tell if he would be able to walk on it at all. 

"I should have left him at the hospital.".

Edward turned to look at Riddler, who had been watching Edward the whole time that he had been fixing Oswald's leg. Riddler merely shrugged.

"You did good Ed, so what, he'll have a limp, he's still alive isn't he?".

Was that praise, from Riddler, this was a first. Edward really looked at him, he had been worried for Oswald just as much, maybe even more so than himself. 

Edward stared down at Oswald, what was it about this man that had sucked them both in, and made them care so much if he lived or died. He looked so small just laying there, Edward felt that damn flutter in his chest again, choosing to ignore it, he went to get the antibiotics for Oswald, leaving Riddler sitting on the bed with him.

*****************************************************

Edward had to go into work, as much as he wanted to stay and keep a watchful eye on Oswald, the war had escalated and it was all hand's on deck at the GCPD. He needed to know what was going on, so he could keep Oswald informed. As the days went by more bodies arrived at the morgue.

Maroni was now dead, along with most of his top people. The GCPD were looking for Fish, but so far no one had seen her. Edward wondered how badly she been injured in the crash, and had no idea if she was still even alive. Butch had been found in the Narrows, outside one of Fish's safe houses, he was in Gotham General. 

His arm had been so mangled that they had to amputate. Jim had been to the hospital to question him, but Butch had told them nothing. So far the GCPD. were in the dark. Edward took a perverse pleasure in knowing exactly what was going on. 

Arriving home Edward found Oswald in a foul mood, with everything going on in the streets he was stuck in bed, he wanted to be out there, he needed to know what was going on it was driving him mad not knowing. This resulted in him snapping at Edward for the smallest of things, and it was driving Edward insane. 

"Did you get more of that spicy mustard I like, you know we're out, honestly Ed can you do anything I ask?".

Oswald glared at Ed as he stepped through the door, he hadn't even removed his coat. Enough was enough, Edward snapped. Marching over to the bed he loomed over the smaller man, anger clear on his face, this had to stop now. 

"ENOUGH ... I CAN NOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!".

Edward roared at Oswald, the smaller man would not back down, instead Oswald got right up into Edward's face so close they were almost touching. 

"YOU. WILL. NOT .TALK. TO. ME .LIKE. THIS. ED!".

Oswald shouted right back, going red in the face. Before he know what he was doing, Edward had his hand wrapped around Oswald throat. Oswald pushed himself further into Edward's grip, glaring back at him. 

For a split second the pair just stared each other in the eye, before Edward's lip's crush Oswald's in a fevered kiss, Oswald pulled Ed closer to him, as he aggressively kissed Ed back. Tongues fought for dominance, neither man was willing to give in to the other, this was more of a war than a kiss. 

They were both running out of air, but they refused to stop. Ed needed to breath, and leaning back, he gasped before diving back in. Oswald moaned as Ed's hand grasped the side of his face, pushing him down onto the pillow, as he clambered awkwardly over him, not breaking their kiss. 

Oswald let out a groan of pain, causing Ed to stop and move away from him. 

"Oh god, Oswald I'm so sorry.. Did I hurt your leg ... Oh ... Are you OK?".

Ed apologized, flustered, face red and chest still heaving. Oswald winced as he looked at him. 

"I'm fine Ed, be more careful.. Get back down here.".

Oswald commanded, pulling Edward back down onto the bed. Not needing to be told twice Ed resumed their kiss, much more gentle this time as he nipped at Oswald's bottom lip with his own. This time Oswald moaned in pleasure as their kiss heated up again, his hands roaming Ed's chest and back.

Pulling his jumper up he felt the heat of his body through his shirt. He attempted to remove Ed's coat, until he gave up and and started pulling on his shirt instead. Ed finally catching on removed his coat and slung it on the floor. Kissing his way down Oswald's neck, Oh dear already his finger marks could be seen bruising on Oswald's flesh.

As he made his way along Oswald's collar bone, he smiled. 'I marked him' he thought to himself with satisfaction, mine. 

Ed gasped as Oswald hand's found their way onto the bare flesh of his back, he had never been touched like this before and it was all becoming a bit to much for Ed to handle, he felt like he wanted to cry, his emotions were all over the place. This man truly wanted him, weird, nerdy Ed, it was all to much as he found himself sobbing into Oswald neck, clutching him tightly. 

Oswald held him as he sobbed, shushing him and telling him it was OK, he had no idea why Ed was crying, and until he calmed down Ed couldn't tell him, so he did the only thing he could think of and held him tight, kissing the side of his head, murmuring that everything was going to be alright.

It was this very moment that Oswald realized that he was in love with Ed, as he held the crying man in his arms, he never wanted to let this man go ever again. He wanted a future with him so much that it stole the very breath from his lungs, he loved this man more than anything, more than he ever thought possible.

Ed was his one true love. 

He understood now why Ozzie had saved him so many times, why he had risked everything they had in the future to change their past, this man was his everything and Oswald was sure that without Ed by his side, that there was no point of being King, if he didn't have Ed to share it with.


	13. Oswald Gets What He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well for our boys.

Oswald Gets What He Wants

After Ed's miniature breakdown, things had been good between them, they shared kisses now, much to Oswald's amazement, and they both seemed more comfortable with each other, it all became natural between them, as if they had been like this the whole time.

Oswald had been on his leg more at Ed's insistence, it was not going great, his movement was limited, he could move his knee, but it caused him pain, which Ed assured him should lessen in time. His calf hurt constantly, and his foot had turned outwards as a result of his damaged ligaments. 

Ed kept a close eye to make sure no infection set in, it was the best he could do. Every time Ed apologized, Oswald was quick to reassure him that he had done all he could and he was happy with it, he could walk, well shuffle, that was good enough for now. He told Ed proudly that it was a war wound.

"Thank god I didn't loss an eye!".

He joked, Ed really didn't see the funny side, and mothered him constantly. 

As soon as Oswald could move around well enough he needed to make an appointment to see Falcone, he wanted Fish's club, as long as she was gone or in hiding, Oswald could step in and take it as long as Falcone said he could. Falcone didn't care who ran the club as long as it made money and he got his cut, that's just how things worked in Gotham.

Oswald needed to get back there and clean up, talk to whoever was left from Fish's crew, to see the lay of the land in regards to Falcone. He was hoping that Falcone had taken quite a hit too, but he needed to get back out there yesterday. 

Ed was great with information, but he only had what came into the GCPD and that was just the tip of the iceberg. As much as he wanted to send Ed to get more, he needed to keep him out of it as much as possible. 

No one knew that it had been Oswald in the hospital, just some faceless thug who had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He needed to show his face soon or people would think he was dead and he would find the club run by someone else. It was the not knowing that was getting to him, without Ed he would be going crazy. 

**************************************************

It had been almost three weeks since the shootout and Oswald had set up his meeting, Falcone had agreed that Oswald could run the club, same rates as Fish. He had been able to track down a few of Fish's old crew, most were dead or had left Gotham all together. They didn't care who was in charge as long as they got paid, this worked well in Oswald's favor. 

He had his own crew, his own club and all the information he would need to remove Falcone, only when the time was right. He took great satisfaction in removing Fish's sign from the club and ordered his own,a purple umbrella, he wanted to learn how to run a club well before he moved up to his bigger Iceberg Lounge in the future. 

His sign would flash, much like the sign outside the window at their apartment, Oswald truly thought of it as his home now, home was anywhere that Ed was. 

Returning home, Ed was already there, he hadn't realized how late it was. He was making something that smelled heavenly for their dinner, he really was a good cook, he even managed to do his mother's recipes to perfection. 

"Your mother phoned again, She wants to meet me for dinner Sunday.".

Ed huffed worriedly. 

"I told you already Ed, you have nothing to worry about, she's going to love you.".

"That's nice of you to say Oz, but I have never met someone's mother before, well other people's mothers, everyone has one after all, it's just ...mmffh.".

Oswald shut him up with a kiss, he had been wanting to do it all day. He had to pull Ed down by his tie to do so, and was probably not very comfortable for Ed, but he didn't complain as he gave in to Oswald's lips against his own, the kiss became quite heated very quickly. With a regretful grumble Ed pulled away.

"Dinner!".

Ed glanced at the stove, made sure nothing was going to bubble over, and pulled Oswald back in, holding him to take the weight off his bad leg, he lost himself in the kiss. 

Over dinner Oswald told him that there was still no sign of Fish, Ed had nothing either, a few small time hoods had been arrested, but when questioned they had no idea where Fish was. Oswald didn't want to see Butch to question him, things had just been weird since he read Ozzie's book and couldn't look Butch in the eye, knowing that he had killed him in the future. 

And quite irrationally that in the future, Butch had tried to kill Ed, it angered him and he really wanted to hurt him for something that hadn't even happened. No he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible for as long as he could to avoid complications. 

********************************************************

Laying in bed together that night, Ed was thinking of the best way they could celebrate Oswald becoming an under-boss and having his very own club. If things went to plan they would both have time to get settled in to their new roles before the next big event happened.

Hopefully they hadn't change things too much to their future and the timeline would follow Ozzie's exactly. Ed had thrown his completely out the window and had no idea what his future held. No Arkham on the horizon for him thank you very much, He had hoped he could stay at the GCPD until Oswald ran for Mayor. 

"Do you still want to be Mayor in this future?".

Now that he thought about it he didn't know if Oswald still planned to or not. 

"Yes, I think it's still a great idea ... Why? .. Do you not think that we should?". 

"What? ... Yes .. No .. I still think its a perfect idea, I didn't know if you still wanted to.".

Ed turned on his side to face him. 

"I must admit I do like the sound of it Ed, Mayor and my Chief of Staff ... Oh .. Do you still want to be my Chief of Staff ... It's OK if you don't, I don't want to presume.".

This time it was Ed who stopped Oswald with a kiss.

"I really do Oz, I just want to stay working for the GCPD until you run for office, can you imagine the look on all their faces when I join your campaign.".

Ed actually giggled at the prospect, picturing Harvey and Jim's faces, along with the rest of the morons at the GCPD. What a shock they would all get, they wouldn't see it coming. Oh he could not wait, this was going to be perfect. 

Oswald smiled at seeing Ed so excited, he couldn't help pulling him close for a kiss, lips brushing together softly as Ed's giggles subsided. Back in control, Ed deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against Oswald's. Ed moved Oswald so he rested on top of him, their bodies flush together, this allowed Ed to wrap his legs around Oswald's hips, making sure he didn't accidentally catch his bad leg.

Oswald looked down at Ed he looked different without his glasses, softer somehow, he lent back down and left little soft peck on Ed's lips. Ed gave an actual growl, grabbing the back of Oswald's head and crush their lips together, kissing him with so much passion it made Oswald's head spin.

Oswald could feel himself becoming hard, and tried to lift his groin away from Ed, they had done loads of making out in the weeks since Ed had kissed him, but Oswald knew that Ed was reticent to take it any further. This was all still very new to Ed and it wasn't as if they both had lots of experience either.

Oswald had forgotten about his leg for the moment and it gave way as he tried to move, dropping him completely on top of Ed. There was no way that Ed couldn't feel how hard he was, Oh, Ed was hard too. Oswald could feel Ed's cock pressed next to his own. 

Both men froze and looked at each other, faces red with embarrassment, when Ed's mouth split into that all to familiar grin, his eyes flashed with want, as he dragged Oswald into a deep, hot, kiss, all tongue and teeth, biting at his lips and sliding his tongue against Oswald's own.

He couldn't pull away even if he wanted to, he was imprisoned by Ed's legs, holding their cocks firmly together. Ed began to thrust his hips upwards to rub against Oswald, both men moaned at the contact. Oswald gave an experimental roll of his own and lost his breath at the rush of pleasure this caused.

Ed broke the kiss and latched on to Oswald neck, scraping his teeth and biting down, the next second his tongue caressed the sting away. His body felt too hot, as his brain supplied him with the fact that Ed might now be Riddler. 

Oswald tried to stop, moving his face away.

"Riddler?".

"No Oz .. Ed, I'm still me.".

His breath ghosted over the bite on Oswald's neck, as he rolled his hips in time with Oswald, he never intended to take things this far, but seeing the power Oswald now possessed was doing things to Ed. Making him want as much of this man as he could get.

Oswald kissed him again, he was so very close, moaning into Ed's mouth, his hips started to stutter. He had wanted skin on skin, but the friction from their underwear was adding to the pleasure. 

"Come for me Oz.".

Ed broke their kiss, now biting his own lip he gazed in to Oswald's eyes, at Oswald's first gasp, Ed moaned and came feeling Oswald's cock pulse next to his own, as he did the same. 

The pair shared lazy kisses until the feeling became to uncomfortable, and Ed fumbled around to find tissue to clean them both up. The realization hit Ed out of nowhere, he had just had sex with a man and it had felt wonderful. 

Then he was filled with panic, what was he doing, he had been fine with all the kissing and sharing the bed, but this was a step he had taken himself without Riddler anywhere to be found. This was all him, just Ed, the real Ed. 

He found himself laughing, for the first time he felt truly free, not letting his past hold him back, he could be anyone he wanted, what did he even need Riddler for now, he hadn't seen him since he fixed Oswald's leg. Maybe they had already become one without him knowing, still laughing softly to himself, so he didn't wake Oswald, he pulled Oswald to him and snuggled the other man contentedly, it felt so good to have Oswald in his arms, as he drifted off to sleep. 

Riddler stood at the foot of the bed, he had seen everything, his plan was working just they way he wanted, Ed was becoming more like him, he had even recognized that smile. 

Soon he could switch places with Ed and even Ozzie wouldn't know. Grinning he tipped his hat at the sleeping pair and disappeared.


	14. Back To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening in the future with Ed and Ozzie?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut, you have been warned.

Back To The Future

The pair watched their younger selves vanish, Ed looked over at his husband with his trademark grin. 

"We did it Ozzie, we really did it, I wasn't sure that it would really work but .. Wow.".

Ed gave a full body shiver in excitement, sometimes he even amazed himself. 

"Well what happens now Ed?, how long do we have to wait for the changes in our timeline to take effect?, nothing feels different.". 

"It's like a ripple Ozzie, everything we change now in our past will ripple back to us and it will change, I don't know how long we have to wait, possibly days or even weeks. Time is funny Ozzie I told you all this when I started building the machine. It's all theoretical no-one really knows how it works.". 

Ozzie huffed at Ed.

"I thought it would change straight away, but I still remember Blackgate and everything, why is this the first time I'm hearing about ripples?". 

"I'm sure I mentioned it Ozzie, and I surmise that we will still remember our timeline as well as the new one, for the simple reason that it is us changing it, where as everyone else will only be aware of the new timeline.".

"Time is weird Ed, Ehh .. I need a drink!".

Ozzie held his hand out to Ed.

"Care to join this old bird, Riddler?". 

Oh, Ozzie was flirting with him, how could Ed resist, taking his husband's hand he intoned.

"Shall we?".

With a bow he linked arms with Ozzie, as the pair strolled arm in arm to the lounge. Ozzie poured them both a drink, as they made themselves comfortable on their couch. 

"To restoring our timeline!".

Ozzie raised his glass in a toast, Ed copied him beaming with pride.

"To correcting mistakes.".

He intoned back, before they both broke out in laughter, gazing at each other. 

Finishing his drink, Ed climbed into Ozzie's lap, draping his arms over his husband's shoulders. Ozzie tilted his head to look up at him, as Ed lent into a kiss. Even though they had been married for almost six years now, every kiss felt like their first. 

As Ed plundered Ozzie's mouth he couldn't help remembering when Ozzie had been small and thin, he much preferred him now with all his chubby flesh, so much more for him to kiss and run his hands over.

Oh, how he adored this man, so soft yet full of power. He couldn't resist giving a small wiggle in Ozzie's ample lap, causing him to moan obscenely directly into Ed's mouth. 

"May I take you to bed, Mr Penguin?".

Ed purred, fluttered his lashes in an attempt to be seductive. Ozzie looked far to happy with himself, nibbling his own lip he breathed.

"You may, Mr Riddler.".

As a slight tinge of blush graced his chubby cheeks, knowing just how much Ed wanted him never ceased to amaze him. 

Clambering off Ozzie's lap far too quickly, unbalanced Ed, who almost fell over in his haste, he wanted his husband so badly that his dorky younger self shone through his usual confidence. Grinning he extended his hand to his husband, helping him to his feet, with a coy look on his face he led Ozzie to their bedroom.

Ozzie sat on their bed and watched Ed strip out of his clothes, another time he might make Ed put on a show for him, but right now Ed seemed to be making short work of removing them. Stumbling around, Ozzie was sure his husband was going to end up on his ass.

Ed was in the process of trying to remove his trousers when he heard Ozzie laugh, bent over, one leg already out, with his shirt undone, he glanced up at his husband. 

His hair was standing up in places and his glasses had slipped down his nose and looked in danger of falling off his face completely. He was such a sight that Ozzie found himself roaring with laughter. 

"Very suave Mr Riddler.".

He managed to chuckle out before resuming his laughing fit. Ed childishly stuck his tongue out at the him and continued to undress. With the last piece falling to the floor he launched himself at Ozzie, pushing him back onto the bed gently. 

"You want suave, Mr Penguin?".

Ed purred, taking control he started to remove Ozzie's clothes, working his way down his body, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his way down his chest, sliding his body seductively along his on his way down to Ozzie's belt. 

Ozzie propped himself up on his elbows to make eye contact with Ed, as he watched him unbuckle his belt before sliding it free. He undid Ozzie's trousers and he lifted slightly so Ed could remove them. 

With nothing now in his way, Ed grasped Ozzie's cock and without breaking eye contact opened his mouth and started to slowly take him in. Ozzie let out a shuddering moan as the wet heat of Ed's mouth closed around him, Ed winked at him with his mouth now full of his cock, his lips stretched obscenely . 

He let out a breathy laugh at his husband's cheeky wink, as he felt Ed's tongue caress the underside, as he pulled back slowly almost all the way off him before plunging back down. Ed set up a rhythm, swirling his tongue around the tip when he pulled up, driving Ozzie wild. 

He tried hard not to fuck into his husbands mouth, but within minutes his body had taken over and he thrust into him, again and again, gripping Ed's hair and moving his head to get the best angle. Ed moaned around his cock, he loved all the rough handling, the feeling of being used by his husband for his pleasure, his own cock hung heavy between his legs and bobbed with every one of Ozzie's thrusts. 

Being on his knees for Ozzie like this, made Ed feel powerful, knowing that it was only ever him, who could make this man unravel and feel so much pleasure, no one else would dare be allowed to touch Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin, in this way. Ed would kill any man who tried to touch him, and he had a time or two, stupid, vapid, young men who thought they could seduce the Emperor Penguin, for their own ambition. Not knowing of Ed's significance to the Penguin, he had exacted his vengeance on them, the answer to Ed's final riddle to them, on Ed's own lips. "Mine!".

"Ah .. Ed ..I'm close.".

Ozzie's thrusts became deeper and longer as his neared orgasm, Ed hummed around his cock, encouraging him to come when he was ready. 

"Ed ... Ed ... Eddie....".

Ozzie thrust one final time burying his cock in Ed's throat as he came, Ed pulled back so he could taste him, as he pulsed out onto his tongue, he licked the tip of his cock and sucked gently, as he released him from his mouth with a soft pop. Licking his swollen lips, Ed looked up through his lashes.

"Cum here often?".

Ozzie released a breathy chuckle.

"Mr Riddler .. Puns now!, I really think you should stick to riddles, they are more your forte after all.".

He extended his hand out to his husband, helping to pull him up off the floor and onto their bed. 

"Plus that one was so bad, it almost makes me wants to pun-ish you.".

Ozzie chuckled, not noticing how Ed shivered in excitement at the thought of Ozzie punishing him. What would his lovely bird do to him, he looked at Ozzie expectantly, one eyebrow raised in question. 

Oh ..OH ..Ozzie's breath caught as the realization hit him, he wanted to be punished, but what would be suitable, he pondered, what would he like to do to Ed. Brow creased as he thought about what he wanted to do, his eyes trailed up Ed's naked body, when he looked at his hands he had the most perfect idea. 

"Get me your tie, and your punishment can begin!".

Ozzie commanded. Ed couldn't contain his excitement as he all but leapt from the bed, to do as Ozzie asked. Handing over his tie, he grinned at him, Ed was sure he knew what was going to happen next, his whole body vibrated with want as Ozzie pushed Ed down onto the bed and securely bound his wrists. 

"No touching!".

Ed play frowned at him, he knew how much Ed loved to touch him all over, hands roaming as if he couldn't decide where to keep them. He grinned up at Ozzie, play frown now just a distant memory as he settled on the bed waiting for his husband to start, this was going to be torture of the best kind.

"No moving, or I will tie you down!".

Ed was wriggling in excitement, but stilled at this command, his breathing becoming erratic as Ozzie's hands stroked over his chest, lightly caressing his nipples. It took everything Ed had not to arch up into Ozzie's touch, and it only got worse from there, as he draped his considerable weight on top of Ed, imprisoning Ed's cock between their naked flesh, without given Ed any friction or relief. 

Moaning as Ozzie pushed his legs apart, and slowly moved down his body, Ed was chewing his bottom lip raw, trying to contain the urge to thrust up against Ozzie's chubby tummy. His husband was soon between Ed's spread legs and smiling devilishly at him as he lightly stroked over his cock. Ed was clutching his hands together and whining at the barely there caress. 

"Ozzie ...Please!!".

"Mr Penguin!".

Ozzie corrected him, looking stern.

"Mr ...Penguin .. Please.".

"Mr Riddler. As much as I enjoy your begging, something else is begging even more hhrm.".

Ozzie hummed, as he slowly circled his finger around Ed's hole, pushing gently to make his point clear, but not pushing any further. 

"Oh yes, please, Mr Penguin.".

Ed had started to shake, he wasn't sure how much more teasing he could take. 

It didn't take long for Ozzie to slid one lubed finger into Ed, who was making the most beautiful noises, little breathy moans as Ozzie fuck him with one finger, before adding another. Soon he knew he was ready for him, and sliding his fingers out he lubed his cock, and pushed the tip into Ed and stopped. 

"No more Puns, Mr Riddler?".

Ozzie was straining not to push into Ed's tight heat.

"No .. Mr ...Mmhh .. Penguin.".

Ed shaking his head mumbled out, as Ozzie giving one long thrust buried himself in Ed. Draping himself over his husband Ozzie began to thrust slowly, Ed placing his bound arms around Ozzie's neck, lifted his head for a kiss. With the taste of blood on their lips, where Ed had chewed and split his bottom one, Ozzie moaned into his mouth picking up his pace and now thrust with everything he had.

Ed wrapped his legs around Ozzie's large waist and met him thrust for thrust, he had already been so close, that when Ozzie hit his prostate this time he came, making Ozzie slid easier against his body as he chased his own orgasm. 

"Come for me Ozzie.".

Ed lazily tried meeting Ozzie's thrusts, now almost completely spent. 

"Ed .. Oh .. Ed.".

All their power play now gone, just them, as Ozzie fucked into Ed a few more times before he shuddered, stilled and came deep inside his husband, collapsing down on top of him, breathing heavy. 

Ed left bloody kisses on Ozzie's cheek as they both cuddled each other.

"Cum here often .. Indeed!".

Ozzie chuckled on top of Ed, who joined in, hold Ozzie tight the best he could with his still bound hands.


	15. Sunday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Gertrude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff.

Sunday Dinner

Ed was in a panic, it was before six on a Sunday morning and he was going to meet Oswald's mother for the first time. This would not end well, he just knew that she would hate him on sight, and think of him as the weird man Oswald brought to dinner that one time. 

Ed had told him that it was a bad idea to spring their relationship on her, he needed to talk to her on his own without Ed there. 

Gertrude was always worried that Oswald was going to run off with some hussy, Oswald had once told him, while explaining his mother to Ed. Oh dear, did that make Ed the hussy. Oswald had after all not been home to see his mother since the shoot out at fish's club, and she didn't know about his injury. 

Ed crumpled to the floor, this was going to be an absolute disaster of epic proportions. 

Oswald rubbed his eyes, did he even get any sleep last night, his leg throbbed and every time he had rolled over the pain had woke him up, Ed had given him painkillers but Oswald didn't like the fuzzy feeling he got from taking them, he needed a clear head to deal with everything, so he just suffered the pain the best he could.

What on earth was that noise, he looked around the apartment, but at first couldn't make out where it was coming from. Then he spotted Ed on the floor, just behind the kitchen counter. Grabbing his cane as he swung himself out of bed, he stumbled over to Ed. Looking down at him he could see what a state the other man was in. He was babbling away to himself, making an awful keening sound that set Oswald's teeth on edge. 

"Stop that at once Ed, what on earth are you doing, what's got into you?".

Oswald was most definitely not a morning person and was exceptionally grumpy until he had at least two cups of coffee, the only time he drank the stuff. His pain was also not helping his mood any and finding Ed in this state was the last straw. Ed lifted teary eyes up to Oswald, gulping when he saw the look on his face. 

"I can't do this Oz, she will hate me, Oh god, I'm a hussy!".

Ed broke down in tears once more, Oswald stared, mouth open, what the hell was Ed going on about. 

Oswald wanted to get down on the floor and take Ed in his arms, but that was just not possible with his leg, instead he grasped the other man arms to pull him up from the floor. Ed came willingly and fell into Oswald's waiting arms, wrapping himself round him and sobbed onto his shoulder. 

"Ed your not a hussy, where has this all come from, I told you that mother is going to love you, just as much as I do.".

Oswald rubbed Ed's back attempting to soothe the other man. Ed stopped crying and went stiff in Oswald's arms.

"You love me?".

"What?".

Oswald took a second to realize what he had just admitted, well shit, this wasn't how he had wanted to tell Ed how he felt. 

"You just said that you love me, Oswald, do you?".

Ed had pulled back from clinging to Oswald to look the other man in the eye. 

"Yes Edward Nygma, I love you.".

Oswald barely dared to breath, finding it difficult to maintain eye contact, as he waited for his world to collapse. 

"I love you too, Oswald.".

Ed took a breath and smiled at him shyly.

"Oh. Thank god.".

Oswald finally breathed, returning Ed's smile, well that went much better than he had expected. 

**************************************************

Ed's earlier panic had vanished, and Oswald was left to deal with a very giddy Ed, he bounced in excitement at the smallest of things, just a look from Oswald would set the man bouncing on his toes and smiling his massive grin, leaving Oswald rolling his eyes at his antics.

Drinking his coffee he begrudgingly took a painkiller, he was a little worried himself about telling his mother about the two of them. He was hoping that it wouldn't come as to much of a shock for her, and that she would understand that Ed was his one true love. She had always been quite insistent about that fact and he was still coming up with a plan to reunite his mother with her one true love, his father. 

Ed placed breakfast in front of him and kissed him on the top of his head, beaming at Oswald he sat opposite him to eat his own breakfast, looking completely content. 

Pushing his plate to one side, Ed rested his elbows on the table, as he steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them to gazed adoringly at Oswald. How had he not realized how madly in love this man was with him, thought Oswald, he couldn't hide this from his mother even if he wanted to. 

******************************************************

Knocking on his mothers door, Oswald started to feel a little bit sick, they had both been quiet in Ed's car on the way from picking up the flowers for his mother, lilies naturally, which Ed now held as if his life depended on it, he could only hope that he wasn't crushing the stems too much. 

Oswald tried to give him a reassuring smile but the look on Ed's face told him he had failed miserably, with a deep sigh he waited for his mother to let them in. 

Gertrude smiled at the pair as she opened the door and dragged Oswald bodily into a bone crushing hug. All the air was forced out of Oswald's lungs and he made a rather embarrassing ommph sound, as she crushed him to her chest. Ed took this all in with great amusement and grinned at the spectacle, until his nerves made a reappearance, he dropped his head to look at his feet. 

"Why have you not been to see your mother?".

Gertrude released Oswald and playfully swatted him on the arm. 

"I've been busy, mother. I told you I run a club now. This is Edward mother, be nice!".

Rubbing her hands down the front of her dress, she inclined her head to Ed and looked him up and down. Her face gave nothing away. Ed shuffled his feet feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. He suddenly remembered that he was holding flowers for this woman and promptly shoved them towards her. She took them from him and finally graced him with a smile. 

"Edvard .. It is so good to meet you at last.".

She made it sound like an accusation, but she was still smiling, so Ed counted that as a win. 

Gertrude ushered them in and told them to sit at the table as dinner was almost ready and she was going to put the flowers in a vase, she waved her hands to get them both moving. Ed looked at Oswald as he led the way. 

Gertrude asked so many questions of Oswald that he hardly ate anything, honestly he still felt a bit sick and was trying to think of the best way to tell her about his relationship with Ed. She had already gone into a panic over his injured leg, but had looked kindly at Ed, when Oswald had told her how it had been Ed who had taken care of him. 

"We're a couple!".

Oswald blurted out, then suddenly looked horrified with what he had just said, clamping his hand over his mouth. 

"I know.".

Gertrude simply replied, with a small shrug. 

"What?".

Both Ed and Oswald looked at her in shock.

"Do you think I am stupid Osvald, I can tell by the way you look at each other, I know when talking to you on the phone, you find someone special, a mother knows these things, he is nice young man, I approve.".

She finished with a small nod of her head that reminded Ed of Oswald. Both men relaxed now that was out of the way with, allowing Oswald to finish his dinner. 

**************************************************

Gertrude pulled Ed into a hug and kissed his cheek, smiling up at him. 

"So handsome, you take good care of my Osvald.".

She released Ed patting him affectionately, Ed smiled down at her, nodding. 

"My Osvald, you have done so well for yourself, he is very handsome, no painted lady for you, you chose nice man, I like him Osvald.".

She whispered in his ear as she hugged him, Ed heard her anyway and blushed at the complement.

"We will see you next Sunday, Mother.".

Oswald kissed her on the cheek as he stepped out of a her embrace, taking Ed's hand in his own. 

"So romantic!".

Gertrude clasped her hand to her heart as she watched them leave, before closing her door. 

Ed all but skipped to the car, he couldn't believe that she had liked him, and approved of his and Oswald's relationship, with a happy little shiver he opened the door for Oswald. 

"Such a gentleman, Edvard.".

Oswald mimicked, his mother, causing Ed to laugh with his head tipped back. 

As Ed got into the car, Oswald glanced over at him, he looked so very happy that his mother had liked him, how other people didn't see what a wonderful man Ed was, he would never know. Gotham was full of morons and imbeciles, if they couldn't see how truly exceptional this man was. Before Ed had a chance to start the car, Oswald pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"Let's go home Ed.".

Oswald released him so he could drive them both there. 

"Roger dodger.".

Ed smiled back at Oswald, today could not have gone better, he truly liked Gertrude almost as much as he loved her son. 

With a happy smile, Ed thought about how perfect his life was at this moment, things could only get better from this point, he was sure of it.


	16. An E.Nygma Wrapped In A Riddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not looking good for Ed.

An E.Nygma Wrapped In A Riddler

Things had been going incredibly well for Oswald, but a shortage of manpower meant he was busy recruiting new thugs. Sending men to talk with the unaffiliated gangs that had sprung up in Gotham, Oswald was offering to take them under his umbrella, so to speak, with a considerable payout if any were interested in his offer.

Meetings with gang leaders took up a lot of his time and were tiresome, but it needed to be done if he was to keep a firm hold on his power base. This didn't leave him with much time to spend with Ed, only seeing each other briefly before they went their separate ways each day. 

Likewise Ed was just as busy at the GCPD. The gang war that they had started, had increased crime and Gotham was facing a crime wave, if Oswald didn't act quickly to stamp it out. Ed found himself sent to multiple crime scenes a day, shootings and stabbings were on the rise and innocent people were getting caught in the crossfire.

Oswald needed to restore order before the GCPD cracked down and discovered that Oswald was now in charge, anonymity would only last so long and Oswald needed to capitalize on his while he still could. 

The moment the GCPD became aware of Oswald's rise in power, he would be investigated and followed. They both knew that this would happen eventually but aimed to delay it as much as possible, Ed could not be seen anywhere near Oswald when that happened.

Ed was deep in thought as he ran another standard test in his lab, normal procedure and tedious at best, he could do it with his eye's closed, so he had let his mind wonder. He had an itch in the back of his brain that he was missing something important, he just couldn't figure out what it was and it was driving him crazy.

He decided that he needed a break, maybe fresh air would do the trick and clear the cobwebs from his head. 

Making his way out the back door that was scarcely ever used, except by himself, he reclined against the alley wall to gather his thoughts. He was thinking about Oswald, the man always brought a smile to his face, he understood his future self much better now, he knew that he would do anything for Oswald without being asked, he truly wanted him to succeed. 

He really couldn't picture his life now without Oswald being there by his side. Still smiling to himself he became aware of a voice getting louder the closer it got to him, someone was talking on a phone and coming his way. 

Ed ducked down behind a large dumpster to eavesdrop on the conversation, knowledge was power after all, and he was Oswald's eyes and ears within the GCPD. It sounded to Ed as if one of the detectives was receiving a 'hot tip' as they liked to refer to them, oh this could be useful to Oswald, Ed listened in intently, trying to catch all the conversation. 

The detectives speaking volume changed as Ed deduced he was pacing one moment closer to Ed then further away, so he was finding it hard to keep up with the conversation, missing some of it, as the detective walked too far away from him to hear. 

"What? ... Don't know him, never heard of .... You can't .... Umbrella bo ..... No snively littl ...... Ald Cobb ..... Yeah are y .... Keep me informed.". 

Ed froze, Oh crud, was he talking about Oswald, had someone snitched on him to a detective at the GCPD, Ed had to think fast, no one else could find out, it was too soon, Oswald needed more time. What could he do, he stepped out from behind the dumpster just as detective Flass entered the alley. Putting on his most convincing smile, Ed turned to Flass. 

"Good afternoon, Detective.".

Ed attempted to appear friendly, as he blocked the door back into the precinct. Looking him up and down, Flass flashed a fake smile as if he was pleased to see Ed. 

"Riddle-man, what are you doing out here?, not enough dead bodies to keep you busy?".

Ed cringed, why did every detective insist on calling him that. It had only taken one to address him as such, now that's all he was known as. Trying to side step Ed, Flass attempted to get to the door, but Ed moved with him, keeping it blocked. 

"Hot tip, Detective?".

"What?. Oh.".

Flass waved his phone around in his hand.

"Yes, found out we have a new player, thinks he's a big man in charge, slimy little rat, used to be Fish Mooney's Umbrell--".

Flass stopped talking, with a sharp intake of breath he looked down at his stomach, why was there a knife there. 

Ed had just reacted, his Knife was in his hand before he even knew what he was doing. The next instant he had plunged it straight into Flass, Ed pulled it out with a gasp, 'Oh dear' what to do now. He looked at Flass, he would tell, he would let everyone know that Ed stabbed him, he would tell everyone about Oswald.

Ed would loss his job, no, no, he had to stay here for Oswald. Ed plunged the blade in again and again and again. When he stopped he found himself laughing, with Flass's body bleeding out at his feet. Taking a breath, Ed wiped his knife before placing it back in his pocket. 

Opening the door he checked that the corridor was empty, returning to Flass he grabbed hold of the detectives feet and dragged him inside the precinct, and to his lab as quickly as he could. Dumping him onto the floor, Ed locked the lab door, and quickly found cleaning supplies to remove the drag marks and blood which were like a giant arrow leading to his crime. 

He would do a more meticulous job later, but it looked clean enough for now, Ed did have a body to dispose of after all. 

After dissecting Flass, and placing him in acid, he had his future self to thank for that idea, knowing that this was the exact way that he had disposed of Officer Dougherty in the other timeline. Ed chuckled to himself.

"What a day. What a day!".

He couldn't wait to get home and tell Oswald all about it, he felt so complete, happy, amazing in fact, giddy or was that dizzy, Oh, Ed's vision began to swim and his head started to pound. He removed his glasses with one hand and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. Everything seemed like it was shrinking, Oh his head hurt so much, he closed his eyes tight. 

Ed's posture suddenly relaxed, he took a deep cleansing breath and replaced his glasses back on his face. Walking over to the mirror he looked at his reflection, turning his head to each side before leaning forward. A wide smile graced his lips as he looked deep into his own eyes. 

"Well done Eddie boy, I'm almost proud of you, Ozzie has been such a bad influence on you, hasn't he!".

His chuckle turned into a full laugh, full of glee and excitement.

"Sorry Eddie. My turn now, get comfortable in there, I'm in control now and you my friend, will just become a memory. The Riddler is here to stay, be seeing you.".

Riddler tipped an imaginary hat at his reflection. 

'Oh what to do first', Riddler contemplated, he must not give himself away just yet, it might be fun to play the part of Ed for a little while, just until it became too boring, this was going to be so easy. Riddler gathered Ed's things together, Chinese for dinner to celebrate. Ozzie wouldn't know he was celebrating his freedom, no it would be his first kill, firmly on his path of crime. 

'Must pick up a nice bottle of Wine for our first meal together', Riddler considered what vintage to get as he strolled out of the GCPD with his head held high, smile firmly in place. 

****************************************************

Oswald was late, Riddler had food waiting and a nice bottle of wine, he wanted to start the evening off on a high note, what with Ed's first kill. His first kill too in fact, it had felt so good to plunge his knife into that moron, the feel of it sliding in to his flesh had been surreal, Ed had been so focused on Flass that he hadn't even notice Riddler was there, relishing every second of their first kill. 

It had felt so good, giving him such a rush, that he had been able to take control so very easily. Ed had been quiet, he had anticipated having to wrestle control from him, but he had just let go. He could still feel him deep inside, huh what does he care, he doesn't need Ed, it was always the other way round, Ed had needed him. 

All that was now in the past, Ed's body was his now, he was The Riddler. Watch out Gotham, soon everyone would know and fear The Riddler, just as it should be.

When Oswald finally made an appearance, the food had long grown cold, and Riddler had polished off most of the wine, he swung round to face Oswald. 

"Well, you could have called, foods cold!".

Riddler flapped his arms around dramatically, his first night in full control and Ozzie had the audacity to be late. Riddler went to stand and realized he might actually be a bit drunk, as he hung on to the back of his chair to stay upright. 

He had wanted Ozzie to come home, have a lovely meal, be astounded at his declaration of love, because that is what killing Flass had been, his, Riddler's declaration of his love for Ozzie and he wanted him to know that.

Ozzie might think that he was in love with Ed, but he was wrong, Ozzie needed to love him, not pathetic, nerdy Edward Nygma. Ozzie needed to love his equal, his partner in crime, not Ed the pretender. 

Riddler and Penguin the real kings of Gotham, and that was exactly how it was going to be, Riddler would make sure of it. Riddler swayed drunkenly over to Oswald, and draping himself over him, tried to kiss him. Oswald kissed his cheek and pushed him gently away. 

"Your drunk Ed, I'll heat up the food and it might sober you up, you have work tomorrow, what on earth were you thinking, you hardly ever drink.".

Riddler slumped back down into his chair, grabbed his wine glass and saluted Oswald with it. Wine splashed out onto the floor, unnoticed by Riddler.

"I'm celebrating, I killed someone today for you!".

"What?".

Oswald gaped at him, he must have heard that wrong, he was sure Ed had just said he had killed someone.

"Yep, I killed an officer of the law!".

Riddler snorted and grinned, slightly slurring his words. 

Oswald started to panic, what if Ed got caught, this was not good, what had he done with the body, and it had clearly drove him to polish off a bottle of wine. Placing his hands on Ed's shoulder's, trying not to give in to the panic he kissed Ed's cheek again and pulled back to look into Ed's eye's.

"Tell me everything, this is very important Ed.".

Riddler snorted.

"It's been taken care of Ozzie, no need for you to worry. No body, No crime. The dumb oaf didn't even see it coming, he got a tip about you, insulted my Ozzie.".

More of the wine went flying as Riddler talked, waving his hands around in indignation, that anyone would dare insult Oswald. 

Riddler didn't see the concerned look that graced Oswald's face, as he drunkenly described what had happened. Oswald collapsed into the chair opposite him, he was working himself up into a rage, did he have no sense, killing a detective at the GCPD no less, and destroying the body at the very same place that he worked, had Ed finally gone insane. 

"Ozzie baby, I did it to show you how much I love you, don't you see, I did it for love!". 

Oswald stared, face contorting with anger, this was most certainly not Ed, this was Riddler, how dare he risk Ed in this way, all their plans would amount to nothing if Riddler got caught, then poor Ed would be shipped off to Arkham, and Oswald wouldn't have the power to get him out. Riddler looked at Oswald. 

"Well say something!".

Riddler waited for Ozzie's praise, for his love, for him to sweep him into a passionate embrace. 

Oswald exploded, leaping up from the chair, a tiny ball of rage and fury, directed solely at Riddler. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Ed's body Oswald would have torn him limb from limb. 

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!, RIDDLER, YOU WILL RUIN EVERYTHING, WHERE IS ED?".

Oswald grabbed the wine bottle and threw it across the room, it smashed sending shards of glass flying, Riddler didn't so much as flinch, he glared back at Oswald, angry himself now. 

"Idiot Ed, has gone.".

Making a puff motion with his hands.

"You only need me Ozzie, all our plans will work better now, after all, I'm The Riddler!".

Riddler extended his arms for emphasis, toppled out of his chair, landing on the floor with an omph, he promptly pass out. 

Still seething Oswald wanted to kick him, he even went so far as to pull his leg back, but at the last moment he gave a sigh and seemed to shrink into himself, collapsing back into the chair he rested his head in his hands. 

Looking down at Ed, no Riddler, what had made him take control, was Ed even OK.

He really needed a drink now, he went to the kitchen to get one, leaving Riddler to sleep on the floor.


	17. Getting Rid Of Galavan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galavan has to go before he becomes a problem.

Getting Rid Of Galavan

Oswald watched Riddler leave the apartment to go to Ed's job at the GCPD, things were strained between the two, Oswald wanted Ed back, more precisely he wanted the two to merge so this wouldn't be a problem any longer. Riddler was adamant that wasn't going to happen, he was perfectly happy with being himself, without Ed.

He exuded confidence in everything he did, but it worried Oswald as he was sure that he needed Ed's stabilizing force as well as all that confidence and charisma. 

In the limited time he had available, Oswald read both books trying to find anything he could use to convince Riddler to merge with Ed, he found nothing.

Riddler was so much like Ed, but different at the same time. What had Oswald even more confused was how to dissuade Riddler when it came to being intimate. Oswald was not totally against the idea, but was hesitant, as his experience was limited to the things he had done with Ed. It felt wrong to give in to the desire he felt for Riddler, because Ed wasn't present as well.

He had tried repeatedly explaining that Riddler would be complete with Ed, his future self was proof of that. Riddler would not budge on the topic and became angry at Oswald whenever he bought it up. This simply could not continue, Oswald was even thinking of moving back in with his mother, maybe that would give Riddler the push he so desperately needed to merge with Ed, and give up on his senseless plan. 

Time was fast approaching for Gertrude's kidnapping and murder, at the hands of Theo Galavan. 

Falcone had retired after the loss of his daughter, Sofia in a tragic car accident, and had gifted Oswald the throne of Gotham along with his personal hitman and protector Victor Zsasz.

Oswald was firmly in charge and he would have to move soon anyway to keep Ed/Riddler out of the limelight just for a little bit longer. Tensions were high as Riddler clearly didn't like Zsasz. Oswald found it laughable when Riddler had argued that Zsasz was interested in Oswald, the man was terribly jealous whenever Oswald dare mention Zsasz's name or Riddler came to the club, seeing Zsasz there shoulder to shoulder with Oswald. 

It was getting to the point where Oswald became uncomfortable if the pair were in the same room together, Zsasz seemed unaware of any conflict, but Riddler sent constant glares in the other man's direction, whenever they were in the a room together. Oswald knew things would come to a head sooner rather than later and was dreading the day. 

He really didn't have time for this as he had his mothers life to save, that was his top priority, not Riddlers petty jealousy, as if Oswald would look twice at the other man when he had Riddler/Ed .

******************************************************

The plan was set, a small army of Oswald's people were taking out both Galavan's, before they could cause a problem, or have the chance to snatch Gertrude. Galavan had requested a meeting with Oswald, so this was the perfect opportunity to wipe them from the board, ensuring Gertrude's safety once and for all.

It had been a difficult decision to make but Riddler had convinced Oswald to tell his mother that he was king of Gotham and a man of power now. She had taken the news better than Oswald expected and was proud of her son, he was the most important man in Gotham and she was enthusiastic about Oswald's plans of running for Mayor. 

With Gertrude safely guarded by Oswald's most trusted men, his people gathered to remove Galavan's security force, leaving only Theo And Tabitha to take care of. Riddler, enjoying a few kills, got blood on his new suit, all green with Oswald's bowler hat firmly on his head.

He had looked so much like his future self that Oswald had gulped and nearly swallowed his tongue when Riddler had first presented himself in it. Oswald had to admit Riddler looked good especially decorated with splashes of blood, he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from the man.

For a brief second Oswald's concentration slipped, Tabitha Galavan seemed to come out of nowhere and buried a blade into Oswald's back, Riddler had screamed out a warning too late, diving at Tabitha, causing the blade to penetrate Oswald's back lower than Tabitha had intended.

Zsasz swung round and shot her in the side of her head, she crumpled to the floor unmoving. It all happened so quickly, Oswald wasn't sure what was going on, until the pain ripped through his body, his knees buckled as he fell into Riddler's arms. 

"Get Galavan!".

Riddler instructed Zsasz, who gave a slight incline of his head and went to complete his mission. As Riddler held Oswald upright, unable to lay him down because the knife still protruded from his back, he heard gunshots from the direction that Zsasz had just gone. It would appear Galavan would no longer be an issue.

Oswald was rapidly losing consciousness, Riddler had to get him to a hospital, he didn't trust any of the mob doctors to save Oswald's life, so it had to be Gotham General, he had no other choice. He would not let Oswald die on him. He let out a sob as Oswald's eyes fluttered closed, his long lashes resting against his cheeks, Riddler's vision blurred as tears filled his eyes.

He jumped when Zsasz placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All done boss, we need to go now!".

Victor helped Riddler lift Oswald as gently as they could, trying not to catch the blade in his back.

"Where do you want to go?". 

"Gotham General.".

Riddler had to clear his throat, his voice sounded wrong to his own ears.

"GCPD will get involved if we take him there!". 

"I can't worry about that now Victor, He needs to be in the hospital, I can't loss him.". 

Victor Zsasz mused, this was the first time Riddler had used his first name, or been civil to him for that matter, he really must care for Penguin, huh, good for him, well that is if the boss made it and didn't die on the way. 

****************************************************

Riddler had been pacing the waiting room, mumbling to himself, he was clearly unraveling. Zsasz watched him from the wall that he was currently leaning against. To outward appearances he looked calm and unfazed, inside Zsasz was worried about Penguin.

In the time he had known him, he had come to respect and like the feisty little bird. His previous boss, Falcone had admired and respected Penguin and told Victor, that he would do well to stick with him. It was left to Zsasz to decide but the money was good and he had so far enjoyed working for him.

He even had a begrudging respect for Riddler, he would never tell him that though, but he didn't fully understand what was going on with him. Penguin had tried explaining it, when he had once referred to him as Ed, but he just didn't get it, so had just agreed to call him Riddler, it was all the same to him. 

Riddler finally collapsed into one of the hospital chairs, with his head in his hands. He could hear Ed screaming inside his head, wanting to know what happened, what was wrong with Oswald?, what had Riddler done?. It was his fault, he should have been able to stop Tabitha, she should have been dead before she got anywhere near Ozzie, was his overconfidence to blame?.

He had just been having too much fun with all the killing, he had felt so free. Maybe Ozzie had been right all along and he needed Ed, maybe they really did balance themselves out. Both himself and Ed knew who they were now, they both had the same goals, they both loved the same man, would it be so bad to join with Ed?.

He knew he would be lost if Ozzie didn't make it, he would spiral out of control without Ozzie by his side. He would go mad, get caught and sent to Arkham, without Ozzie he wouldn't care what happened to himself. He knew Ed felt exactly the same. 

The waiting was agony, Oswald had been rushed into theater, he had lost too much blood and they didn't know how much damage he had sustained, no one was telling them anything, and with no information to go on Riddler and Ed didn't know what to do. They sort comfort in each other for the first time, actually talking without snide comments, they came to the realization that they were not so much different after all.

Could they really work together, would it make the pair stronger as future Ed had told them. Riddler had dismissed it completely at the time, but if it would prevent mistakes in the future maybe it was worth giving it a try, if he wanted, Riddler could separate again at any time, it wasn't like it was going to be a permanent thing. With both personas in agreement Riddler became inter-grated into Ed. They were finally one man. 

Ed should have felt elation or relief, but it was anticlimactic, overshadowed by his concern for Oswald. He convinced himself that Oswald would be fine, he didn't want to rule Gotham without him, what would be the point, no, he would rule by his side just as they had planned, he twisted his bowler around in his fingers, trying to center himself and banish his panic, why would no one tell them anything?.

Zsasz had watched Riddler, he appeared to be in a better head-space now, more calm and in control, there was nothing either man could do but wait. Feeling eyes on him, Ed lifted his head to look at Zsasz. 

"Thank you Victor!". 

Zsasz could tell the other man was sincere, he didn't know what Riddler's problem was with him and frankly he didn't much care, but right now they were in this together for Penguin, an understanding had been reached between the two. 

"Your welcome Boss. Anytime.".

Zsasz nodded to Ed, who gave a small smile back at him and nodded in return. Both men fell silent once more, there was nothing else for either of them to say. They waited. 

After several long hours the waiting room door finally opened, ushering in a white coated doctor, she glanced around the room and finding only Ed and Zsasz approached the two men. 

"Family of Ozzie Nashton?".

Ed simply nodded, he couldn't seem to make his voice work.

"He's out of surgery, the knife punctured his lung and grazed his spine, he may have partial paralysis down his right side but only time will tell, we will know more once we run tests when he's awake. He will be out for some time, I suggest you come back later today, room 212.".

She turned and walked straight back out of the waiting room. Ed had no intention of leaving the hospital, he walked with Zsasz to room 212, Victor gave him a nod to let him know he would stand guard at the door, Ed pushed it open and went in.

Ozzie looked almost the same shade as the bed linen, causing his raven hair to be more striking than usual, Ed dragged a chair as close to the bed as he was able, sitting down he clasped Ozzie's hand in his, pulling it to his lips he placed a kiss upon it, before resting his head on Ozzie's hand. 

He would wait for him to wake up, he swore he would stay by his side no matter the cost, Ed needed Ozzie, just as much as Ozzie needed Ed.


	18. Gertrude Get's Quite A Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gertude is there for her son, will revelations be revealed.

Gertrude Gets Quite A Shock

Oswald opened his eyes, his chest hurt with each breath and his back felt like it was on fire. He could feel someone holding his hand, slowly moving his head not wanting to cause anymore pain, he expected to see Riddler. Instead it was his mother sitting beside him, holding his hand. 

"Look what they did to my poor boy, my Osvald.".

She released his hand to clasp his face in both of hers. Oswald hadn't wanted to worry her over every small injury, but if she was here now it must have been bad, he couldn't remember what had happened, and where was he exactly, this looked like the hospital. As he took in the room he noticed a cot set against the wall, he recognized the sleeping figure of Riddler. 

"He would not leave you Osvald, I bring him fresh clothes, tell him to rest, I take care of you both now, my boys, you both risk so much to save me.".

Gertrude squished Oswald's cheeks in her palms, from across the room Riddler began to stir. As he turned his head Oswald noticed he still wore his glasses, he must have been so tired that he forgot to remove them and simply fell into sleep. 

"Oswald, your awake!".

Riddler made quite a sight, his glasses were askew and although his clothes were clean, they were things that Ed would have worn, where on earth had his mother found that jumper, who owned green plaid anyway, it was an eyesore but so very Ed at the same time.

Bringing a smile to his face he realized just how much he liked the breathy way Riddler said his name, as if he were in awe of him. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would have launched himself at the other man to devour him, not thoughts he should be having with his mother present, he quickly brushed them aside. 

Ed bounded over to the other side of the bed and took Oswald's free hand, bending down to bestow a kiss to his cheek. Gertrude practically swooned, Oh she knew this man loved her son with everything he had, it made her heart glad, not only was her son the most important man in Gotham, but he had found his one true love to share it with. 

As much as she wanted to stay, she knew they needed some time alone. 

"I have many things to do, I come back soon Osvald.".

She smiled at them as she left the room. Zsasz stuck his head around the door frame. 

"Good to see you awake boss!".

As he closed the door behind Gertrude. 

Now they were alone Ed slowly lent over Oswald with a smile on his face and kissed him hungrily, it felt to Ed like he hadn't done this in months, which if he thought about it he hadn't, it had been Riddler with Ed watching on from the background. Ed kept the kiss short as Oswald was having problems breathing at the moment, and he didn't want to add to them, he had just really needed to kiss him, he was so very relieved that Oswald was awake and was going to be alright.

He knew Oswald was tough and nothing could keep him down for long. Ed sat back down in his chair firmly keeping hold of Oswald's hand, he was so overwhelmed, he just stared at him, for once he couldn't think of a single thing to say. 

"What happened exactly?".

Oswald was kind of fuzzy on the details, and wanted Riddler to explain how he ended up in the hospital. 

"You were stabbed by Galavan's sister, in the back Oz, you got a punctured lung .... and you might have a damaged spine, they don't know yet until they run tests.".

Ed looked down at their joined hands, It was his fault he should have stopped her before she got anywhere close to Oswald.

"I'm sorry Oz .... I messed up and missed her.". 

"What , No this isn't your fault, I got distracted.".

Looking at Riddler, bit's seemed to come back to him, He flushed as he remembered thinking how Riddler had looked in that damn suit covered in blood. Then it hit him Riddler hadn't called him Ozzie since he woke up.

Taking a good look he saw teeth biting into a lower lip, a leg jiggling up and down slightly, he could feel a slight clench every now and again on his hand, all nervous ticks that belonged to Ed not Riddler, It couldn't be, was it really Ed in control again, had something happened to Riddler that he relinquished control, he had seemed so sure that he was here to stay.

Elated but concerned for Riddler at the same time, he simply breathed. 

"Ed!.".

Hoping that he was right. He received a shy, hesitant smile in return as Ed nodded back at him. Oh if only he could move, he wanted to wrap his arms around him, hold him close, he had missed him so very much. 

"What about Riddler?".

Oswald needed to know he was alright, had Oswald getting injured caused Riddler to run, he really wasn't good with facing the emotional stuff and considering how bad he had been hurt, maybe he had retreated to let Ed deal with the outcome. 

"He's fine Oz, he's me. We came to an agreement, we both want the same things, so it was the logical thing to do, for now at least, I don't know if it will change in the future, but as of now, I'm Edward Nygma but I'm also the Riddler.".

Ed's smile grew wide as Oswald took it all in. Yes he could see them both now that Ed had said it, it was like he was looking at what Ed had been in the future, complete, whole. Oswald let out a shaky breath, if he had known all it would take was him ending up in the hospital he would have done it much sooner, who was he kidding, no he wouldn't, it hurt far too much to contemplate such a thing, getting stabbed was no fun at all. 

"Oh, shouldn't we get out of here, surely the GCPD have been informed by now?".

Oswald was worried about them finding Ed here with him, it's not like they wouldn't know who he was, then Ed's job at the GCPD would be over sooner than he wanted. 

"We should be OK for a little bit, your here under an assumed name, so hopefully you wont be a rush job for them, Riddler's idea when he bought you in, your Ozzie Nashton at the moment, not the penguin, so as one of the little people of Gotham, the GCPD wont care as much, figured it would give us a couple of days tops, before they send some flatfoot to interview you.".

"Ozzie Nashton?".

He watched Ed blush and bite his lip. 

"My birth name, I changed it obviously.".

Ed could not look Oswald in the eye as he mumbled, taking that damn lip between his teeth once more. 

"I like it Ed, Not sure if Oswald Nygma would suit me?, What do you think?".

Ed's head snapped up as he made eye contact, his lip slid from his teeth as he gasped offended, but seeing the smile on Oswald's face forced a chuckle out of him. He couldn't see Oswald as anything else than what he already was, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

They were both their own men, and as such could never take each others names, but he was o.k with that, just as long as he had Oswald by his side that was more important, they would truly be the Riddler and the Penguin. 

****************************************************

Within the week, Oswald was released from the hospital, he had Zsasz find a large apartment for them, as his mother moved in with them to take care of Oswald while Ed was at work. The new place was furnished to Oswald's taste and was roomy enough for the four of them, as somehow Zsasz had assumed he was moving in too.

"Just till your back on your feet boss.".

Zsasz had assured them, this development caused Ed to go off in a huff, did he really need round the clock security, he did have Ed after all and he was quite capable of taking any measure necessary to protect Oswald. 

Ed got no support on the matter from Gertrude, she had embraced Oswald's new standing with a fever, and Ed was sure she had been the one to get Victor to move in to ensure Oswald's safety, he was clearly outnumbered. 

Apart from occasional weakness down Oswald's right leg, which hadn't been great since he first got shot in it, he was recovering well ahead of schedule, moving around the apartment when his mother turned her back. Gertrude had wanted to keep him confined to bed rest, but Oswald being Oswald would have none of it.

He still had his empire to run, it's not like he can call in sick, he exclaimed to his mother, as she fussed over him telling him he needed rest. 

Ed was just as bad, 'rest was conducive to the healing process', had become his new mantra. After a full shift at the GCPD, he assumed Oswald's duties as king of Gotham's criminal underworld, he was going to burn himself out if he didn't rest himself. 

After one particularly stressful day, Ed needed to take his mind off work and asked Oswald if they could talk about his mother, more to the point should Oswald tell her that he knew that his father was in fact very much alive. He didn't wish to upset her, as she clearly had her reasons for lying to Oswald his whole life, but it should be his choice if he wanted to meet his father and prevent his untimely death.

Ozzie had only one side of the story, that of his father, now he had the chance to get the bigger picture, if Gertrude was cooperative. 

"I don't know if I want to meet him Ed, I've been fine with only my mother, and she has always been there for me when I needed her the most, I can not say the same for my father. He is a coward to let his family turn my mother away, why should I give him a chance?". 

"From what I read Oz, Ozzie, although mentally unsound at the time gained from the experience, and logically you would to.". 

"Brain washed Ed, lets not make it sound like I would allow a house of vipers to hoodwink me!".

Oswald scoffed, he didn't want to raise this with his mother and cause her distress, but maybe she should know the whole story, was he being unfair to her by keeping her in the dark. 

"If I talk to her about my father, what do I say on how I found this all out, it's not like I can tell her we both traveled in time and my future self told me all about him, oh yes and the fact his new family poison him for his money, that will go down well!".

Oswald was getting worked up now, Ed was so smart why couldn't he see how difficult this all was for him. Ed knew he would have to be honest and open up to Oswald, but he didn't want to, he wanted him to know, he just didn't want to tell him. 

His future self had kept things out of the book, as Ed was already aware and didn't like thinking about it, and to avoid any undue stress it would cause him, it would have been easier for Ed had Oswald just been able to read about it. 

"Your mother loves you Oswald, and your father will too, I didn't have that, at all. Ozzie wanted you to save his family, family means everything to you, I didn't have that until now, I'm only just coming to realize how important that is.".

Oswald's shocked breath stopped Ed, honestly he was glad, he didn't want to talk about only feeling loved and wanted since Oswald came into his life. The whole concept of family made his head spin, and he didn't know how to handle any of it. 

He didn't even want to think about becoming a father himself, which would happen in a few years if Oswald got his way.

How Future Ed described the young boy who was so much like himself, clever, cunning, he had even liked riddles, it had completely thrown him that he could care so much for a child in the future. How future Ed had regretted that they didn't get the opportunity to raise him as Oswald had planed, neither of them liked children so Martin must be something exceptional. 

With both his parents, Ed and Martin, Oswald would have everything he ever wanted. Money, power, influence and a family that loved him, one he loved in return. 

He knew he needed to talk to his mother, Ed was right and if he chose to raise a son in the future, his father could be there to watch him grow, something he had missed out on with Oswald. 

"What do I say Ed?".

"The truth, or close enough to it, that you know he's alive and where he is, leave it up to her on what she want's to do, if she wants to see him or not. Nothing is stopping you from seeing him on your own, but she should know so she can make up her own mind. Let her know your aware of a plot against his life, that's how you found out his existence. Yes that could work Oz.".

Ed became enthusiastic, he knew something would come to him, he was after all the smartest man in Gotham. Seeing Oswald mull it over, cheered Ed and he knew Oswald really did want to meet his father, he simply didn't wish to upset his mother, Ed was sure Oswald would come up with his best strategy, he could relax now. 

"Tell me what you come up with in the morning Oz.".

Ed gave a yawn, few hours of sleep than back to the grind.

"What? .. Yes I will, night Ed.".

Pulled from his thoughts, he kissed Ed briefly, watching him snuggle down in the bed. 

Removing his glasses he yawned a good night back, drifting off to sleep as Oswald watched and hatched a plan of attack, who would have thought talking to his mother would be so difficult.

Oswald stayed awake until late in the night, he was still in pain but thoughts of how his mother would react to his revelation, kept sleep from his reach. 

As much as he would like to have Ed there with him for support, he knew it was something he must do alone. His mother had always said that his father was her one true love, and had never shown interest in any other men, would she be happy to know that his father pined for her since she had been sent away. 

He hoped that it wouldn't come as too much of a shock for her, when he told her tomorrow.


	19. Ozzie Really Does Take After His Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is much more to Gertrude than anyone thought.

Ozzie Really Does Take After His Mother

After the initial shock had worn off, Gertrude was concerned for Elijah's safety. She told Oswald that it was Elijah who had her sent away, before she knew that she would have his baby, Oswald slipped up and admitted that his father had not known until later, that it had been his mother that had sent Gertrude away without his knowledge, he had thought Gertrude had left him.

Oswald fumbled and said the tip had come to one of his men, from the housekeeper, a plot to poison him for his money by his wife and her two children, he told her of a rocky marriage, causing Elijah to suffer melancholy due to missing his true love, Gertrude terribly. This appeased Gertrude somewhat, and she became adamant that Oswald must do something to save his father from these awful people. 

Standing on the drive to the Van-Dahl manor, Gertrude was nervous, clasping Oswald's hand tightly, She had insisted on coming along to see Elijah.

"Are you sure I should be here?".

Ed whispered to Oswald from the side of his mouth, so Gertrude wouldn't hear him. Oswald shot Ed the look that said, 'don't be stupid, or don't piss me off', Ed wasn't sure which, but both seemed to apply equally well in this situation, with a slight twitch of his lips he returned his gaze to the main door of the manor.

Gertrude was the one to finally step up and knock on the door, her hand trembled as she stepped back next to her son and took his hand in hers once more. Now they waited. 

Minutes ticked by and no one came to answer their knock, Ed gave a nod to Oswald and took off at a brisk pace to find the window for the lounge, knowing the layout of the place from his jaunt into the future, he remembered it clearly, and soon stood outside the window in question.

Ed recognized the man slumped on the couch from the painting Ozzie had hung above the fireplace in this very same lounge, he looked more unconscious than asleep. Rushing back past Oswald he pulled his lock pick out and started on the door, thankfully it had not been upgraded yet for security, so soon Ed had the door open.

Removing the gun from his belt he held his hand up to Oswald and Gertrude indicating that they should stay where they were, until he had checked that it was safe to enter. 

"Stay here mother.".

Oswald hurried as fast as he was able to follow Ed, he must have seen something was wrong or he wouldn't be trying to keep Oswald out of the manor. Elijah looked sickly, a pale imitation of his portrait that Oswald had studied with interest when he first laid eyes on it. 

Ed was knelt next to him checking for a pulse, his chest barely rose and fell with each labored breath. 

"We need to get him to the hospital Oz.".

Oswald pulled out his phone and quickly called Gabe, getting him to pull up in front of the manor, Ed had already lifted Oswald's father into his arms and was hurrying to the door. 

Gertrude gasped and her hand shot to cover her mouth, when Ed hastily stumbled out of the manor carrying Elijah in his arms. She rushed to open the car, so Ed could place him inside, Oswald was not far behind. 

"Hospital Gabe, NOW!".

Oswald was in a panic as he climbed in with his mother, Ed had taken the front seat, knowing Oswald would want to be close to her, Gertrude had started to cry as she clutched at Elijah, fearing that they had been too late to save him after all. 

******************************************************

Getting Elijah to the hospital, Oswald informed the doctor that he had been poisoned, he was rushed to a private room and Oswald found himself in the waiting room attempting to comfort his mother, Ed was unsure what he could do to help, so stood to one side feeling uncomfortable, and left Oswald to deal with her, offering comfort was still difficult for him and he found it somewhat awkward, and usually made things worse as he had a tendency to say the wrong things.

Doctors and nurses scurried about trying to save Elijah's life, a while later a doctor addressed Oswald's mother assuming she was Mrs Van-Dahl. Elijah was going to pull through, they had managed to get him to the hospital in time for them to counteract the poison, he was awake if they wanted to see him. 

Gertrude turned to Oswald, he had never seen that look in her eyes before today. 

"We have important job to do Osvald, we come back to see Elijah, when our work is complete!". 

Oswald had a terrifying idea what she meant, but surly his mother couldn't be saying what he thought she was. 

"We talk in the car Osvald, we go now.".

Gertrude simply walked away from him, sure that he would follow. With a panicked look at Ed he rushed after her, his limp much more pronounced, as he hurried to catch her up. 

Ed gave a secretive smile, he had recognized the look in Gertrude's eyes, 'oh this was going to be fun', he thought to himself as he followed the pair back to the car. 

As they drove, Gertrude muttered in Hungarian, Oswald winced his way through her ranting, Ed assumed that she was cursing up a storm, going by Oswald's reaction, he had to admit he was already enjoying himself. Gertrude was out for blood and if Ed was correct, which he always was, Oswald would be hiding a few more bodies before this day was over.

Ed tried very hard not to bounce in his seat as he contained his excitement. He understood now where Oswald got his ruthless streak from, there was much more to Gertrude than he had first thought. 

In all the time that Ed had known her, this was the first time he caught a glimpse of the real Gertrude, she kept it so well hidden, that even Oswald had not had a clue of his mother's true nature. Oswald still looked slightly shaken when she asked him for a gun, before he could say anything Ed handed his over to her, she smiled at him and quickly checked it over, she had definitely held a firearm before. 

Oswald glared at Ed, who simply shrugged back at him but couldn't hold back his grin, 'well, well let's just hope they are at home', Ed was going to enjoy this. 

***************************************************

Pulling into the drive a car was already parked, it looked as if the Van-Dahl family had returned home. 

"Oh good, their here!".

The glee was evident in Ed's tone, as he opened the door to vacate the car.

Gertrude took a deep breath to center herself, and there was most definitely murder in her eyes, she didn't wait for either of them before she strode with purpose to the front door. She hid the gun behind her back as she knocked and waited for whomever came to answer it. 

A younger woman opened the door, she was very well dressed leaving Ed to assume this was Sasha.

"Yes?".

She intoned in a bored voice.

"We have come to talk about Elijah, I suggest you let us in!".

Gertrude's tone was full of steel and made it more of a demand than a request. Sasha didn't appear to care as she stepped to the side to allow them to enter. 

"Mother, we have guests.".

She shouted out, did this young woman have no manners at all, Gertrude tutted. 

Grace Van-Dalh appeared from the lounge to greet her guests, where was Elijah, the stupid man should be dead by now, but he wasn't anywhere in the manor. 

"What can I do for you people?".

She sneered at them, they were well dressed, but she had never seen them before at any of the charity balls that she attended, so couldn't be anybody important, the sooner they got to the point the sooner they could leave and she could go find Elijah, his dead body hopefully. 

"Are you Mrs Van-Dahl?".

Gertrude inquired. Grace now already bored.

"Yes".

Gertrude's arm swung up and Grace eyes went wide when she saw the gun that was held in her hand, as she opened her mouth to say something, Gertrude pulled the trigger.

Oswald stood frozen did he really just watch his mother shoot someone. Ed bounced on his toes and rubbed his hands together with glee, they were off to an amazing start. 

Grace was not yet dead, as Gertrude lent over her where she had fallen to the floor. Grace now begging for her life, offered money, anything she wanted, the blood was slowly pooling around her as she bled out. Gertrude shot her in the head, silencing her. Turning to Oswald and Ed, she handed Ed back his gun.

"Go find the other ones, they must face punishment too!".

With a nod Ed strode out to find Sasha or Charles, they needed to hurry as the gunshots had been loud and must have been heard throughout the manor. He found both together in the kitchen, waving his gun he directed them back to the lounge, it seemed only fitting that they got to see their mother one last time. 

Sasha was a tearful mess wailing as she clutched at Charles, she only got worse when she saw the dead body of her mother, in a pool of her own blood on the floor. She fell to her knees sobbing, and pleading for them not to kill her, she would not tell anyone.

Charles on the other hand, had his arms crossed and looked in control, glancing between Oswald and Edward, sizing them up to see who was most likely to fall for his charm. He settled on Oswald, he appeared flustered by what had transpired, and would be a much easier mark than the tall one. 

"I can be of help to you, I will do anything you ask!".

Charles addressed Oswald, his words carried charm and laced with unveiled seduction, he practically purred at Oswald. Ed's attention snapped to Charles, anger was building in his chest, how dare he talk to Oswald in that fashion. Before Oswald had a chance to even open his mouth, Ed was in front of Charles, his free hand wrapped round his throat, glaring down at him he pushed the gun into his chest.

Unfortunately for Charles he glared back at Ed, wrongly assuming that the smaller man would step in, and listen to what he was offering. Oswald crossed to Ed's side, sending a smile to Charles face, until Oswald gently removed the gun from Ed's hand, placing a knife there instead.

Their eyes met and Ed took in a long breath, he inclined his head to kiss Oswald as he slid the knife into Charles. 

Breaking the kiss, Ed turned his attention back to Charles and putting on a show for Oswald, went into a frenzy stabbing Charles repeatedly, the only thing holding him upright was Ed's hand that was still firmly around his neck. As Ed let Charles body fall to the floor, Sasha attempted to escape, knowing that she was going to be next, Gertrude tripped her as she tried to flee, sending her crashing down onto her mothers dead body. 

Ed handed Oswald the now bloodied blade, as Oswald grasped Sasha by her hair, lifting her head back he calmly slit her throat, tossing her unceremoniously back down onto her mother's dead body. Cleaning the blade he put it back into his pocket and took out his phone, his cleaning crew where now on their way. As Oswald was pocketing his phone Ed appeared at his side and handed him a glass, Gertrude was sipping slowly from her own. 

Ed grinning at Oswald, took a suggestive sip, raising his eyes over the rim as he watched Oswald, he lowered the glass and ran the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. Oswald fisted his hand in Ed's shirt and yanked him down for a fevered kiss, tasting the drink still lingering on Ed's tongue. 

The pair sprang apart as Gertrude cleared her throat, how had they forgot his mother was still there, both blushed furiously as Gertrude chuckled to herself. 

When Oswald's cleaning crew arrived they removed the bodies and Oswald instructed them to take their belongings from the manor, it would look like they had panicked and fled when they had been unsuccessful in their murder attempt on poor Elijah. 

The GCPD could then put an alert out for them, when Elijah filled charges, another of Oswald's men was driving Grace's car to dispose of it. Gertrude watched Oswald order his people around with a smile on her face, she was so very proud of both her boys. 

With clean up well on its way, Oswald had Gabe drive them home, so they could change clothes before they headed back to the hospital to see Elijah.

Oswald had seen his mother in a new light, he had no idea that she could be so ruthless, it helped to explain how easy she had embraced Oswald's new standing, maybe he was more like his mother than he had first thought.


	20. Nygma's A Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's day at the GCPD are almost over.

Nygma's A Puzzle

Several months have past and it's rapidly approaching the end of Ed's career at the GCPD. If he's being honest he really wants to leave, things have been strange, as far as work goes at least. 

Oswald has made a fast recovery and is fully back at the helm, as fun as it had been to run Gotham's criminal underworld, Ed was more than happy to hand it back to Oswald.

As far as family goes, Oswald's father is now in the picture, after his brush with death, he was overjoyed to find out he had a son, and within a matter of weeks Gertrude had moved into the Van-Dahl manor and rekindled things with Elijah. Divorce proceedings were in the final process, and as soon as they came through a wedding had been planed, to say Oswald was happy was an understatement. 

Oswald was getting ready for a dinner with both his parents, followed by the ballet, Ed was slightly upset that he was missing it, he still couldn't be seen out with Oswald, having to explain this to Elijah had been a revelation. 

Elijah had sat with them during their first dinner and raised the topic, Oswald had been uncomfortable with his father learning he was king of Gotham's criminal underworld, until his father admitted ties to the mob going back many generations of Van-Dahls.

Tales of murder, cover ups, money laundering and spies from opposite families sent to the manor disguised as housekeepers and cooks, several had been found and sent packing by Elijah's mother. Oswald had looked to Gertrude but she had avoided his eyes.

Ed wondered was it possible that a young Gertrude had been a spy for the Maroni or Falcone families, but had fallen in love instead, she could certainly handle a firearm. Ed didn't think he would raise the possibility with Gertrude, he had a new respect for her after witnessing her killing Grace. She was adamant Elijah must never know, and she had sworn both himself and Oswald to never speak of it again.

"Does this look OK to you?".

Oswald came out of the bedroom fully dressed looking very suave. 

"You look stunning Oz.".

Ed adjusted his pocket square and placed his hands on his shoulders. Looking up at Ed Oswald smiled briefly. 

"I wish you were coming too Ed, you know how they get, a whole evening with my parents canoodling!".

Oswald shivered just thinking about it. 

"I'm sure they will play nice Oz, I wish I could be there, not much longer now, and I will be proud to be seen on you arm.".

Ed bestowed a light peck to Oswald's lips, he really did look good enough to eat, but he knew time was short, he didn't want to start something he couldn't finish. 

It was bad enough when Zsasz had walked in on them. Zsasz now covers his eyes when he walks into a room having caught Ed with Oswald's cock in his mouth, not once but twice, It was completely Zsasz fault, he should have stayed in his room like he said he was going to, how did they know he would get hungry and go to the kitchen. So it was totally understandable that he didn't want it to happen with Oswald's parents as well. 

Ed was looking forward to a quiet evening in on his own, as Zsasz was going to shadow Oswald to ensure he was safe. 

He might even have an early night in an attempt to catch up on lost sleep, work was on his mind he just could not figure out what was going on with the people he worked with, they had all been acting strangely towards him, maybe it was due to his new found confidence. He would work it out before he left, He would not leave this puzzle unsolved. 

*****************************************

Work had always been kind of fun for Ed, but since becoming the Riddler something about it was missing. Without conscious thought, he had started standing up for himself, not too much that he thought it was noticeable, just enough so everyone didn't walk all over him as they used to.

He needed to tone it down some as today he had walked in on Jim and Harvey talking about him, they had stopped as soon as they noticed Ed was there, and rather pathetically tried to change the subject, as if they had been talking about something else all along, but poor Jim had looked completely lost for a second before he caught on, it gave the game away. 

He left them the results they wanted, and on his way back walked past Dr Thompkins and Ms Kringle, he shot them both as smile as he headed back to his lab. He completely missed the blush Ms Kringle had as she returned his smile, so deep in thought about what Oswald might like for dinner, if he was going to be home later.

After finishing a few more tests he took a break and called Oswald, hoping that he wasn't in a meeting or killing someone. 

"Will you be home tonight for dinner tonight?".

"Oh I should be, let me check I don't think I have any meetings planed for later.".

Ed heard rustling papers in the background before Oswald spoke again.

"Yes I will be home, probably around 8.".

"Good, It's your favourite.". Ed teased, voice dropping seductively.

"Oh good, You!". Oswald breathed down the phone.

Ed blushed.

"You say the sweetest things, see you tonight. I might even feed you first!".

Still blushing, Ed went back to work, Jim and Harvey had both been standing at the door to Ed's lab and had heard the conversation, they could only hear Ed's side of it and it peaked Harvey's interest. Pushing the door open without knocking Harvey barged in, the blush was still evident on Ed's face, as Harvey slumped in front of him. 

"What can I do for you detective?".

"Hot date?".

"What?".

Ed had no idea what he was inferring, then it clicked, his phone call, oh this could be fun. 

"Not a hot date, just dinner with my significant other.".

Ed appeared calm and unfazed as he watched the look of shock that graced Harvey's face. 

"Oh, that's .... Great Ed, I didn't know you were seeing anyone.".

Jim was standing next to Harvey, shoved his partner subtly with his shoulder. 

"Yer, what Jim said, good for you Nygma, that explains the change in you if your finally getting some.". 

"Harv!".

Jim tried to warn his partner. 

"So how long you been seeing this lucky gal then?".

Harvey wasn't going to let this drop, Jim huffed next to him, he really didn't need to know about Ed's love life, they had a job to do. 

"We live together actually, have for some time now!".

Ed couldn't help being smug, he knew both of them had terrible luck in love, and delighted in rubbing it in their faces, 'poor, weird, Ed was in a committed relationship, ha, how does that feel you buffoons'. 

"Oh, Why have we never heard about this lucky lady till now?".

Harvey was like a dog with a bone.

"I like to keep my private life just that detective, private, and forgive me if I'm wrong, but we are not friend's Detective.".

Ed made it sound like an insult.

"Did you actually want something to do with work?".

"Yes Ed, we need the results from the warehouse, if you have them?".

Jim was looking at Ed strangely again. Maybe he had said too much, the temptation had been just too great for Ed to ignore and adding some fun to his day, might well be worth making them a little bit suspicious. It wasn't like they were going to follow him home, and even if they did, all they would think was that he lived in the same building as the Penguin, if necessary he could detour back to his old loft apartment, he still owned it after all.

Handing over the file they wanted, he watched them leave with a smile on his face. 

So that's what they were all wondering, where Ed's new found confidence had come from, he had tied it all up with a nice bow for them, it was being in a relationship, fools, they had no idea. 

As Ed was leaving the precinct, he was stopped by Ms Kringle, she took hold of his arm as she smiled up at him.

"Mr Nygma, I'm glad I caught you before you left, a few of us are going for drinks and ... I ... Well , I wondered if you would like to join us?". 

"Oh, that's very nice of you to ask. But I have plans this evening, maybe some other time!".

Ed smiled at her, 'Drinks, really', his infatuation with her had disappeared like wisps of smoke when Oswald came on the scene, how had he thought that this woman was worth his time, he had been so naive. Her smile slipped some what as she softly muttered.

"Yes, some other time, have a nice evening Mr Nygma.".

With her eyes downcast she released Ed and scurried away. Ed didn't even watch her go as he made his way out of the door. 

****************************************************

Oswald was home more or less on time and over dinner Ed took great joy in telling him about his run in with Jim and Harvey. Laughing over desert Oswald couldn't help but comment.

"And they call themselves Detectives Ed, we have been together years now, and they honestly thought you were single, Oh the mighty GCPD couldn't find a clue if it was flashing in front of their faces.".

Oswald snorted, breaking into a full out laughing fit. 

"No wonder they haven't caused me any problems, imbeciles the lot of them, how you still stand to work there I will never know!.". 

"Talking of work, I think I might liven things up a bit, I admit I am getting kind of bored, and I do have a plan for a heist that I'm just itching to do, what do you think Oz?".

"Just don't get caught, I want to make a big announcement about us when I become Mayor, and I can't very well do that if your in Arkham now can I?".

"Trust me, that won't be a problem, after all I will be the one examining my own crime scene!".

Ed chuckled away to himself, as he watched Oswald's eyes light up with mischief. 

"I don't suppose you want my help at all, do you?".

"No, but thank you Oz, next time when your Mayor, I don't want to risk you losing the election.".

Oswald waved the comment away, fine let Ed have his fun, he was overtaxed himself at the moment with the election and all. Something for them to do in the future together, that sounded perfect to Oswald. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Ed asking where Zsasz was. 

"He's got a meeting with his "Zsaszettes.".

Oswald looked appalled at the name.

"Oh, I think it suits them Oz, gives them a bit of flair.".

"And you would know all about flair, Riddler!".

Oswald couldn't help teasing Ed. 

With a flourish, Ed was out of his seat and pulling Oswald to his feet, kissing down Oswald's neck. He clung to Ed, never wanting to let go of this wonderful man. 

Whispering in Oswald's ear, lips brushing it, he told him he was ready for them to take the next step, Oswald's knees went weak as Ed told him of his experiment in preparation, the night he had dinner with his parents, of Oswald finally claiming him, something that they hadn't done before.

"Are you sure Ed?".

Oswald was breathless just thinking about it, Ed smiled and took his hand, the dishes could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I promise next chapter continues straight on from this one.


	21. There Is A First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Oswald's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut be warned.

There Is A First Time For Everything

As Ed had taken Oswald's hand, he seemed so very confident and self assured, but Oswald knew different, he was just as nervous as he was. In all the time they had been together it had just never felt like the right time for either of them to take this step in their relationship.

Too much had been going on with both of them and that combined with Oswald's injuries, sex had been out of the question, not taking into account they had both only ever been intimate with each other, so it was something totally new.

Ed had still struggled with himself internally a few times over his attraction to Oswald, but since truly becoming Riddler all his doubts had vanished. He knew that if he left things up to Oswald, he would be too much of a gentleman and would not initiate sex. That was why Ed had said to hell with it, and planed this evening specially for Oswald.

As Ed closed their bedroom door, he took Oswald in his arms and kissed him softly, lips barely brushing as he started to remove Oswald's clothes. His waistcoat went first, followed by his shirt, Ed ran his hands over Oswald's chest as he placed kisses down his jaw and onto his neck.

Oswald was busy untucking Ed's shirt and working on his buttons, going only by touch as he had closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Ed's lips upon him. The kisses continued until both men stood naked in front of each other. Ed led Oswald over to the bed with a salacious smile, pulling him into a deep kiss.

As their kisses turned hungry, he pushed Oswald gently down onto the bed and straddled his lap. Oswald shivered at the feeling of Ed's skin covering his own, this much they had done before, as Ed rubbed against him his erection gliding against his stomach.

Oswald rolled his hips and felt his own cock slide between Ed's cheeks, he could not help but release a guttural moan at the sensation. Ed stilled to allow Oswald to continue sliding his cock there until the contact was not enough for him, he desired more. 

Reaching over to the nightstand, he presented Oswald with a bottle of lube. Oswald murmured.

"What do I do?".

"Just coat your fingers and push into me, only one at first, O.K.". 

Oswald nodded and did as Ed instructed, sitting up slightly so he could reach behind Ed, he trailed his hand down in between Ed's cheeks until he could feel Ed's hole, moving his finger gently he pushed it slowly inside of Ed. 

"Your doing so good Oz, just like that.".

Ed's breath had caught in his throat at the sensation of having Oswald's finger finally inside him. He blushed, this all felt so very intimate, just having Oswald's finger moving steadily inside him. 

"More?". 

Ed managed a nod as Oswald withdrew his finger to replace it with two, he moved his head on to Oswald's shoulder and placed not quite kisses on his neck, breathing into his skin with little whispered yeses. 

Oswald was trying to keep things slow as he fucked Ed leisurely with his fingers, he could feel Ed relaxing around him so added another, Ed moaned into Oswald's ear, he felt so full. Then Oswald twisted his fingers in the just the right way and Ed was seeing stars. 

He tried to tell Oswald to do it again but he couldn't speak, Oswald must have known by his reaction what Ed wanted as he did it again. Ed was mewling in Oswald's lap, writhing on his fingers, eyes shut tight as he gave into just the feeling of what Oswald was doing to him. 

"Do you want my cock, Ed.". 

"Yes, Oh god, yes Oz.".

Oswald slowly withdrew his fingers and covering his cock with probably more lube than was strictly necessary, he helped Ed position himself above his cock. Ed needed to feel that fullness again, so for the very first time, he lowered himself feeling Oswald's cock push into him, he slid down until he sat in Oswald's lap.

Breathing heavy he locked eyes with Oswald, his mouth was hanging open as he breathed in awe, looking up at Ed, he couldn't quite believe that this was actually happening.

"You feel wonderful Eddie.".

Ed could only huff back at him as he wiggled slightly in Oswald's lap, feeling the other man deep inside him. With his hands firmly on Oswald's shoulders, he lifted his hips up, feeling Oswald's cock start to glide out before he dropped back down onto him. He gasped for breath as he did it again, Oswald had hold of Ed's hips to steady him as Ed slowly rode his cock. 

Oswald knew he wouldn't last, Ed felt so tight around him, so different from his cock being in Ed's mouth, that he could feel his orgasm approaching far to soon. He moved Ed slightly so he could wrap his hand around Ed's hard cock, the breathy keens and moans that left Ed's mouth were not helping Oswald at all, he was seconds away from coming deep inside him. 

With his hand still slippery with lube he worked fast as he pumped Ed's cock, knowing just the way he liked it. Ed literally howled as he came suddenly over Oswald's hand, clenching so very tight around Oswald, causing him to moan as he felt himself join Ed, his cock pulsing inside him. 

Neither man could move much as Oswald pulled Ed towards him, holding him as close as he could to his chest, he absentmindedly wiped his sticky hand on the cover of the bed, as they both just breathed. 

Ed attempted to remove himself from Oswald's lap, he winced faintly at the feeling of Oswald's cock slipping free, he flopped ungainly down next to Oswald, snuggling into him. His brain was mush as he struggled to think of how to best express his feelings. 

"Wow.". 

"Yes, Wow.". 

The pair chuckled softly together as Oswald placed a gentle kiss on his head. How could any of this be real, he held the love of his life in his arms, his parents were planing their own wedding, he was running for Mayor of Gotham and was King of the criminal underworld, he even had a throne for crying out loud.

Part of him wished he could travel to the future again to thank Ed and Ozzie for giving him this life, that he once could only dream of. 

Oswald stroked his fingers softly through Ed's hair and wanted to tell him how much he loved him, how important he was to him, that he would do anything, kill anyone, just for him, that it would always be Ed, no matter what happens in the future.

Oswald whispered softly so he didn't wake Ed who had fallen asleep, snuggled on his chest, small snores drifted from Ed's partly open mouth. 

"I love you. Always.".


	22. All Fun And Games At The GCPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal.

All Fun And Games At The GCPD

With only a week left to go before the votes are counted, Oswald has been out everyday campaigning, making sure every person in Gotham knows he is the right choice for the people. 

Mayor James had tried a smear campaign that failed miserably, thanks to Oswald's parent's. Everybody in Gotham completely fell in love with the happy couple, they made front page news more than Oswald, with their tale of separation, attempted murder and love rekindled. Oswald has nothing to worry about, soon he will be Mayor. 

Ed's glad that Oswald is busy, as tonight is the night of his first heist, Gotham museum has a rather nice painting that Oswald has had his eye on, and what better gift for the new Mayor, than something he really wants, Ed wants to hang it above their bed to surprise Oswald when he is announced as Mayor, it will prove to be quite a night. 

Ed's heist goes according to plan, security is a joke and he's in and out with the painting safely tucked away before the security guard has even made his rounds, will he even notice that the painting is missing, Ed doubts he even looks at the stunning works of art on display, as he shuffles round quickly to get back to the 'idiot box' in the office, Fool.

Ed was even thoughtful enough to leave the GCPD a clue, not that it will help them catch him, the only man smart enough to solve it is himself. 

It is going to be so much fun this last week at work for Ed, as he watches his 'colleagues' run around chasing their own tails, trying to figure it all out. 

And in a matter of days Oswald's going to make his big announcement, in the GCPD no less, Ed can't help bouncing in excitement, oh the shock, the awe, when they all find out Ed's been with Penguin all this time. He had even given Zsasz a camera to capture the moment, just thinking about the look that will be on Harvey and Jim's faces brings a smile to his own, the day can't come quick enough.

Ed stashes the painting in his safe house, he had set it all up without any trace being made back to Oswald, in the highly unlikely event that he gets caught, which he won't, not a single person can link Oswald to his crime. 

Still riding the high of his very first successful robbery, he stops off at his old Chinese restaurant, who knew crime made you crave take out, maybe Oswald will be home when he gets back and he can help him eat some of the food, he seems to have gone a little overboard in his order, what with all the excitement.

Oh dear, they will likely be eating it for days with the amount Ed has ordered. 

He's sure Zsasz will help out polishing it off, He gets along much better with Zsasz now, after Oswald's stay in the hospital, they have come to a silent agreement, living together has helped too, Ed might even go so far as to say they are friends of a sort, handy to keep an assassin around, you never know when you might need one. 

************************************************

At work for the next few days, Ed helped out with processing evidence from his crime scene. 

There was no security footage as the cameras had been spray painted green, the very same green used to paint a question mark on the inside of the frame of the missing painting.

All tests Ed ran showed that it was just standard green spray paint, that could be purchased from any store in Gotham that sold paint. 

There were no finger prints or fibers to be found and the GCPD rapidly hit a dead end, the culprit would not be bought to justice, and there had been no sign of the painting being offered anywhere on the black market for sale, the trail was stone cold after only two days.

Jim and Harvey both agreed that it was a professional, who must have come to Gotham, specially to steal that painting and left town with it. 

Case closed, Ed was ecstatic, his first heist couldn't have gone any better if he had tried, and here he was under their very noses, just how stupid were the GCPD.

**************************************************

Today is the day Ed has been waiting for, tonight the votes will be counted and Oswald will be declared Mayor, without a shadow of a doubt. 

First Oswald and a small handful of press are heading to the GCPD, Oswald had promised a big announcement, now that all the votes have been cast, it's time for Ed to step out of the shadows and into the spotlight, to stand proud next to the new Mayor of Gotham. Today will certainly be one for the history books, Ed had told Oswald over breakfast before getting ready for his final day employed at the GCPD. 

Ed boxed up a few keepsakes that he wished to take with him and lazily flicked through some paperwork, watching the clock tick slowly, why would this damn day not go faster, he was bursting with nervous excitement and more than once this morning he had almost covered himself in coffee. If Oswald didn't make his appearance soon he would turn into a jittery mess, and that was not the lasting impression he wanted to leave everyone at the GCPD with. 

Ed had just finished pacing his lab for what was possibly the hundredth time, it felt that way to Ed as his legs had begun to ache, when he heard a commotion in the corridor, his door opened and there stood Ms Kringle.

"Mr Nygma, everyone is gathering in the bull pen, Mr Cobblepot is here to give a speech and has requested everyone to attend!".

She didn't sound particularly happy and looked like she wished that she was somewhere else. Taking a deep breath he graced her with a most blinding smile, grabbed his box of belongings, her eyes were drawn to it and she opened her mouth to ask when Ed swiftly cut her off.

"Lead the way Ms Kringle, don't want to keep our soon to be new Mayor waiting now do we?".

"Oh, Right .. Yes of cause.".

She giggled nervously as she held the door open for him, closing it behind him, she followed him down the corridor.

Entering the bull pen Ed stood next to Dr Thompkins and Ms Kringle, looking around at the sea of faces, he was pleased to see almost everyone who works there were in attendance. 

One of Oswald's staff walked briskly towards Ed, she took his box from him and walked away as if nothing had happened. Ms Kringle side eyed Ed, was she Mr Nygma's mystery woman who he had been living with all this time?. 

Everyone at the precinct was now aware that Mr Nygma was in a relationship, she had heard some rather unflattering comments regarding any woman who could be interested in him, at one point she would have felt the same, but something had changed about Mr Nygma in the past year, it was like almost overnight he became a different man.

Back then she had found him to be an annoyance, but when he changed she found herself interested in pursuing him romantically, only for him to rebuff her advances. She sighed sadly, as she watched Mr Nygma's para-more leave the precinct with his belongings, only to return moments later and stand next to Mr Cobblepot. 

Oswald gathered everyone's attention by banging his cane on the floor, there were still some hushed whispering going on, but the near silence was good enough for Oswald to begin giving his speech. 

Ed had spent hours going over it getting it perfect for Oswald, leaving it until the very end of the speech for the big reveal. Ed's lips twitched every time Oswald made an impassioned point, delivered with eloquence and just the right amount of spite at the incompetence of the GCPD. 

If Ed hadn't already heard Oswald practice, he could almost believe that he was pulling words out of thin air, Ed smiled they really did make a brilliant team.

As Oswald approached the end of his speech, Jim Gordon of all people attempted to interrupt, taking Oswald's speech as a personal insult, followed close by Harvey they stood in front of Oswald having heard enough, they were going to put a stop to this little charade and remove Oswald by force if necessary. 

Zsasz stepped towards the pair, hand hovering next to his very unconcealed gun. 

"Now, Now, Jimbo ... Let the man finish, trust me your gonna be blown away.".

Zsasz with a knowing smile on his face and Ed's camera round his neck stepped back and positioned his hands to indicate framing for taking a photo, with a pleased little smile that was totally Zsasz he lifted the camera to his face. 

"Ready Boss!".

"Yes, Thank you Victor.".

Oswald was now pissed at the interruption, with a final sneer aimed at Jim and Harvey, he raised his head to the captivated audience and locked eyes with Ed. Oswald had tried his hardest to keep from looking in Ed's direction when giving his speech, but had watched him from the corner of his eye, witnessing his every smile, he know Ed's eyes hadn't left him for a second throughout the entire speech.

Ed's smile widened into that massive grin of his and Oswald knew he was ready. With great pleasure he started his big announcement. 

"One final point on a more personal note, one very close to my heart in fact, is my upcoming marriage.".

The press went wild, firing questions over each other at Oswald. 

Murmuring and scattered laughter erupted from the bull pen, as first disbelief, then crud jokes ensued. Oswald stood holding out a hand for quiet. 

"I will be answering Question, when I am completely, finished.".

The authority clear in his voice, the press fell silent knowing already that they had their exclusive, and their soon to be Mayor would honor that. Oswald chose to ignore the vulgar comments that he could hear coming from the fine officers of the GCPD, what they had to say was unimportant. 

"My significant other, My partner, My equal is here today in this very room, and I take a large amount of pleasure in introducing them today, as they will be by my side from now on.".

The press this time stayed silent, the same could not be said for the GCPD, every female in their employ was singled out for scrutiny by their fellow officers, along with several women who were on Oswald's staff and standing around him. 

Harvey nudged Jim and gestured to a blond, severe looking woman near Zsasz. 

"How much do you wanna bet it's that one?".

Jim made a face after glancing at the woman in question.

"No chance Harv, she'd eat Cobblepot for breakfast. My money is on the red head by the door.".

Jim indicated with a slight tipping of his head in her direction. 

"Your on, wanna bet $20.".

"Fuck it, why not.". Jim chuckled. 

Zsasz was just close enough to the pair and couldn't contain his smile when he heard, 'Riddler had been right, they didn't have a clue'. 

Making sure his camera was ready, he waited for the boss to put them all out of their misery. 

"Mr Edward Nygma if you please!".

Oswald's smile was a mile wide, as he stretched his hand out towards Ed.

"Me?".

Ed played it for everything he was worth, he gasped, he pulled his hand to his chest, he pretended to be both stunned and flattered, before grinning like a maniac and strutted over to Oswald. Taking his outstretched hand he pulled him into a knee trembling kiss, Oswald hadn't told him he wanted to marry him, that had honestly been a shock, one he was ecstatically happy about. 

The press snapped pictures of the happy couples passionate kiss, this was certainly an exclusive that would be on the front page of every rag in Gotham tomorrow morning.

Oswald and Ed both knew how to play the press.

Zsasz had snapped a perfect picture as Jim and Harvey stared at the display with mouths open and disbelief on their faces. Lowering the camera he leaned close to the pair. 

"Guess you were both wrong huh.". As he burst out laughing at them. 

Breaking the kiss, but still keeping a tight hold of Oswald who seemed in a bit of a daze, Ed turned to address the audience.

"I quit!".

"Edward will have a new job, starting tomorrow he will be my Chief of Staff, there is no one more suited for the job than my Edward, and he will also be my liaison to the GCPD. I felt that it is in everyone's best interest to appoint someone we all know.".

Both men looked incredibly smug as they opened the floor for the myriad of questions that they knew the press was now going to be asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting every other day from now on.


	23. Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the orphanage.

Martin

Now firmly installed as Mayor, Oswald was enjoying himself, not only did he get to spend more time with Ed, but he got to run Gotham just the way he wanted. There had been vast improvements to Gotham's transport system, schools, and crime was at an all time low, mainly because Oswald had threatened anyone who dared rob or murder without his say so with imminent death.

Ed had concocted amazing executions, very imaginative, but was becoming disheartened that no one wanted to step out of line, after the first few people that had disobeyed Oswald, nothing beats 'a rabid sack of rats', for your imminent demise to bring people in line.

Oswald had opened an orphanage and visited every month, it was doing wonders for his image, but the real reason behind it was that he was simply looking for Martin.

So far he hadn't found him, he could not ask the staff to let him know when a mute boy shows up, that would just look incredibly weird, so every month Oswald hopes that he will see Martin in the sea of children, who knew Gotham had so many orphans, he only hoped that they hadn't changed the timeline to the extent that Martin didn't make it to the orphanage, it was a truly horrible thought but Oswald wanted this child for himself. 

The only problem he faced was the continued resistance from the GCPD, since his announcement introducing Ed as his fiance, the GCPD had been looking into everything that Ed had done, positive that Ed had funneled him information all that time, which of course was true but Ed had covered his tracks and left them with only suspicions, with no concrete evidence there was nothing the they could do about it. 

They also didn't like having to liaise with Ed, and tried drowning him in paperwork in a pathetic attempt to keep him from doing his job, just goes to show that the GCPD had no idea what Ed was capable of, or they wouldn't have bothered wasting their time.

Ed enjoyed wading through everything they sent and even re-ordered it for them. He even managed to solve three of their open cases while he was at it, much to the annoyance of Jim and Harvey. 

The GCPD solve rate had dropped since Oswald became Mayor and he took every opportunity to denounce them when talking to the press. Public opinion in the police was at an all time low, Oswald contemplated creating his own force of law, independent of the GCPD to prove to the people that Gotham could in fact be a safe place to raise a family.

Ed advised against it and was adamant that the GCPD would cave soon and work with the Mayor, they just couldn't afford the bad press not to. As usual Ed was right, the GCPD had issued a press release to praise the new initiatives that Oswald had put into place. 

By Gotham standards things were quiet, Oswald had kept a close eye on Butch and his gang, even though they now worked for Oswald he still didn't trust him and was merely waiting for the day when he stepped out of line, Zsasz had standing orders to take him out if it became necessary.

Barbara Kean was running a rather nice nightclub thanks to Oswald, keeping her sweet was working well at the moment but he was aware she had aspirations for his throne, Oswald was simply too powerful at present for her to contemplate making a move against him, she seemed to have an obsession with her ex, Jim Gordon and was currently causing him no end of problems. 

Ed and Oswald had moved into the Van-Dahl manor at the request of his parents, they gave the apartment to Zsasz but he wanted to move with them to the manor, it wasn't like they didn't have the room. 

They had both got use to Zsasz being ever present, and honestly would both had missed him if he had decided to stay in the apartment rather than move with them. He told the pair that it was only practical that he went with them, but if Victor was being honest he considered them friends, and he didn't have very many of those. 

***********************************************

Oswald was losing hope when his monthly visit to the orphanage rolled round once more, Ed was getting dressed as Oswald watched him, chewing his thumb nail. Looking up from putting on his shoes, Ed noticed how preoccupied Oswald was, he got like this every month, and it hurt Ed every time when there was no sign of Martin and how upset Oswald got because of it.

He too very much wanted to meet this child that would capture their hearts, if more for Oswald's sake than his own. 

Ed moved over to Oswald and took hold of his hand, wanting to stop him chewing on it, he held it firmly in his own, looking Oswald in the eye. 

"When it's the right time he will be there Oswald, Do you believe in fate?".

Oswald didn't know if he did, they were making their own fate surely, with everything they knew, how could he possibly believe anything of the sort. Oswald didn't want to snap at Ed, but as the monthly visits went by he was more sure that they would never find Martin.

He would not endure this pain every month for the rest of his life looking for a child that probably didn't even exist now, they had only themselves to blame as they had inevitably altered the timeline, that they had erased Martin from it completely. 

Oswald swore this was going to be the last time he would look for the child, after today he would put his hope of raising this child firmly behind him and move on with his life. Pulling Ed's hand to his lips he kissed it, holding him just as tightly in return. He refused to put the pair of them through this agony any longer.

"If it is fate as you say Ed, he will be here today or that's it, no more, I can't keep doing this Ed.".

He looked up into Ed's eyes sadly, he was ready to let it go, he had his parents and Ed, he should be happy with that. His future self had lost this child and bore that heartbreak, maybe that would be his fate as well. Keeping hold of Ed's hand Oswald stood, it was time to go, he might as well get it over with.

Gesturing with his free hand they made their way to the door, Zsasz would be waiting downstairs ready to start the day, the orphanage would take up all of his morning then afternoon at city hall.

The small contingent of press were gathered at the gates to the orphanage, only the hardened few still snapped pictures of the Mayor every month, Oswald had long given up on pandering to them on this day, it had been months now since he last stood in front of them to praise the staff who care for these unwanted children.

He is always far to pent up to answer idiotic questions anymore and wants only to enter unmolested, allowing him to brood in peace. Ed understands perfectly as he assists Oswald to the door, away from the group, if they didn't need the press Ed would happily kill the lot of them for Oswald, but for now they must play nice. 

Forced smiles in place as they move past, to be greeted by the woman in charge, Oswald had been expecting a matronly woman, rosy cheeked and full of fun when he first came to open the orphanage, not a mere slip of a girl hardly older than a child herself. Ed had assured him she was probably over qualified for the position, and the children always seemed well behaved, on each visit, 'the woman must be doing something right' Oswald thinks idly to himself. 

She rambles on about new projects or some such, to Oswald she drones on with out him paying much attention, his brain can not handle it right now, thankfully Ed takes control, listening intently to her inane drivel, so he doesn't have to, Ed will keep him informed later.

He knows what Martin looks like, Ozzie placed what must have been a cherished photo of the child in his book, slightly smudged and age worn the boy looks 8 or 9 years old at the time the photo was taken, looking very smart in a full suit and with curly hair very much like Ed's when he wakes up in the morning. If he were wearing Ed's glasses he could indeed be a younger Ed, Oswald had thought to himself.

He hadn't shown the photo to Ed, it felt personal that Ozzie had gifted him it, and in a way he didn't want Ed to suffer the same way he was, he had a face to go along with the name of the child he would never have in his life. He had vowed not to put Ed through that torment. 

While the pair were talking, Oswald had wandered over to the window absentmindedly looking out at the children at play, a small group had gathered around a child huddled over on the ground, they landed kicks and insults at him as he curled into a ball trying hard to protect himself, Oswald could not tell what the child looked like, but growing up being subjected to bullying himself he knew he must intervene.

He opened the window and yelled at the gathering, being discovered they fled in different directions away from the prone boy, only now Oswald could see what the child looked like. His sudden gasp of shock drew Ed over to him, taking his arm he asked if he was alright. 

"Martin!". 

Oswald breathed the boys name barely loud enough for Ed to hear, Ed's head whipped around to look at the child, currently picking himself up from the floor and trying to straighten his ripped clothes. 

The woman in charge joins them at the window, Oswald can't remember her name right now, his mind is all consumed with the boy, so close but still so very far away from him. 

"Martin, go and get yourself cleaned up!".

She shouted to him, before apologizing to Oswald, taking her leave to check that the child was alright, leaving the pair watching the boy walk off, and out of their sight. Oswald clung to Ed in disbelief, how on earth did Ed bring up fate today of all days, for Martin to now make an appearance, when Oswald had been so sure that he would never lay eyes on the boy. 

"How did you know it was him Oz?".

Ed was just as much in shock as Oswald, as he searched Oswald's face for an answer. 

"It's not important right now Ed, we must go and find him, I need to know if he's alright.".

Physically dragging Ed with him, Oswald, flustered, tried to work out where she went to find Martin, he was glad that he visited so often that he knew where the infirmary was, so made his way there.

Ed was firmly by his side now that Oswald had ceased pulling him in his panic, and he found himself just as worried about the boys welfare as Oswald was, no he wasn't just some random boy any longer, he had a face to go with a name now and he wanted to know that Martin was alright, just as much as Oswald. 

Standing at the door to the infirmary, Oswald watched Martin try and look unbothered by his attack, his shirt and trousers were ruined, but he only had minor cuts and bruises from what Oswald could see, he looked younger than he did in his photo, closer to 7 than 8, Oswald deduced.

Feeling eyes on him Martin looked to the door and spotted Oswald and Ed peering in at him, he stared defiantly back at them. 

"Mr Mayor, can I help you with anything?".

The nurse attending to Martin noticed them standing in the doorway ask. 

"I just wanted to check on the boy, Martin was it?, How are you feeling?".

Oswald addressed the nurse first, then turned his undivided attention to Martin. 

"Oh he will be fine, He doesn't talk Mr Mayor, poor thing.".

The nurse simpered at Oswald, clearly she was one of his fans. 

Martin's face turned angry that she had answered for him, people here kept doing that and he didn't like it. Quickly finding his note pad he scribbled a missive and held it out to Oswald, who took it with a slightly shaky hand. 

 "I'm fine, thank you for asking. Are you the Mayor?". 

Oswald read the note and smiled at Martin. 

"I'm glad your OK young man, yes I am the Mayor and it is an honor to meet you Martin.".

Oswald held out his hand for him to shake. 

Martin stepped forward and took Oswald's hand and gave a firm shake, before letting go and holding his hand out to Ed. slightly flustered, Ed shook Martin's hand and introduced himself. 

"Pleasure to meet you Martin, I am the Mayor's Chief of Staff, Edward. Nygma.".

Martin stepped back and gave them both an appraising look, this was his first time meeting people important, they didn't look anything special, just two more adults that he would never see again, they would probably leave in a minute and he would have to find somewhere to hide away from his bullies until they left him alone. 

So he was shocked when the Mayor spoke to him again. 

"Martin, is there anything you would like to do?, we are here for a few hours and would be honored if you would spend some time with us.".

Martin was at first shocked, then he became suspicious, frowning at them why would they want to spend time with him, he may only be 7 but he wasn't stupid, grown ups don't want to waste their time on a child that doesn't talk. Scribbling on his pad again, he thrust it at Oswald. 

"WHY ????".

Oswald looked at the note then back to Martin, then Ed, who looked just as lost for something to say as he did. Opening his mouth Oswald hoped something, anything, half way coherent would come out of it. 

"Do you like Riddles?".

Ed stepped in and changed the subject, Martin gave him a funny look and slowly nodded at Ed. 

Oswald let out a breath, rolling his eyes he smiled indulgently at Ed, he always fell back on his riddles as a default when he felt uncomfortable, as Martin concentrated on the riddle Ed had just given him, he hurriedly wrote an answer showing it to Ed. 

"Correct, would you like another one?".

Martin nodded again, and gave Ed a small, barely there smile when he got the correct answer. The pair went to sit down, making it easier for Martin to write his answers, leaning his note pad on his leg. 

Oswald watched them in awe, as Ed gave Martin riddle after riddle and Martin answered them all correctly. 

The two were getting along incredibly well, and looked like they were having fun, Oswald pondered how he could connect with Martin the way that Ed was, for now he was more than happy just to watch them, they looked like a father and son, as Martin answered each riddle and Ed praised him like a proud father. 

Oswald went over and sat down next to Ed, he had to pinch himself just to make sure that this was actually happening, at long last he had found the boy who would be his son.


	24. Anniversary Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on in the future?, How are the time ripples affecting Ozzie and Ed?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end of the chapter, you have been warned.

Anniversary Dinner

As Oswald got ready in front of the mirror, running his hands over his ample stomach, Ed slid in behind him resting his head on Oswald's shoulder he wrapped his arms around Oswald's belly. Oswald briefly hugged his arms to him, before flapping at him to let go. 

"I need to finish getting ready Ed, and your trying to distract me.".

Ed let him go and placed a kiss on his neck as he stepped back admiring Oswald in the mirror. Seeing him decked out in all his finery did things to Ed every time. 

"Where are my cuff links?".

"Which ones?, you have so many Oz.".

"The ones you got me for our tenth anniversary.".

Ed opened the draw on the night stand and removed a velvet box, opening it for Oswald he removed the cuff links and took Oswald's arm in his hand and slid it down to the cuff of his shirt. 

Gently caressing his wrist, Ed placed the cuff link on Oswald. He repeated the action on his other arm so both were in place. Gently holding Oswald's hands he tilted them so the cuff links could be seen. 

The light sparkled off the entwined amethyst umbrella and emerald question mark. 

"stunning!".

"Yes, you are!".

Oswald blushed as he looked up into Ed's smiling face.

"My mother warned me about men like you, always after one thing.".

"Oh, if only that were true Oz, it was women your mother warned you about, and I, am after more than one thing from you, also there is no other man like me and you know it Oz!, as if anyone else could compare to Moi.". 

Ed lent down to kiss Oswald, as his lips brushed oh so softly, his arm snaked round to hold Oswald tight to him. 

"I still want you old bird, more so than ever, I would be lost without you Ozzie.".

Grabbing onto Ed, Oswald kissed him for all he was worth, he had vowed long ago to love this man until his dying breath, and nothing would ever change that. Breaking the kiss with a great deal of regret, Oswald stepped away. 

"You will make us late Eddie, the table is booked and you promised me an evening to remember.".

"Shall we then?".

Offering his arm to Oswald. 

Oswald checked himself one last time in the mirror, just to make sure Ed hadn't messed up his clothes, satisfied with what he saw, he took Ed's arm so he could lead the way, their limo awaited. 

*********************************************

The meal was divine, and of course Ed had pulled out all the stops, all of Oswald's favourite foods had been made special, as per Ed's request to the chef. A bottle of wine, vintage from the year they were married, and Ed accused Oswald of being a sentimentalist. 

Talk turned to work as desert was brought out, Oswald had decided he no longer wished to be Mayor, he wanted to dedicate more time to running the iceberg lounge.

Ed had stood down as Oswald's Chief of Staff over ten years ago now, so he could help Martin with collage work and finding his footing in Gotham's criminal underworld, not that Martin needed that much help, the young man was exceptionally bright and ruthless, a perfect mix of both his fathers.

Dressing more like Oswald than Ed, and much less flamboyant than Ed, Martin was a natural at appearing unassuming, and this worked to his advantage, people underestimated him, he was more than ready to take over from Oswald when he finally decided to step down as kingpin. 

"So are you going to tell me this big announcement then Ed, or do you insist on still keeping me in the dark?".

"I'm hanging up my hat, The Riddler ... is retiring!".

Ed said with a flourish. Oswald stared at him mouth agape, What did he just say?. 

"Did I hear that right, your retiring?".

"Yes, I want to try something new Ozzie, something more of a challenge for my marvelous intellect.".

"And just what pray tell, is that Eddie?".

Oswald looked at him confused. 

"You are now looking at Edward. Nygma, Private Eye.".

Ed grinned, as he wiggled in his seat, pleased with himself.

Oswald hung his head, closing his eyes to compose himself, before finally looking back up at Ed. He couldn't be serious surely. 

"Oh .... Do you not like my idea, I talked with Bruce and he thought it would be a perfect fit.".

"Chasing down cheating spouses, and finding lost dogs, really Eddie, this is what you want to do now?". 

Oswald was exasperated, damn Bruce Wayne for putting this idea in his head, what on earth could he be thinking, he was The Riddler for crying out load, not some gumshoe with a dirty trench coat.

Ed looked crestfallen, he thought Ozzie would be more supportive of his new endeavor, after all it would keep him occupied and out of trouble, more importantly it would keep him out of Arkham. He was getting too old for his usual shenanigans, and he had to admit he couldn't run as fast as he used to, which hampered his escape from the GCPD on more than one occasion recently. 

Seeing how upset Ed looked, Ozzie gave a huff, if he had his mind set on doing this, he was going to be supportive. 

"I was just shocked Eddie, forgive me?, if this is what you want to do, I'm behind you all the way.".

Ozzie reached over and took Ed's hand, looking him in the eye, he gave his most convincing smile, while planning to have quite a few words with Bruce Wayne when Ed wasn't around to hear. 

"I know it will be a chance for me to show off my amazing skill set Ozzie, cases are just like puzzles after all, Bruce suggested that I work with him, but can you really see me working for Batman?".

Ed laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

"Your not going to run this from the manor are you, please tell me you are going to have a proper office at least!".

"Oh .... I have it already set up, that's why I've been so busy lately, just a small office outside the narrows, it's all ready for me to start my new career.". 

Ed sounded so very pleased with himself, that Ozzie finally gave up, if this was really what Ed wanted to do, so be it. He would still be having a talk with Bruce about giving Ed this crazy idea in the first place, but it might be good for him, at least it would give him something to do now that Martin no longer needed his help so much.

Ozzie knew Ed so well, that he was sure that Riddler would come out of his retirement sooner rather than later, when something worth stealing caught his eye, or he had a plan that he just had to complete no mater what.

They both didn't mind helping Bruce out every once in a while, mostly when it was a benefit to them, but he knew Ed wouldn't be able to work with Bruce full time, the temptation to use some of Batman's gadgets would be to much for Ed, and as much as Bruce was a friend he wouldn't think twice about locking Ed up in Arkham if he needed to. 

Ozzie raised his glass to toast Ed's new venture, as long as Ed was happy it made Ozzie's life that little bit easier, also it was no fun planning an escape from Arkham without Ed by his side. After 20 years of marriage he was not used to sleeping alone anymore either, and missed Ed terribly when Bruce took him to Arkham. 

"Edward. Nygma. P.I.".

Ozzie gave him a real smile this time.

"It does have a rather nice ring to it, don't you think?".

*************************************************

Ed ended up being incredibly busy with his new job as a private eye, Ozzie thought that it was probably the novelty of having The Riddler investigate for them, but what ever it was, he missed Ed. He was always working on a stake out or puzzling over his case files in his office, that Ozzie was starting to think this wasn't such a great idea.

He was hardly ever home and had so far missed three dinners they had planned, he even missed Martin's weekly visit after he had promised to be home. He had been the exact same way when he had been working on his time machine, thinking to much about the twin timelines gave Ozzie a headache. 

He had sent Zsasz to go and see if Ed was going to come home any time soon, he was getting lonely if he was honest with himself. 

His mother and father were off somewhere, despite their advanced age they were both sprightly, and hardly ever home most evenings, and Martin now only stayed over once a week since he moved out into his own apartment.

Ozzie often found himself staying late at the iceberg lounge, knowing there was no point rushing home, only to find the place empty. Maybe he really should think about getting another dog, then he would at least have someone to come home to. 

Helping himself to a drink, he decided a bath might cheer him up, slowly making his way upstairs, a nice long soak sounded just the thing. Feeling relaxed, he lay in the bath, covered in bubbles, the pain easing away from his hip and leg. He must have dozed, as he opened his eyes to find Ed, looking rather guilty at him. 

"I am so sorry Ozzie, Zsasz had a talk with me, I've been neglecting you haven't I?".

With a sigh, and Ed looking so upset, Ozzie's heart melted, he wasn't angry with Ed, he just wanted him to be around more. 

"I know your busy with your new job Eddie, but I miss you, I have hardly seen you in months now.".

Ozzie started to tear up. 

"Oh .. My silly old bird, why didn't you say something?".

Ozzie just pulled a face at Ed, Oh right, he was so caught up in work he hadn't noticed how much time had already gone by, and that he was hardly ever home, only to grab a few hours of sleep, when was the last time he had seen his husband. 

"Oh Ozzie, I'm so sorry, do you forgive me, I'm home now.".

Ed looked just as upset, how had he let this happen. 

Starting to undress, he vowed he would make it up to him, when all his clothes were off, he made Ozzie move up so he could join him in the tub. Ozzie squeaked, at suddenly finding his arms full of a very naked Ed, who began planting kisses all over his face.

Wrapping his wet arms around him he pulled Ed more firmly down on top of him, most of Ed stayed out of the bath water as Ozzie ran his hands down to clasp Ed's ass. Feeling his husband hard against him, Ozzie groaned as Ed captured his lips, kissing him firmly before deepening their kiss. 

Ozzie closed his eyes, giving in to the feeling of being trapped completely by Ed's body, he couldn't move as Ed began to rut against him, the motion slopping water over the side of the bath. Ed had a hold of Ozzie's leg, making sure he didn't hurt himself as Ozzie tried his best to meet Ed's thrusts, as their cocks slid together. 

Ed broke their kiss, gasping for air, as he rolled his hips, gazing into Ozzie's eyes. Digging his blunt fingernails into Ed's back he gasped as he came, his cock pulsed, sending ropes of come into the bath water. Seeing the pleasure overtake Ozzie's face, pushed Ed over the brink himself, with a cry he buried his face in Ozzie's neck, kissing him there softly as he came down from his orgasm. 

"We need to get out Eddie.". 

Ed muttered something unintelligible against Ozzie's neck. Giggling Ozzie pushed at him.

"Up, Eddie.".

"Don't want to.".

Ed wriggled in his arms, hugging Ozzie tight. 

"Let's go to bed you fool, before we both drown in this tub.".

Lifting his head so he could see Ozzie's face.

"I think we will be safe for now, you know how much I enjoy being on top of the King.".

As Ed nuzzled back down into his neck, Ozzie gave a long suffering sigh, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, as he held his husband tightly, he had missed this infuriating man and never wanted to let him go. 

As Ed lazily kissed Ozzie's neck, he felt exactly the same way.


	25. There Will Be Trouble Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to go wrong.

There Will Be Trouble Ahead

Things had been working out well for Oswald and Ed, Gotham was the safest it had ever been. Oswald's underworld deals were handled quietly and kept out of the eye of the public and the GCPD. When someone did step out of line, there was no body to find, Ed loved the mantra 'No Body, No Crime', and whom ever had wronged them or stepped out of line simply disappeared, but all the gangs knew what had happened, justice was swift. 

As far as the statistics went Gotham was a far safer place to live than it had ever been, all thanks to Mayor Cobblepot.

Their home life was almost near perfect, after a unpleasant start with Martin. The boy had quickly jumped at the idea of being adopted by the pair, a little too quickly in fact. Martin had wanted out of the orphanage anyway he could, he didn't trust either Oswald or Ed and was sure they were up to something, but if it meant getting away from his bullies and the other children he would take it.

They had ample money, that Oswald spent willingly on him, lavishing him with a whole new wardrobe full of clothes, and anything he thought of asking for, trips out, books, ice-cream, but he still watched them with suspicion. 

Martin was ready for whatever scam they had in mind, he thought it was a publicity stunt to get the public to like the Mayor more, why else would they pick him when so many other children would have done, if not to gain sympathy as he was mute, defective as the other children had tormented him.

So he played up to it in public, hugging Oswald when the press were around. He grew suspicious of the pair when he eavesdropped on hushed conversations in the study, hearing talk of underworld activity. Just what was the Mayor up to, he vowed to find out.

He began to trust Ed a little bit more than Oswald, he felt much like a kindred spirit, the man was smart and cunning and he enjoyed puzzling out his riddles, even making up a few of his own to pose to Ed, much to Ed's delight.

He had watched and waited, until one night he was awoken from sleep by the sound of angry voices, the past week Ed had been more nervous and excited than usual, having less time to spend with Martin, he was preoccupied with something. Then tonight all he could hear was yelling from downstairs.

He snuck out of bed and crept to the top of the stairs, listening intently, Oswald was angry with Ed, Oswald had lost his temper with people before, but this was the first time he had heard him angry at Ed. 

"Just look at the state of you Ed, you can't go out in public for days now.".

"Oww ... Can you be a little more gentle?".

"You need a hospital Ed, but because it will look too suspicious, and as much as the GCPD are idiots, I think even Jim would work out it was you, I can't believe you got shot.".

Martin without giving it a second thought, rushed down the stairs and into the lounge, only to see Ed bleeding and badly bruised, with Oswald leaning over him, shirt sleeves rolled up, as he attempting to remove a bullet from his arm. His eyes wide as he took in the sight, Oswald and Ed both panicked upon noticing Martin, standing in the doorway.

Oswald had been so angry and worried about Ed, that he had forgotten for a second that Martin was asleep upstairs. Well obviously not any longer, as Martin stood with a shocked look on his face, as he stared at the bullet hole and blood dripping down Ed's arm.

"Oh Crud!.". 

Ed muttered lowly, more to himself than the other two in the room with him, if it wasn't bad enough that his plan had backfired, and he almost got caught by the security guard, getting shot as he made a hasty escape, not even getting what he went there to steal.

Now he has had to face an angry Oswald, and Martin now knows what a failure he really is. This night couldn't get any worse, his Riddler suit was ruined and somehow he had even lost his hat. 

He hung his head in shame and left the explaining to Oswald, he was sure Martin liked Oswald more than him anyway, he had never had a hug from him, it had been Oswald the boy seemed to like. Ed felt like he wanted to cry, but was simply to proud to let himself. 

The next thing Ed knew he had his arms full of a tearful Martin, Ed didn't get to enjoy the hug for long as Martin squeezed him hard, let him go and stood in front of him looking angry himself. The boy had left his pad in his room so he had nothing to write on to demand to know what was going on, so tried to convey what he meant through gestures and facial expressions instead.

Ed understood Martin wanted an explanation, looking to Oswald for guidance, the pinched look on his face told him he may as well tell Martin everything. 

"I'm The Riddler.". 

Ed looked at Martin with a sigh, waiting for some kind of response to his declaration. Martin shrugged and made a hand gesture 'Go on' it implied. Oswald having now calmed down some what, handed Martin a pad and pen, and went to get himself a drink, he would remove the bullet from Ed's arm shortly, but their son was more important right now.

He assumed that once Martin learnt the truth, he would want to be returned to the orphanage, and never see the pair of them again. 

He had wanted to tell Martin everything, but he was much too young right now and Oswald had wanted to wait until he was older. With a heavy heart, he sat next to Ed and downed his drink. 

Martin scribbled furiously on his pad, before holding it up, so they could both read what he had wrote. 

"I knew something was going on !!!!, TELL ME !!!!".

Oswald did as he asked and told him everything, even about their little visit to the future and how they found out about Martin. Once or twice Martin scribbled questions, but for most of it he simply sat on the floor in front of them and listened, absorbing everything that Oswald said.

He was much more impressed with the criminal side of what he learned, rather than the whole time travel thing, which in his opinion sounded made up. 

He had heard of The Riddler, but the name Penguin was new to him, he was impressed that Ed was such a criminal genius, even if he had just been shot, and his latest plan had failed.

He offered to help Oswald remove the bullet from Ed's arm, but Oswald told him he was too young, but he could watch if he wanted, it was never to young for him to learn. Martin snickered, as Ed flinched and swore at Oswald as he dug the bullet out. 

Oswald playfully made fun of Ed for Martin's sake, happy with the boys silent laughter. Ed glared at Oswald, not enjoying his situation one bit.

When his arm was stitched and wrapped, Martin asked if he was alright. Ed had nodded back, the bullet thankfully had been the worst of his injuries, it didn't hurt nearly as much as his wounded pride.

When Oswald had come back to the room, after cleaning Ed's blood from his hands, he found Martin sitting in Ed's lap, hugging him with his head pressed to Ed's chest. His heart swelled at the sight, this boy truly was their son. 

After that frightful night, Martin was much more open with the pair, and Ed realized that Martin had grown to love him, he had questioned him at great length about Oswald, and how he ruled the criminal underworld, showing interest in being exactly like them both, when he was older.

He had been amazed when Ed had told him that Oswald wanted to train him to take over, when Oswald retired, far in the future, they had big plans for him, but he should enjoy his childhood while he still could, as Ed and Oswald were going to teach him everything they knew, Martin was going to be amazing.

****************************************************

With things quiet in Gotham, it was only a matter of time before something upset the balance. Oswald had heard rumblings and rumors, that something was going down in Gotham, Ed had sent his spies to find out anything they could, but they all came back with next to nothing.

They knew something was going on, a shipment stolen by two masked men, a few break ins at warehouses down by the docks, but with every clue nothing made much sense. No one knew who these two new guys were, and so far they had stayed away from Oswald, and not declared out right war, yet. 

Oswald had his men on standby just in case they made a move, they were not even recruiting people, not one single person affiliated with Oswald had joined them. Ed normally enjoyed a good puzzle, but this worried him. 

Then Oswald got the news that these two rouges, had taken the entire precinct of the GCPD hostage, and were demanding that The Penguin join them. 

"HOW. DARE. THEY. DO. THIS!!". 

Oswald was working himself up into one massive tantrum, and if Ed didn't calm him down he knew he would go in guns blazing. It would destroy all his credibility as Mayor in the eyes of the people, and they couldn't have that. He was either going in to the GCPD as the Mayor of Gotham or The Penguin, he couldn't be both today.

One called for diplomacy and the other an out right slaughter, as much as Ed was in favor of the slaughter, if Oswald still wanted to be Mayor when the dust settled, he needed to be the Mayor today. 

"Oswald, you need to calm down, take a breath.".

Ed tried to be the voice of reason. 

"CALM. DOWN .... CALM .....UMPHFF.".

Oswald flapped his arms around as he paced, turning to glare at Ed. 

"WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?".

He screeched at him. Wincing, Ed raised his arms in surrender, thinking rapidly of a plan that would not only placate Oswald, but solve their current situation. 

If Oswald went in with him and Zsasz, there were only two of them, it shouldn't be that difficult to take them out. They could use Oswald as bait and it would be over in a matter of seconds.

Ed knew he wasn't a brilliant shot, but Zsasz was, so he would probably be able to deal with it on his own, Ed was just going in as backup and to protect Oswald. Yes that sounded like it could work quite nicely in their favor, Oswald saving the GCPD, the people would love it. 

"The three of us go in, you go in as Mayor, Zsasz takes them out, I keep you safe, problem solved, there are only two of them Oz, when they are dead it doesn't matter who they are, the people will love you for it.". 

A gleam came to Oswald's eye's as he listened to Ed, as his lips started to form a smile, Ed grinned back, his heart rate picking up, Oh he loved that look on his face, the look he got when he was going to kill someone, and enjoy it. 

This was going to be so much fun. 

**********************************************************

This was not fun, the plan would have worked perfectly, but for one small problem, there was more than two of them holding the GCPD hostage, a lot more than two.

Oswald was currently gagged and tied to a chair, as soon as they has stepped into the GCPD, Zsasz had been knocked unconscious, leading Oswald to renew his temper tantrum, as they had dragged him kicking and screaming across the bull pen. Ed had tried to intervene, but the next thing he knew, he was trust up with Zsasz on the floor of the GCPD, and his head hurt. 

They had taken their guns, but if Ed could get to his knife he could cut himself free. He was more worried for Oswald right now, he had unwittingly lead him into a trap, it was all his fault as it had been his plan, he had to free Oswald or they were surely going to kill him.

They had brought back up that was waiting outside, but with them all tied up there was no way for any of them to give the signal, so they could come in and open fire. 

Ed watched Oswald as he thrashed around in his chair, desperately trying to free himself. Looking around he noticed that most of the police force had been locked in the cells, crammed in like sardines, Harvey was in a similar situation to Oswald, they had also tied and gagged him to a chair, he even still had his hat on, on any other day Ed would have laughed at his predicament.

He couldn't see Jim anywhere, maybe they had him somewhere else, or he hadn't been in the precinct when they captured it, either way Ed was not going to be saved by Jim Gordon. 

He sat fuming trying to formulate a new plan to get them out of this, he would not let Oswald die.


	26. The Valeska Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hostage situation comes to a conclusion.

The Valeska Brothers

Ed watched Oswald, he had calmed down now and sat glaring around the room, just the look in his eyes was enough to tell Ed he was ready to commit murder the minute he was free. Their captors were nowhere to be seen, so Ed took the opportunity to try and reach the knife in his pocket, he could really use Zsasz help, but he was still unconscious and several prods hadn't been able to roust him.

Wriggling around he managed to touch the knife in his pocket with his finger tips, but couldn't get a firm grasp on it. Oswald could see what Ed was trying to do and was keeping watch, in case someone walked in and spotted what Ed was up to. If Ed could get free he could signal for their men who were waiting outside. 

Finally getting a firm grasp on his knife, Ed attention was drawn to Oswald, who had started bouncing around on his chair, mumbling through his gag, Ed stopped moving with his hand still in his pocket, and looked up to see two masked men walk back into the bull pen and over to Oswald.

He watched as one removed the gag from Oswald's mouth, Ed hoped he would not launch himself into another screaming fit, but knowing Oswald, that hope was probably in vain, even tied up Oswald was a force to be reckoned with. 

Both men bowed to Oswald, Ed was fairly sure they were now mocking the king, if he hadn't wanted them dead before now their actions had just firmly sealed their fate, Ed would see them dead no matter what. 

"It's an honor, Mr Penguin, we didn't think you would take us up on our kind invitation, Isn't that right brother?".

"Yeah, we thought you would be too chicken to come join in all the fun.".

They both sounded so very alike to Ed, but as they were still wearing their masks, Ed couldn't see what they looked like. Ed was waiting for Oswald to launch into screaming at the pair, but Oswald surprised him, sneering at the two, looking completely unimpressed instead. 

"What was so very important, that you wanted me to witness this, whatever it is, wow, you managed to capture the GCPD, they are all idiots, forgive me if I don't clap, I seem to be a little tied up right now.".

If they had wanted validation from him, they were out of luck, Oswald was thinking of imaginative ways to remove the pair from Gotham, all the while sending a message so no one dared to do anything like this again. 

Ed lowly chuckled at Oswald's comment as he slipped the knife out and began sawing at his bindings, Oswald would keep them distracted long enough for him to get the job done, and hopefully he could get to Zsasz too, he watched Oswald taunt them, as he worked as quickly as he could, he could feel the rope giving already. 

"Oh, we want you to clap, and applaud us, Mr Mayor, after all, we are putting on quite a show for your benefit.".

If looks could kill, the pair in front of Oswald would have been dead already, Oswald was biding his time, waiting for Ed to get himself free so this farce could be over. 

"You call this a show, no one cares what you do to the GCPD. If this is a show of force than you have my attention, and trust me when I say that you will pay for it with your life.". 

Spittle flew from Oswald's mouth as he started raising his voice screeching at the pair, leaning as close towards then as his bindings would allow, Ed smiled as he felt the rope holding his wrist snap, with his hands now free he reached behind himself for Zsasz, and began cutting through his rope as well.

Zsasz began to stir groaning as he came awake, Ed stopped moving as one of the pair looked over in his direction. 

"Oh, your friends seem to be awake, which one of them shall we kill to show how serious we are, what do you think brother, should we choose, of maybe Mr Penguin would like to do the honors?".

Oswald's eyes opened wide in fear, they could not kill Ed, he would not loss him, not now, when everything was working so well for them. Struggling in his chair once again he needed to get free before they went anywhere near Ed.

Zsasz was now free, but kept his hands behind him the same as Ed, pretending that they were still tied up, at least surprise would be on their side, it might give them just the right amount of time to grab one of their guns from them. They both got ready to move, sharing a subtle nod and waited for one of the masked men to come and put a bullet in one of them. 

A loud noise from behind made Ed and Zsasz both jump, as Jim Gordon and several GCPD officers rushed into the precinct, with their guns drawn, Jim shouting GCPD. 

The two masked men made a run for it, waving goodbye to Oswald. 

"See you again soon, Mr Penguin, sorry we have to have to cut this short, it's been fun.".

The pair fled further into the GCPD, both laughing, as they were obviously making a break for the back door. 

Ed was up on his feet and over to Oswald in a matter of seconds, quickly freeing him from the chair, Oswald stood and threw himself into Ed's arms, checking that he was alright, fingers gently stroking the back of his head. Oswald felt a lump where Ed had been hit and pulled Ed against him with such force, that Ed nearly stumbled, he hugged Oswald back just as tightly. 

Oswald pushed his face into Ed's chest to hide the tears in his eyes from everyone else in the room, he gave a strangled sob as he clung to Ed, his own eyes started to well up as well, causing Ed to blink rapidly in an attempt not to break down and cry.

"I assume the goons outside are your men Oswald?".

Jim asked as he untied his partner, Bullock looked more than happy to see Jim, Oswald pulling back from Ed, wiped his face with his sleeve and turned angrily in Jim's direction, sending him a death glare. 

"How nice of you to finally join us James, I'm fine by the way!". 

"Glad to hear it Oswald, you can leave now!". 

Jim didn't even spare him a glance as he helped Harvey up, moving away to let the rest of the officers out of the cells. If Ed didn't get Oswald out quick, he would probably murder Jim, for having the audacity of coming to their rescue. Pulling him away he whispered in Oswald's ear.

"Lets go home, we have plans to make, they are not getting away with this Oz, I promise you that.".

Looking torn over what to do, Oswald allowed Ed to pull him out of the precinct and into their car, Zsasz waved at their men and decided it was probably safer for him not to ride in the back of car with them, with a sigh he climbed into the front and shut the door.

"I'm so sorry Oswald, I should have known it was a trap.". 

Ed apologized as he checked Oswald's wrists for any damage from the ropes, with all the thrashing around he had done, Ed was worried he had injured himself. Oswald pulled Ed into a harsh kiss, grabbing the lapels of his jacket to reel him in, grateful that they were both still alive and mostly unharmed.

Ed slid his leg over Oswald, so he was now sitting in his lap, grasping Oswald's face with both hands, he deepened their kiss, wanting nothing more than to give in to his desire, but knowing they had much more important things to do at the moment.

They had time for a kiss, both consumed with the thought that if things had turned out differently, one of them might have been sitting in this car on their own, mourning the death of the love of their life.

**************************************************

Oswald had immediately increased security at the manor, in case the unknown pair decided to make another attempt at getting Oswald's attention, he had agreed to pay a large sum of money to anyone who had information regarding their identity, he would find out who they were, hunt them down and exact his revenge.

Ed was busy on his phone, calling all his contacts, putting the word out about the reward and making sure that they knew the information needed, was more important than anything else that was going on in Gotham right now. Within a matter of hours, one of Oswald's gangs dragged in a terrified looking individual, dressed like a reject from a circus. 

Tossing him to the floor in front of Oswald, the gang member gave him a kick for good measure. 

"He was drinking in one of our bars, bragging about taking the GCPD hostage boss, he must know who your after so we brought him straight to you.".

The gang member, grinned at Oswald, hoping his boss would be happy with him and not reward him with a bullet to the head, you never could tell with the Penguin. With a head tilt from Oswald, Zsasz went to get the man his money.

Two of Oswald's men picked up the man from the floor, who was currently attempting to crawl away and make his escape as they dragged him off, whimpering, to be interrogated. Soon they would know the identity of the men who thought they could play with the Penguin and get away with it. 

Making his way to the study, Oswald found Ed on his phone, hanging up when he saw Oswald, Ed informed him reporters kept calling for an interview that he declined at this time, the press could wait until this was all over. 

"We found someone, care to interrogate him with me?".

Oswald looked expectantly at Ed.

"I'll bring my knife.".

Ed grinned wide with glee, glancing down at his suit he shrugged, it was probably ruined already so there was no point in him getting changed, it didn't matter that it was going to get covered in blood. 

Following Oswald outside the rear of the manor, they could already hear yelling coming from the shed, it would seem Oswald's men had started without them. Opening the door they were greeted with the sight of the man already bleeding from being clearly punched multiple times in the face.

Blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin, Oswald was happy to see he had already lost a tooth. His men stepped back allowing Oswald to approach, leaning forward he smiled happily at the man. 

"Tell me who they are and I'll make it quick.".

With terror in his eyes, the man told Oswald that if he said anything, they would kill him.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do?, Your dead either way, but if you tell me what I want to know, you get a bullet, rather than me letting them.".

He indicated his two men with a sweep of his hand.

"Beat you to death, trust me they will make it last!".

The man started to cry, Oswald rolled his eyes as he looked at Ed.

"May I?". 

Ed holding his knife from earlier, asked Oswald, waiting to step forward, eyeing the crying man with glee, just thinking about sliding his blade into his skin was sending shivers of excitement down his spine. 

"Be my guest, have fun Ed.". 

Oswald stood out of Ed's way, he loved seeing him this happy. As the man looked up, face now covered in tears and blood, he spied the knife in Ed's hand and burst into sobs, in between heaving breaths he told them everything that he knew.

Ed's smile dropped and he visibly shrunk in disappointment, looking thoroughly disgusted at the the man, glancing at Oswald when the man was finished telling them everything he knew, he wanted to know that Oswald was finished with him, with a smile and nod to Ed, he told him to continue. 

Ed's smile was bright as he dived in, slicing away, the man's screams drove him on into a frenzy. Stepping to the side to avoid the blood, and to get a better look at Ed's face, Oswald watched as the man he loved enjoyed himself, he really was a sight to behold, flecks of blood had landed on his face and glasses, his grin firmly in place as he giggled and laughed, as the life left the other mans eyes.

Chest heaving from the exertion, Ed stepped away from the corpse and turned to Oswald. They both smiled wide at each other, they had the names of the men they would now kill, and knew where they were hiding, they would gather their men and this would all be over by nightfall. 

The Valeska brothers were both as insane as each other, apparently Jerome had broken out of Arkham, where he was sent after killing his mother and spent years looking for his brother, Jeremiah. Upon finding him, Jerome had made him just as insane as himself, now the two were working together to bring chaos to Gotham. 

They were using a disused factory as their base of operations, and had brought most of Jerome's fellow circus folk with him, giving himself a small army. 

"Not in my city!". 

Oswald had fumed at Ed, as he watch him get changed out of his blood stained clothes, this city was insane enough, only in Gotham would two madmen think they could cause this kind of chaos and get away with it. 

Well the Valeska brothers were in for a shock, when the full might of The Riddler and The Penguin crashed down upon them.

Ed was slightly worried, having read about the Veleska's from their future selves, then they had been working alone, but now they were together, he hoped that they could take them out in time, before they had the chance to put any more of their plans into action or things were about to get very bad in Gotham.


	27. What Will Become Of Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is almost finished lovely people, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

What Will Become Of Gotham?

Everyone was gathered, ready for their attack on the factory that the Valeska brothers were using as their base. Oswald had called every gang in for this, it may have been overkill but he wasn't going to take any chances. Zsasz and a few of Oswald's most trusted were guarding Martin and his parents at the manor.

Against Oswald's wishes, Ed was dressed in his full Riddler suit. He had informed Oswald that if they were doing this as The Riddler and The Penguin then he was going to look the part, anonymity be damned. Oswald's men would never tell anyone, they were all too loyal to Oswald and anyone else tonight would be dead before the sun rose in the morning, It was about time he stepped out of Oswald's shadow in any case, he had just been waiting for the right moment. 

Ed stood beside Oswald as he addressed his men, he even noticed Butch in the crowd, and side eyed Oswald, why had he called that 'ape' to join them, he knew Oswald wanted a show of force, but Butch, really. Ed had sent his spies to keep an eye on the man and report back anything of interest, Ed was sure that Fish was still alive and simply biding her time, before she swooped in and tried to take Oswald's throne.

He had raised his suspicions to Oswald, but Oswald had been adamant that if Fish were still alive she would have shown her hand by now. Ed thought otherwise, Fish would play the long game and he was sure Butch would help her when the time came, he had been her most loyal subject after all, and hadn't said a word about her since she disappeared. 

Ed couldn't worry about that now, they had much more pressing issues to attend to. 

Their convoy arrived at the factory, Oswald's men assembled, guns ready, this was going to be a massacre of epic proportions. 

Something felt very off as they breached the building, only to find it empty, the Valeska's had cleared out. As Oswald's men fanned out checking that they really were gone, Ed grabbed Oswald's arm and pointed to a now empty case, straw was strewn across the floor form it.

Oswald's eyes widened as he gripped onto Ed, Oh no, the case had contained explosives, was it possible that the Valeska's were going to enact the same plan that Jeremiah had in the other time line. Closing Gotham off from the rest of the world, Oswald would not let that happen, he had to do something or Gotham would devolve into a mad house. 

"Found something Boss.".

One of Oswald's men was holding a canister, gingerly away from his body, Oswald leaned away from it slightly, who knew what it might contain. Ed took it from his hands so he could read the label. 

"Oh Dear! .... Oswald.".

Ed gulped, this was very bad.

"It's some kind of gas, if it's what I think it is, I think we both know what it will do to Gotham if it's released.".

Ed looked terrified. This was the worst thing that could happen, both plans from Jerome and Jeremiah, were being put into action tonight it would seem, even if they had the help of the GCPD, they only had enough time to foil one plan not both.

By the time this night had come to and end Gotham would either be cut off from the mainland, or the inhabitants would all be insane, neither outcome was to be desired. 

"I'm calling the GCPD, Oswald there is no other way, we have to work together or this is going to be the end of everything we have worked so hard for.".

Oswald looked so very lost for a second, before finally agreeing with Ed, there was no other way, even with all his men it wouldn't be enough, they didn't stand a chance. 

"Do it!". 

As Ed made the call, sending the GCPD after the gas, Oswald ordered his men to the bridges, to remove the explosives or as many as they could before they blew, he had no idea how much time they had, he could only hope it would be enough. Hoping that Martin and his parents would be safe with Zsasz and far enough away in the manor if things went wrong, he made his way back to his car, Ed followed close behind.

There was no way they could stop this completely, for once he had to trust that the GCPD would be able to do enough to stop the gas from being released, they would make their way to the main bridge in and out of Gotham and hope to catch up with the Valeska brothers there.

As Oswald and Ed were about to get into the car, the sound of explosions reached them, shaking the very ground they stood on, they had been too late after all, Oswald swung around to Ed in a panic, they had now been cut off from the manor, at least Zsasz would look after his parents and Martin, they were as safe as they could possibly be. 

"What do we do now Ed?".

Noticing a new sound, Ed looked up, pointing at the blimp now flying low over Gotham. 

"Get as far away from that, as we possibly can Oz.".

They watched the blimp for a few seconds as it spewed green gas over Gotham, the pair dived into the car closing the doors quickly, telling Gabe to drive in the opposite direction, they watched out of the rear window of the car, as Gotham became shrouded in green gas.

Everything they had worked for had gone in a matter of minutes, only a lunatic would want to rule a madhouse, make that two lunatics, Oswald thought sourly.

Without any warning the blimp exploded, sending debris crashing down into the streets of Gotham, at least now the gas would disperse, who knew how many would already be affected by it. 

"If we stay upwind of it we may be safe Oz, it's best we stay in the car until it's gone completely.".

Oswald hugged Ed tightly, they would need to come up with a plan, anarchy would now rule Gotham, but not for long if Oswald had anything to do with it, they could be heroes to the citizens of Gotham if things went their way. With Ed's arms embracing him, Oswald gave himself a second to just breath, as bad as the situation was he still had Ed by his side, he was safe. 

He would call his people and regroup, once the gas was gone they would head to city hall, as Mayor the people of Gotham those who were not infected at least, would be looking to him for guidance at this terrible time.

For the moment he just wanted to stay nestled within Ed's embrace for as long as possible, none of this should have happened, and Gotham being cut off should have been preventable with their knowledge of the future, it shouldn't be happening now. 

Oswald had not worried about the Valeska's, assuming that they had already changed the timeline to prevent this from happening, not thinking that the lunatics would work together causing such utter chaos, what else had they overlooked, once this crisis was dealt with, Oswald swore he would comb through the books and make sure something like this didn't happen again.

How had they been able to enact their plan without Oswald or Ed's spy network finding out about it?, there were too many people hiding in the shadows behind the scenes in Gotham, when the Valeska's were both dead, Oswald would tear this city to the ground to find every last one of them, he was no ones puppet, he was the king and he wasn't going to let anyone dethrone him, ever. 

*****************************************************

Having made it safely to city hall, Oswald waited for the rest of his men to arrive. He had lost more than he would have liked, most had been lost when the bridges blew, as they tried to strip the explosives and were caught unaware when the bombs went off, more had not responded due to being infected by the gas, Oswald assumed.

Calculating he was down to about a quarter of his original force, this was a huge blow when he needed every man he had, the city was already a war zone, within the hour it had taken for the gas to disperse and for them to make their way to city hall. 

Oswald had found it deserted, when he had finally arrived, he had been able to talk to Zsasz and Martin before the phone lines had gone down, his family were safe at least. Ed had been unable to contact the GCPD, he had tried every number he had, even calling Jim and Harvey's before the lines had died, it looked like they were really on their own.

Ed watched the building across the street burn from Oswald's office window, it was too far away to worry about the flames spreading to city hall. It had started to rain at least, which would help somewhat with the fires that were consuming the city, and help to wash away any remaining trace of the gas.

The power had gone down when the phones went, Ed had sent one of their men to get the generator working, emergency power wouldn't last long but they only needed it to last until morning. 

Oswald was sat in his chair, head in his hands as he finally gave in to the exhaustion he felt, his leg throbbed with agony, he had tried to hide it from Ed, but within minutes he had handed him painkillers and a bottle of water. Seeing the worried look on his face Oswald attempted to smile, but what was there really worth smiling about right now. 

Ed hunched down in front of him and removed his leg brace, rolling up his trouser leg he massaged his scared calf and knee. Oswald picked up Ed's hat as he sat the bottle of water down, rolling it around in his hands. He placed it on his own head and gave Ed a wink, forcing a laugh out of Ed as he gently rubbed his knee, either Ed had magic hands or the painkillers were starting to kick in, Oswald gave a small sigh as the pain receded. 

Ed lifted his hat from Oswald's head and placed it back on his own, sitting on the edge of Oswald's desk, he crossed one leg over the other and watched as Oswald's eyes started to drift closed. Oswald needed to get some sleep, if only for a few hours, Ed was going to work on an emergency announcement for the people of Gotham, Oswald could do it when he woke up, Ed had to check the roof and make sure that the radio dish was still functioning, the people needed to know that their Mayor was doing all he could for them.

It looked like Oswald would get his wish of his own police force after all, with the GCPD out of action, he also needed to find somewhere to analyze the gas to find a counter agent, he still had the canister from the factory, his old lab at the GCPD would work, but that would have to wait until morning. 

Ed was busy working when Oswald opened his eyes, rubbing his face with his hands, he asked Ed if he had managed to get any sleep himself. Ignoring the question, Ed handed Oswald a speech he had worked on to be broadcast to the people of Gotham, he informed Oswald that he had sent some of their men to the hospital and the GCPD, to check on the situation there, and find someone who could help with a possible antidote for the gas.

A doctor or someone of equal intelligence, who was currently still sane enough for the task, either place would suffice to run the necessary tests and produce the antidote if they were able to find one.

Oswald studied Ed as he rattled off all relevant information, he has slipped back into controlled, problem solving Ed, to deal with their current situation.

Oswald was glad as it helped him to focus and not worry constantly about his family, he knew that if Ed was hyper focused it allowed Oswald to be dragged along in his wake coming up with solutions quicker than he ordinarily would, and he really needed that right now. 

Sending men to check the state of the bridges was a priority, then he would have men round up those who had gone insane, and hold them in the GCPD.

Oswald made his public address and advised citizens to remain indoors for their own safety, any remaining officers of the GCPD were to gather at city hall, preferably bringing radio equipment so they could stay in touch as they had no other means of communication.

While Oswald had been busy, Ed had raided the break room and found a few things for their breakfast along with coffee, using bottled water, he didn't want to risk the tap water just yet, until he had a chance to analyze the gas, who knew how much had managed to get into Gotham's water supply.

Oswald hummed at the lackluster breakfast of biscuits and stale cake, thankfully the coffee was nice, a special blend Ed had insisted helped maintain energy levels, which he kept a supply of at city hall for all the staff. He was just finishing his second cup, as Ed pushed a half eaten biscuit around his plate with his finger, when there was a knock on his door, Gabe poked his head around the frame and informed them a scientist had been found to assist Ed.

Stepping into the room the man greeted them both, looking slightly uncomfortable, he introduced himself as Lucius Fox. 

Ed was up and shaking his hand with a renewed vigor, and a happy smile. 

He had heard of Mr Fox when he had been researching the Wayne foundation, also having several of his spies within Wayne enterprise, and knew he was intelligent enough for this task.

Not wasting any time, Ed lead Mr Fox out the office to get started straight away, popping his head back around the door to say goodbye to Oswald. 

Rolling his eyes at Ed's antics, Oswald finished his coffee before going to find out if any of the GCPD had managed to find their way to city hall.


	28. The Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to improve in Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update people, enjoy!!.

The Beginning Of The End

 

The weeks had gone by quickly, one bridge had not been completely destroyed, but it was by no means safe to cross. The army had stationed them selves at it's end and passed over supplies that were needed. Oswald had restored order, as much as he could at least and Ed and Lucius had a provisional cure ready to go, but they needed more supplies and longer for the quantity required.

The cure was also being made outside Gotham, but to save an entire city, it needed a new means of dispersal, get everyone at once, exactly how they had been infected in the first place, and this was simply going to take more time.

With most of the infected having been rounded up and locked up at the GCPD, it was now semi safe for the remaining citizens to collect rations sent by the army, no one was going to starve to death on Oswald's watch. He had full control and was happy to run Gotham as he ran his own underworld, like a well oiled machine.

There had been sightings of Jerome Valeska, but his brother remained elusive, Ed and Oswald knew he was up to something, but what exactly?. Would it still be possible that he was obsessed with Bruce Wayne in this time line, not being able to rule this possibility out, Oswald had sent his people to find Bruce, if he was safely tucked up in Wayne manor, he was safe from the madman for now, but no one knew if he had been in the city at the time of the attack. 

Lucius was working with the pair, more than happy to help, he had seen Bruce on the morning of the attack but didn't know where he was going after the meeting, or if he had even stayed in the city.

With no sighting of Jim Gordon or Harvey Bullock as of yet, Oswald assumed they were either dead or among the first to be infected, as they failed to stop the attack. Oswald wanted them to be alive, simply so he could rub it in their faces how the mighty detectives had failed so abysmally. 

Ed would get the most enjoyment out of it, after having been belittled by them, in his time working at the GCPD. But they would have to find them first, and so far they had come up empty. 

The plan had been put in place that as soon as the infected were cured, the mainland would start reconnecting the bridges, they would essentially still be cut off, but things would slowly get back to normal.

Oswald paced around his office waiting for Ed to get back from overseeing the latest shipment of supplies, last time a small contingent lead by Jerome had tried unsuccessfully to steal it for themselves, Oswald's men had stopped them, but Jerome had somehow made his escape in the chaos.

Ed wanted Jerome dead after what he had done to Oswald, and had taken the task of overseeing the supplies until the 'ginger freak' was bleeding on the ground at Ed's feet, by his hand. Oswald had tried and failed to dissuade Ed, Jerome might be a madman but he was still dangerous and Oswald wanted Ed out of harms way as much as possible.

He really could have used Zsasz right about now, he missed his friend and had grown used to his constant presents and found it unsettling that he wasn't there with them, but keeping his family safe had been his top priority, one he knew Zsasz would risk his life for, as even the hardened hitman had grown fond of Martin and both of Oswald's parents. 

Ed's arrival pulled Oswald from his thoughts, slamming his hat down onto Oswald's desk, just by his body language alone, Oswald could tell something was wrong. Removing his suit jacket, Ed hurled it over onto the couch, he was muttering to himself and Oswald would need to calm him down if he was going to get any sense out of him.

He had witnessed Ed like this before, letting Ed vent would help him work through whatever it was that had caused this, bringing him clarity before he became too worked up or he was likely to lash out and kill someone. Normally Oswald wouldn't mind having to dispose of a dead body, but his people had taken such a hit of late that he needed all of them that he had left.

It was preferable that Lucius Fox didn't witness Ed at his best either, surely the man would object to Ed wantonly killing someone to relieve his tension, seeing as he was such an upstanding citizen, he might no longer wish to work with Ed again and Oswald knew that Ed enjoyed his time spent with Mr Fox, seeing as Ed now insisted on referring to the man as 'Foxy', and praised his intellect, thought obviously not quite on par with Ed's own.

Ed had dubbed him the second smartest man in Gotham, high praise indeed. 

Oswald was a little jealous at their growing rapport and had already decided that once this current crisis was over, he would limit Ed interactions with the other man, he would hate for him to meet an unfortunate accident, after all that they had been through. Before Ed unraveled further, Oswald clutched onto him and brought him down for a kiss, for a few brief seconds Ed carried on mumbling against Oswald's lips, until he realized what was going on and hungrily kissed him back. 

Grasping onto Oswald, Ed held him firmly to his body, releasing all the tension that had made him spiral out of control so quickly, he chased after Oswald's lips when he broke the kiss, leaning towards him in a swoon, before he slowly opened his eyes to stare at Oswald, breathing out.

"Hello!".

Oswald chuckled softly at the dreamy expression on Ed's face, all previous worry seemed to have vanished from Ed as he attempted to pull Oswald back in for another kiss, as if Oswald could refuse Ed anything, he encouraged him to reel him back in and resumed where they had left off.

After a few minutes the position became uncomfortable on Oswald's leg and he gently pushed Ed away, he needed to know what had got Ed so riled up in the first place. 

"So tell me what happened?".

Ed now calm, was able to reveal to Oswald that an attempt had been made on the supplies again, but Jerome hadn't been present this time, just a few of his group had tried to ambush them as they loaded up the truck. Ed had taken care of it, and thrown their bodies into the river from what was left of the bridge. 

He still wanted to know what exactly Jerome was up to. 

"He's a madman Ed, he wants to create chaos, that's it, you know this, there is no big master plan, Jeremiah on the other hand is definitely up to something, if you try seeing a plan with Jerome it will drive you just as mad as he is, we should concentrate on Jeremaih, It would be to our advantage to save Bruce Wayne from him, I assume that will be his play in all of this.".

"You might be right, because none of this makes any sense, maybe I'm looking for patterns were none exist, but I don't think we can rule out that there is more going on here, I just don't have all the facts to work it out and it's infuriating.".

Ed growled out, becoming agitated once more, slamming his hands down on Oswald's desk to emphasize his point. 

Oswald knew Ed didn't like a puzzle he couldn't solve, and was looking for logic, when Oswald was sure it didn't exist when it came to Jerome Valeska. Nothing he had done was logical by any stretch of the imagination, and if Ed didn't let this go, Oswald didn't know what he would do. 

Ed was becoming obsessed and it wouldn't stop until Jerome was captured or dead.

**************************************************

Later that afternoon the pair had found the time to share a quite moment, Ed was sat on the couch while Oswald had his leg resting over Ed's lap as Ed massaged it for him, talking about family and how much they both missed Martin. 

"I do hope Zsasz is keeping up with his school work, I don't want Martin to fall behind.".

"I'm sure mother will be keeping a watch on his schooling Ed, apart from the art of assassination and disco, I'm unsure what good Zsasz will be in teaching our son.".

Ed cringed remembering all the times he returned home from working at the GCPD to the loud disco music Zsasz was constantly listening to, Ed really wasn't a fan.

"Assassination would come in handy for Martin, but I assume his taste in music is far different from our own, he really hasn't shown a preference, probably pop stuff that the other kids are listening to these days.".

"Phh as long as it isn't disco I don't really care, at least Victor uses his headphones now, I remember how much you used to complain.".

Oswald smiled affectionately at Ed, trapped in memories of Ed's never ending complaints regarding Zsasz music taste, when it had just been the three of them in the apartment. He imagined that's what it must be like growing up having a brother, who you care for, but is incredibly annoying at the same time. 

"I miss them Ed, we cant even talk to them, as soon as this mess is sorted, I want to spend as much time as I can just family, dinners together you know.".

Oswald started to sniffle, tears in his eyes as he raised his head to look at Ed. He missed them too, even Victor although he would never admit that to anyone. 

"When this is over you can have everything you want, I promise you that Oswald, I would do anything for you.".

Oswald let his tears flow freely now, pulling himself up, he flung himself into Ed's arms, burying his face against his partners chest, he wouldn't be able to stay in this position for long, his leg was at the wrong angle, but he would endure the pain if it meant he could be held by Ed. 

A knock on Oswald's office door, had him pulling away from Ed and wiping his face with his hands, pulling himself together so he could carry on with his duties as Mayor. Oswald was surprised to see Butch of all people as he entered looking somewhat excited. 

"Yes, what is it Butch?". 

Oswald's voice gave away the fact he had been crying only moments ago, clearing his throat and giving one last sniff, it wouldn't do for his underlings to see him in this state, he adjusted his suit and glared at Butch, yes that was much better as Butch smile dropped slightly from his face. 

"We found Gordon and Bullock boss, their loony but they are downstairs.".

"Oh, this I have to see!".

Ed gleefully leaped to his feet, buttoning his suit jacket with a wide smile, this is going to be fun, he offered his arm to Oswald, who had a shocked look on his face, but took it as they both followed Butch.

They could hear the pair before they saw them, maniacal laughter drifted up the staircase as they descended, Ed's smile was as wide as it could get, this was just perfect, Ed giggled to himself.

Ed couldn't contain his laughter even had he wanted to, as he tried and failed not to double over at the sight of Gordon and Bullock, they had been missing now for weeks and seeing the pair dressed in the brightest clothing they could have got their hands on, their hair was sprayed multiple different colours and both had face paint making them look like clowns.

Ed was finding it hard to breath and his stomach had started to ache with all the laughter he just couldn't stop.

"Butch, get a camera, this moment needs to be captured for prosperity.".

Oswald smile lit up his eyes, oh as much as he hated the Valeska brothers, this was probably the singular best thing to happen in Gotham, the great Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock looked utterly ridiculous. Ed's face shone with tears, as he tried to stop laughing, but every time his eyes were drawn to the pair, another flood of hysterics hit him.

He wanted to tell Oswald that it was a great idea to capture this moment, but he just couldn't talk.

When Butch returned with a camera, Oswald was laughing along with Ed, making a motion with his hands, Butch snapped several pictures of the pair as per Oswald request. 

With the hilarity of the situation finally subsiding, Ed suggested they give the pair the cure, he had wanted to test it on someone to make sure it was effective and the pair in front of them were prime candidates, if it accidentally killed them Ed reasoned that it would be no great loss, Foxy would be able to help analyze new blood samples to perfect it in any case. 

Ed administered the cure and left the pair tied up to wait for it to take effect, a few hours and the pair should be back to their normal grumpy selves or dead, Ed didn't much care either way. 

"Well they are alive boss, and they want to talk to you.".

Butch had checked in on the pair, who had started yelling to be untied, demanding to talk to Oswald. 

"Very well, lets go and see what the GCPD's finest want.".

Ed stood to follow Oswald, pushing papers aside as he grabbed his jacket on the way out, rolling down his shirt sleeves as they made their way down the stairs. As the pair entered the room Jim was rocking in the chair attempting to get himself free. 

"Oswald, they have Bruce Wayne, Jeremaih has him captive, you have to let us go, so we can get him back safely, lord only knows what Jeremaih has planned for him.".

Oswald snapped his head round to look at Ed, this was what they had feared, but it was also the best opportunity to win Bruce Wayne's gratitude, knowing that he became Batman in the future, this was the perfect time to get him on their side.

Ed gave a brief nod to Oswald, dashing off to get more of the cure, leaving Oswald to untie the pair and explain their plan, they were ready for this and now they knew where Bruce was being held, they would have to act quickly before he was moved.


	29. Saving Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Ed must work with Jim and Harvey to save Bruce from Jeremaih.

Saving Bruce Wayne

Getting ready for the plan was fairly simple, over power any guards Jeremaih may have, free Bruce and administer the cure to Jeremaih Valeska. If the rumors were true Jerome had infected him first, not having been able to sway him to his side any other way. 

Oswald thought it was fitting, that at least one of the Valeskas would stand trial for what they had done to his city. He had promised Ed he could kill Jerome and he was never one to go back on a promise, especially when Ed was involved.

Oswald plan would firmly support his standing as Mayor, the people would love how fair and just he was, people were fickle and he had no plans to stop being mayor anytime soon. It had taken a lot of sweet talking on his part, as Ed had wanted them both dead, but seeing the logic in Oswald's plan, he had begrudgingly accepted that one of them would have to live, at least for now.

Oswald had plans for Jeremaih that he wanted to think more about before raising them with Ed, knowing he probably wouldn't be happy with what Oswald intended, working with a sane Jeremaih. 

Before the man had become insane, he was working on a new innovation, a power cell, that would help Gotham, and Oswald wanted his name behind it, to have Gotham run on Penguin Power, he thought it had rather a nice ring to it, all be it a little cheesy.

Oswald was thinking about their future, at some point he would hand over the reins to Martin, and having a legitimate income would certainly come in handy, if he gave up his life of crime completely. First he would have to cure Jeremaih, which was always a possibility that it wouldn't work, he had been infected much earlier than everyone else, and he only had Ed's guess work on how long term exposure might affect him.

If that was the case then Oswald would have to find someone to carry on Jeremaih's work, and he could then languish in Arkham and justice would be served in the eyes of Gotham's populous. 

Saving Bruce Wayne would also be a feather in their cap, leading Bruce to be in their debt, giving them a way in to becoming friends with the young man, Oswald had discussed everything with Ed, on how a friendship may sway the boy from becoming Batman in the future or using him to remove anyone who became a problem for them.

Ed would go along with whatever Oswald decided on the mater. He really couldn't see himself being friends with the boy, but it was Oswald's call. Jim and Harvey had to come along, as they both refused to give them the location of the safe house that Jeremaih was holding Bruce in, typical GCPD, they wanted all the glory for themselves.

Oswald instructed his men to do what they could, to keep them away from Bruce when they got inside, he was not going to let them steal his thunder. 

Everyone spread out once they arrived at the house in the narrows, Oswald eyed the property, a small two bedroom by the looks of it, it was far too small to waylay Jim and Harvey, he would have to take control of the situation some other way.

Sending men round the back of the house, this would be over quickly. Ed checked the door for trip wires and explosives, it appeared clear. Oswald waved two of his men forward to breach the entrance so they could get this show on the road. 

A loud bang made everyone flinch back, as one of Oswald's men must have triggered a pressure plate inside the house and now his body decorated the hallway, his second man lay unmoving in the doorway, impaled by a bolt through his chest.

"Well this is just great!".

Oswald fumed, already two men down and they weren't even inside yet. 

"There goes the element of surprise, but at least we know now that he probably doesn't have many people inside, or why bother with the traps.".

Ed looked far to happy with the situation, bouncing on his feet with glee.

"Give me a few moments and we should be able to get in with no more problems.".

Ed was like a child at Christmas, truly happy to be given a way to show off his smarts, Oswald rolled his eyes and huffed, pacing while Ed did his thing. Much quicker than he thought possible, Ed was back by his side, grinning and happy.

"All clear, we can enter when your ready, it was quite simple really, not much of a challenge for someone as ...".

Oswald cut Ed off, before he could ramble a lengthy explanation of exactly what it was, that he had done to allow them entry.

"We are a go people ... Well get in there!".

Oswald screeched, making his men finally move and enter the house.

Jim and Harvey shared a look, hoping Nygma was correct and that any other traps were now disabled, before following Oswald's men inside, checking the hallway as they spread out to find Jeremaih and Bruce. 

Entering the lounge, it was all a bit anticlimactic, Jeremaih sat on the couch with Bruce, who wasn't even tied up, drinking tea. 

"Hi Fellas, glad you could join us.".

Jeremaih raised his cup to them, as they stood just inside the doorway and stared in disbelief. Bruce gave a little wave and smile, looking comfortable and content to be sat with him. 

"What the hell is going on?".

Oswald looked to Ed expecting some kind of explanation, Ed shrugged not understanding it either.

"Maybe we should give them both the cure and see what happens.".

Ed's suggestion certainly couldn't hurt, clearly Bruce Wayne was under some kind of control, why else would he be having afternoon tea with a madman. 

"No need for that fellas, Bruce here is as sane as, well not me obviously, but i can assure you he's not infected, and I'd much rather you didn't cure me, the world is much more fun this way.".

Jeremaih giggled away to himself, finding the situation funny, it would be so easy for Ed to put a bullet in him right now, the only thing stopping him was Oswald, he would not be happy if Ed put a stop to his plan's for Jeremaih. Ed knew Oswald was up to something, and for some reason he had further need of the lunatic, he could ask Oswald, but it was much more fun to work it out for himself. 

"Are you alright Bruce?".

Jim took over, he knew Bruce better than anyone else in the room, and as far as he could see Bruce looked tired, but otherwise fine. Why had he not made his escape?, and why did it look like Bruce and Jeremaih were friends now?.

When Jim had been infected and seen Bruce here before, he had definitely been a prisoner, so what happened to change that, Jim was at a complete loss. 

"Would you like to leave Bruce, we can go now if you want, after I arrest Jeremaih that is.".

"No, I'm fine Jim, but thank you for the concern, and I would much prefer that you don't arrest my friend, I would like to get him the help he needs, and we both know that he won't get that if you take him to Arkham.".

"You know it doesn't work that way Bruce, he needs to stand trial for what he and his brother have done to Gotham, infected or not, he is responsible.".

"Sorry Jim, I can't let you take him.".

To the shock of everyone, Bruce pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jim. Jim raised his hands, glancing between Bruce and Harvey, this wasn't going the way he intended, just what was wrong with Bruce, he seemed sane, but the Bruce Wayne that Jim knew, wouldn't point a gun at him. 

Jeremaih giggled, finding the expressions on everyone face to be quite funny, time to put them out of their misery.

"Oh guys, the gigs up, he isn't infected with the virus we dropped on the city, this is something new I made myself, Bruce is more like me now, and your little cure won't do a thing, let us go and I will happily tell you where to find my brother, you can have him as the sacrificial lamb for you to slaughter, while Bruce and I blow this Popsicle stand, what do you say fellas?".

Jeremaih Valeska was something else, he had charm and confidence that he had complete control of the situation, as if they would just let them walk away. Ed scoffed at the audacity of the man, he admitted to himself that under other circumstances, he might actually like him, he had a flair for the dramatic and had played this very well indeed. 

But they were surrounded, and it wouldn't take much to overpower them, there was no way that they were going to let them go. 

"Oh Mr Mayor, or do you prefer Mr Penguin?, I have something for you too, call it a gift, I would very much like us to become friends, I apologize for what my brother put you through, and would like to make it up to you.".

"And just what exactly, could you have that I would want?".

Oswald leered at Jeremaih, what was he trying to pull, apart from the whereabouts of his demented brother he wanted nothing from this insane individual, and there was nothing he could offer him, that would make Oswald let him go free. 

"Mr Penguin, I hear you like Fish.".

Jeremaih put far to much emphasis on the word fish, than Ed would have liked, just what was this clown up too. Oswald looked like he was going to explode, did he think he was being funny, like Oswald had never heard a fish joke made at his expense before, every person who tried to play on Oswald's name were now no longer around to make the same mistake twice.

Taking in the look of murder on Oswald's face, Jeremaih, insane though he may be, understood that his time for bargaining was running out. 

"I know where Fish Mooney is, Mr Penguin, this is after all one of her safe houses, I will trade you Fish, if you allow Bruce and myself to leave now, win win all round, wouldn't you say so Mr Mayor?".

Oswald's mouth dropped open, as he processed what he had just told him, looking at Ed and the half smile that graced his lips, told him everything he needed to know, Fish was still alive and Ed had been right all along.

Shit, what did he do now, he didn't want to let them go, but he wanted Fish, all of his plans hung in the balance. Oswald chewed on his lip as he tried to decide, he knew that Ed would tell him to take the deal, Fish Mooney was a far bigger concern than whatever Jeremaih had planned for Bruce Wayne.

If Bruce stayed with Jeremaih Valeska, he was unlikely to become Batman in the future.

"Deal, tell me were I can find Fish Mooney, and you can take Bruce and go!".

"NO, Jeremaih Valeska, you are under arrest.".

Jim and Harvey had their guns pointed at Bruce and Jeremaih, neither one made a move to get up from the couch. Before things could escalate, Jim and Harvey both crumpled to the floor, Oswald had heard a puff of air from behind his right shoulder, turning, he saw Ed lower his gun. 

"Tranquilizers, they will both be fine, as much as I would have liked to kill the pair of ignoramuses, where would be the fun in that?".

Ed grinned happily at Oswald, pleased with himself, as Jeremaih clapped, rising from the couch. 

"You I like, your fun.".

Jeremaih addressed Ed with a smile on his face, there was much more to this man than he had first thought, it might be worth keeping an eye on him in the future.

"Tell me where to find Fish and your brother and you are free to go.".

Oswald would get what he wanted, or he would let Ed shoot them with his tranquilizer gun.

"She's in the basement, send one of your men to check, my brother is there too, so you know my word is good and my offer of friendship stands.".

He handed Oswald a card with a phone number embossed on it, as one of his men went to check the basement. Bruce stood and came to stand next to Jeremaih, buttoning his suit jacket. 

"He's telling the truth boss, they're both down there.".

Oswald's man returned with the good news, handing the card to Ed for safe keeping, he turned back to Bruce and Jeremaih. Holding out his hand to shake, Oswald was after all a gentleman. Jeremaih clasped his hand, their deal now complete. 

"Do think over what I've said, a friendship could be beneficial for everyone, Mr Penguin.".

Bruce shook Oswald hand as well. "Thank you Mr Mayor.". 

Jeremaih turned to offer his hand to Ed, as the pair shook, he asked for Ed's name.

"Edward Nygma, but you can call me The Riddler.".

"Ah, Penguin and Riddler, I'm beginning to think I might need a name myself, I will let you know what I come up with, it's been a pleasure Mr Riddler, until next time, Bruce and I really should be going, before they wake up.".

Jeremaih inclined his head to Jim and Harvey where they lay sprawled out on the floor. Ed gave him a nod as the pair made their way to the door. 

Oswald let them go, turning to Ed with a smile.

"Shall we go say hello to Fish and that ginger freak, my dear Ed?".

"What a wonderful idea Oswald, lead the way.".

They made their way to the basement, where they found Fish and Jerome both tied and gagged on the dirty floor, turning to each other they laughed, not a bad result all round really, Oswald thought to himself, now what should he do with Fish Mooney.


	30. Edward Nygma P.I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddlebird time jump, how is Ed getting on in his new profession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness in posting, have a much longer chapter to make up for it. I will finish this fic lovely people, hope you enjoy!. Let me know what you think. Accidentally added Batjokes, its not outright mentioned they could just be friends, I will leave it up to you to decide.

Edward Nygma P.I.

Ed was getting antsy, being a P.I, had been fun to start with, now he had begun to become bored, he wanted more of a challenge. The GCPD refused to send him any more cases, after the last one had gone so horribly wrong. 

Ed had ended up in the hospital, lucky to be alive and Ozzie had not been happy, blaming the GCPD and commissioner Gordon, for failing to protect Ed. He hadn't been given all the file, as some of it had gone missing from the records room at the GCPD. 

Thinking the man, Terry Blanko was working alone, Ed had intended to capture him himself, and present him to the GCPD, gift wrapped, who said he couldn't still have fun with his work. Unfortunately for Ed, the missing files would have made him aware that Mr Blanko, worked with no less than six other individuals at any given time, information that would have changed how Ed approached the situation.

Ed had assumed it would be an easy take down for him and another win to show how the GCPD couldn't do the job they were paid for, without Ed and Batman, Gotham wouldn't be as safe as it was. 

Things had happened quickly, as Ed had walked into the warehouse after following his target, expecting to capture the man within a matter of minutes and be home in time for dinner with Ozzie, he had missed too many of late and wanted to make it up to his husband.

He had found himself laying on the floor, before he knew what had happened. Not being much of a fighter, Ed had curled himself into a ball, in an attempt to protect himself as much as he was able. He had been kicked and beaten within an inch of his life, thinking about Ozzie as each blow landed, if this was going to be his end, he wanted his last thoughts to be about his loving husband, hoping Ozzie would cope when he was gone.

The beating had only stopped as they had assumed he was dead, Ed's last memory of Ozzie fresh in his mind, as he surrendered to the blackness pulling him under, leaving him to bleed out on the cold, unforgiving, warehouse floor. 

When Ed hadn't returned home after several hours, Ozzie had began to worry, he knew Ed was working, but he had promised Ozzie dinner, saying even with complications he would be home in plenty of time. As the clock approached midnight, Ozzie had become increasingly sure that something was wrong. 

He called Victor and his new driver, Frankie to take him to Ed's office, maybe it was something simple, Ed had been known to get too involved with paperwork and loss track of time, especially if he had a new case to work on. It wasn't uncommon for Ed to complete a case and throw himself straight into the next one, but he had been so positive that he would be home for dinner. 

Zsasz was still working for Ed, as his assistant and general muscle, but would help Ozzie out when he was needed, which worked well as far as Victor was concerned, he still got to kill people when Ozzie needed him to, which was always nice, and he enjoyed working with his closest friends.

Ed had told Victor that he wasn't needed on this case, as it was an easy one, and Zsasz had some much needed time off. 

The office was dark and locked up, no sign of Ed, as Zsasz let them in, Ozzie went straight to Ed's desk, looking for the file on what Ed was currently working on. Thankfully Ed was always so well organized, and the current case was sat on top of his desk or Ozzie wouldn't know where to look first. 

He quickly skimmed the file but had no idea where Ed could be, it looked simple enough, so why had Ed not returned home in time for their dinner. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed the number for Bruce Wayne. Not wanting Zsasz to know who he was calling, Ozzie attempted to keep his side of the conversation vague.

"It's me, I need a favour.".

"Do you have a tracker on Ed, I need to know where he is.".

Bruce was out on his nightly patrol as Batman, when the call came from Oswald. He was firm friends with the couple but got along much better with Ed.

He instantly became worried for his friend, he knew Ed took risks, when he felt like showing off his skills, and he enjoyed one upping the GCPD, just a little bit too much as far as Bruce was concerned. He knew Ed was working on a case for the GCPD, having spoken to him only yesterday, Ed had been positive it was an easy solve and had told Bruce that he wanted to get it finished, so he could spend more time with Oswald. 

"No I don't currently have a tracker on Ed, he found the last one I planted, and wasn't happy with me, so I agreed not to place another one on him, but I can get Jeremaih to track his phone, if he still has it on him, let me give him a call and I will call you back... And Oswald, try not to worry, Ed is probably fine, he's likely just showing off to annoy Jim.".

Bruce ended the call to contact Jeremaih to trace Ed's phone, the pair worked well together most of the time, at least when he remembered to take his medication, he would never be completely cured, thanks to Hugo Strange's meddling, the mad doctor had added something to one of Jeremaih's cures, while he had been in Arkham under Dr Strange care.

Most days he was sane, but thanks to Strange, whatever he had added, caused him to build up a tolerance to the new cure fairly quickly and become the crazed madman that Bruce had first met. 

It was hard on Bruce to witness Jeremaih spiral out of control, and he hated having to put him in Arkham for everyone's safety, Dr Strange was long gone now, thanks to Oswald, and Arkham was a place of care now, the patients no longer experimented on and tortured as they had been in the past.

Oswald made sure of that, as Ed had been a frequent visitor to the Asylum before he became a P.I. Giving up his life of crime, for now at least. 

Jeremaih answered on the first ring, he must be bored, Bruce thought with a smile.

"Can you trace Ed's phone for me?".

"What has that idiot done now?".

Jeremaih chuckled down the phone line, expecting Ed to be up to his old tricks again, they had worked together every time his cure wore off and he became the Joker, his less than sane self. He always had fun with Ed, who was at a loose end, now that Ozzie had turned his back on the more extreme plans that Ed came up with, being Mayor was such a downer.

When he became The Joker, he loved working with The Riddler they always had so much fun, until Bruce took them both to Arkham that is, and Jeremaih was back on another cure. 

"He's missing, he should have been home hours ago and never arrived, Ozzie is really worried about him.".

All the amusement left Jeremaih's voice in an instant, he often spoke to Ed on the phone and knew that Ed intended to spend more time with Oswald, once he had completed his latest case. Even after all this time the pair were still so in love with each other, that when Jeremaih spent any time with Ed, most of what he talked about was Oswald, and he couldn't get through a conversation with Oswald without him gushing about Ed either.

"I will see what I can do, but Ed has jammers in all his phones, so I probably won't get an exact location, just give me a second.".

Bruce could hear a keyboard clicking frantically in the background, as he got to work, he had gone from playful to frantic in seconds, this was not a good sign. Bruce was already worried about Ed and Jeremaih's reaction just reinforced that, something was definitely wrong.

"Okay, I got a ping from his phone, seven hours ago, nothing since then, the cell tower behind what used to be Crane Pharmaceuticals, Ed is somewhere in a four mile radius of that cell tower, Bruce ... Let me know when you find him .... Okay?".

"I will, I'm going to call Oswald now, I will call you the minute we find him, talk to you soon Jere, I'm sure he's fine.".

Bruce ended the call and took a breath before he phoned Oswald, at least they had somewhere to start to look for him now, picturing the factories and warehouses in the four mile radius, it would take some time to search it all, but he wasn't going home until he had found Ed.

Ozzie answered his phone and was in such a panic, that he almost slipped up and used Bruce's name, remembering himself at the last minute he cleared his throat, and attempted to put as much authority in his voice as he could.

" ... What do you have for me, I don't have all night.".

Bruce quickly gave Oswald the location of the cell tower ping for Ed's phone, and told him he was on his way there now, he would meet them at the factory. 

"Are you ... Suited up?".

Oswald couldn't think right now of a better way to ask Bruce if he was currently wearing his cowl. When Bruce confirmed that yes, he was dressed as Batman right now, Ozzie huffed, great how was he going to explain this to Victor.

The Penguin didn't work with Batman, no one could ever find out, but Victor was smart enough to work out that it had been Batman that he had called in to help find his wayward husband. He would work out what to tell Victor once they found Ed and he could think properly again. 

"We're on our way ... Thank you.".

Ozzie ended the call and turned to and expectant Victor. 

If he had eyebrows, one of them would be raised right now as he looked at Oswald, clearly Victor had spent too much time around Ed, as he looked like he was puzzling out just exactly who it was that Oswald had been calling to help. Hoping to delay the conversation as long a possible, he told Victor that they had a lead, and to hurry up, he didn't have any time to waste.

Victor turned off the lights and locked Ed's office, then he followed Oswald back to the car. Frankie was sat on the hood, smoking, when the pair exited the building.

Snatching the cigarette from his hand, Oswald told Frankie to get back in the car, they were heading to the warehouse district. With a shaking hand Ozzie brought the cigarette to his lips, one wouldn't hurt, he needed something to calm his nerves right now, he had quit after his last appointment with his doctor, something about high blood pressure, he was Mayor and Kingpin, what did the doctor expect.

But Ed had insisted he quit smoking, so he had, until now at least. As he inhaled, the smoke filling his lungs, he felt guilty, knowing that Ed would be unhappy with him, damn it, it was Ed's fault he was in this state.

With an angry flick of his wrist, he exhaled and tossed the smoke away, getting back into the car.

*******************************************************

Arriving at the factory, Victor didn't look at all surprised when Batman stepped out of the shadows, and made his way over to Oswald. 

Victor listened to the pair as they discussed the best way to search the area, Ozzie had called in for reinforcements on the way there, who should be arriving shortly. If Ed was being held hostage, the sooner they found him the better it would be, most criminals were likely to have roughed him up a bit, and Oswald had been expecting a phone call regarding a ransom demand. 

Ozzie had come to this conclusion in the car, it seemed the most likely scenario, someone wanting money quickly, had grabbed Ed, would likely give a drop off location for the money, then let Ozzie know where Ed was located. Normally they made contact within a few hours, as it was possible that Ed would annoy his captors to such an extent, that they would want to get rid of him as soon as possible. 

Ed had been missing for over eight hours now though, so why had no one called him, Ozzie clung to the hostage idea, not wanting to think of the alternative.

As the rest of Oswald's men arrived, he divided up the factories and warehouses for them to search, Victor stayed with Oswald as the rest of his men hurried off.

Batman disappeared into the night, leaving Victor to break into the Crane Pharmaceuticals building.

Most of the warehouses were open plan, and searching them was fairly simple, the factories on the other hand were more of a challenge. Rooms led off to other rooms, and it was all a little bit like a labyrinth to Oswald, several times the pair were forced to backtrack, as they were unsure if one room or another had been searched by them.

How anyone had been able to find their way around Crane Pharmaceuticals when it had been operational, Ozzie would never know, he was having so much difficulty now with the place empty. 

Once Oswald was sure that the factory had been thoroughly searched top to bottom, and with no sign of Ed anywhere to be found, they moved onto the warehouse next door.

No one had contacted Ozzie, so the search continued, it would be getting light in a few more hours and Ozzie had given up on his idea that Ed had been captured for ransom. He had a sinking feeling that they weren't going to find Ed at all, he wouldn't believe that he was dead until he saw his body, but as the hours had progressed, Ozzie found himself fearing the worst. 

Victor's phone vibrated in his pocket, he looked at the screen not recognizing the number, pressing the accept button he brought the phone slowly to his ear.

"Mr Zsasz, this is Batman, I need you to keep Oswald calm, I've found Ed but he is very badly injured, I'm at the second warehouse in my search, can you come to me?, I don't think Ed should be moved.".

"We're on our way now.".

Victor ended the call, turning to Oswald, who was now stood staring at him, he recognized that look on his face, it was the one Ozzie would get before he had a tantrum or broke down crying, a tantrum Victor could handle, crying, not so much.

"What is it ... Tell me Victor!".

Oswald's voice already full of anguish, could barely get that much out, he felt his whole world crashing down on him, why would someone call Victor and not him. Ozzie didn't realize he was falling until Victor had a tight hold of him, stopping him from hitting the floor. 

"Come on Ozzie, we're taking the car, Batman found Ed.".

Practically dragging Ozzie out of the warehouse, he had become almost catatonic, as Victor lead him back to the car.

Pushing him as gently as he could into the passenger seat, Victor was worried, he had never seen him like this in all the years that he had known him. 

Looking over at him as he started the car, Ozzie just stared into space, unmoving. Victor should have known better than to become friends with his bosses, Ed was always the more reckless of the two, but as the years had past, the pair had become his best friends, he still didn't get Ed's riddles, but he so enjoyed the look of horror on Ed's face when he got them wrong.

It had become a game to him over the years, even the really easy ones that Ed knew Victor had the right answer for, he always went for something completely wrong. Just watching Ed bluster and stutter, like Victor had managed to short circuit his brain for a second was so, very worth it. 

Victor's smile dropped from his face as he realized how dire the situation was, Ed might never pose him one of his stupid riddles ever again. If Batman had sounded that worried, through whatever device he used to disguise his voice, then Victor was preparing himself for the worst, it looked like Ed wasn't going to make it. 

"Fuck!".

Victor slammed his gloved hand hard against the steering wheel, glancing over at Oswald, he hadn't even registered Zsasz outburst. What was he suppose to do with Ozzie if that green idiot died on them.

Victor parked as close to the warehouse as he could get, Ozzie was docile as Victor managed to get him out of the car. Batman stepped out of the doorway, and came over to help Victor. 

"Ozzie ... Oswald ... Can you hear me?".

Ozzie raised his eyes to Bruce, he looked like an empty shell of the man that Bruce knew. He did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Ozzie into a hug, rubbing his gloved hand down Ozzie's back in an attempt to offer comfort. Victor found it hard to grasp the bizarreness of Batman hugging The Penguin. 

But it must have worked and been what Ozzie needed, as he sniffled against Batman's body armor, finally coming back to himself. Stepping back from Bruce, Oswald looked up at his friend.

"Where is Ed?".

Bruce lead the way, Ed was just a little way inside. With only a few steps, Oswald was beside Ed, as he fell to his knees with a sob, reaching out to touch his husband. 

"The ambulance is on it's way, I didn't want to move him Ozzie.".

Bruce had his hand on Oswald shoulder, as Oswald lifted a tear stained face to his friend, clutching Ed's hand tight in his own, fearing to touch him elsewhere, not wanting to cause his husband anymore pain.

Ed was hardly breathing, but it didn't look like he had been stabbed or shot, there was a fair amount of blood, but Ed must have stopped bleeding several hours ago. 

After what felt like an eternity, the ambulance arrived and Ed was rushed straight into surgery when they reached Gotham General. The next 48 hours were filled with panic as Ed was rushed back into surgery twice, one of his lungs had completely collapsed and the other had been slowly leaking air into his chest cavity, all but three of his ribs were broken as his back, chest and head had taken most of the beating. 

Ozzie didn't move from his side, while Ed lay in the hospital bed in a coma. 

Zsasz stayed close, fielding visitors. Bruce Wayne and Jeremaih Valeska arrived together, with flowers to brighten up Ed's room. Martin was ever present, attempting to get his father to go home and rest, the request was met with an angry glare from Oswald, so Martin gave up, and continued to bring his father food, which Oswald refused to eat. 

Martin even enlisted the help of his grandparents, Gertrude and Elijah were met with the same determination from Oswald that Martin had been. 

No force on earth would remove Oswald from Ed's side. 

****************************************************

Ed opened his eyes to the sight of his ruffled bird asleep, head resting on the hospital bed in what must have been the most uncomfortable position ever. He blinked several times trying to focus better, oh he was still alive then, he felt soft and floaty, as he worked out through his blurred vision, they must be flowers, sitting on the table beside his bed.

He was in the hospital then. 

He lifted his hand to touch his husband, uncoordinated fingers found there way to Ozzie's hair, clumsily brushing back a few stray strands.

The door to his room opened, without his glasses Ed had no idea who had just entered, he squinted at the person until thankfully they handed him his glasses. Placing them on his face, Zsasz came into sharp focus. 

"I see that they are giving you the good stuff.".

Zsasz noticed the dopey smile on Ed's face and asked him quietly, so he didn't wake Oswald, every blink appeared to be in slow motion, as Ed found it difficult to keep his eyes open. He hummed softly as he drifted back off to sleep, his fingers resting lightly on Ozzie's cheek. 

Over the next few days Ed managed to stay awake for longer, when he found out Ozzie hadn't left the hospital, he sent him home and refused to see him if he didn't rest up, eat and get clean. He told Victor to drag him home if necessary, which Victor had no problem doing, after all what were friends for. 

After a week Ed wanted to go home, there was nothing he could do for his ribs, except rest and he argued with Ozzie that he could do that better at home. Of course Ozzie gave in and Zsasz pushed Ed out of the hospital in a wheelchair, not something Ed wanted to do ever again, Victor was like a child, whizzing down corridors as he pushed Ed, while Ed clung to the arms of the chair, hoping not to fall out. 

Ed slowly healed and things got back to normal. Due to Ozzie verbally murdering Jim Gordon, Ed now had no new cases from the GCPD to work on. Bruce had nothing for him either, and the few walk ins that Ed had were boring to say the least. 

He sat pondering what to do, Ozzie was busy and couldn't take any time off, as he was planning to step down as Mayor soon. Ed was running his fingers through his hair in boredom when his phone rang.

He almost didn't answer it out of spite, but maybe if it was something interesting, he grabbed for the phone before it could stop ringing.

"So ... Riddler ... Fancy having some fun? ... I have a plan that will blow you away, what do you say pal".

Wild cackling from The Joker, was quickly joined by maniacal laughter from The Riddler. 

One last foray couldn't hurt, and Ozzie wasn't due to retire for a few months, plenty of time for him to have some fun. 

"Tell me everything, you know how much I love explosives, I even have a few riddles ready, ones we never used last time, oh .... Let the fun begin.".


	31. The Fate Of Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Oswald decide to do with Fish Mooney?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Fate Of Fish

"No ... This is not up for debate Oswald. They both have to die, we already decided this. You promised me that Jerome was mine and Fish has to go, she is far too much of a risk to us, if we let her live.".

Ed was furious as he paced around Oswald's office, shooting glares in Oswald's direction. Jerome and Fish were both safely stowed away, the pair had been moved before Jim and Harvey had a chance to wake up from the tranquilizer that Ed had shot the pair with. 

They had left Jim and Harvey at Fish's old safe house, knowing that when they awakened they would be less than happy with Oswald and Ed, as Oswald had let Jeremaih go taking Bruce Wayne with him, after all that hadn't been the plan, but Ed knew plans change. 

Oswald knew that Jim and Harvey would be on the war path, he would just have to deal with them later, right now Ed was his number one priority.

Oswald had decided that using Jerome to appease the people of Gotham, was now going to be his plan, as he had let Jeremaih go free, although Ed saw the logic in what Oswald's was intending, he still very much wanted Jerome dead, putting Oswald's mayor-ship in jeopardy, Ed usually saw the bigger picture but his mind was clouded with revenge right now. 

Although Oswald didn't have the same strong feelings for Fish, that his future self had, he still on some level respected and admired Fish for all that she had achieved.

He had planned to use her for his own benefit true, a stepping stone on his rise to king of Gotham, but he had not thought of killing her himself. 

Oswald had just simply wanted her out of the way, all this time he had assumed that she was dead, now he was faced with the dilemma of what to do with her. 

Oswald didn't want her dead, but Ed was right as usual and leaving Fish alive was simply too great a risk. 

Having no idea if even now she had managed to sway his people to her side, it would be relatively simple for her to overthrow Oswald, allowing her to take back what she thought of as hers. 

Even now Butch might be rallying the troops for a coup, he had always been loyal to Fish, and by Oswald keeping him away from the seat of power, it may well have given him the push he needed to install Fish as Queen of Gotham, with Butch at her side. 

Oswald had no idea how he could make Ed understand his mixed feelings regarding Fish's fate, especially as Ed wasn't in the mood to listen rationally to anything he had to say right now.

He knew Ed only had his best interests at heart, but Oswald wasn't unfeeling, in fact he found himself being ruled by his emotions far too much. 

Thinking how easy it would have been for Fish to have left Oswald behind when the club was attacked, she didn't have to save him and try to get him help but she had.

It was thanks to Fish that Oswald was alive right now, without her act of kindness, Oswald wouldn't be king of Gotham, Ed would still likely be working for the GCPD or locked up in Arkham, all that had been averted thanks to Fish. 

Oswald knew that Ed would not be receptive to this explanation right now, consumed with thoughts on how he wanted to kill Jerome in the most painful way possible, as much as Oswald would love to watch Ed take out that ginger freak, he needed him alive more.

"Ed would you calm down so we can discuss this!".

Ed snapped his head around to glare once more at Oswald, damn him for being so stubborn, any other time Oswald would be happy to see the seething anger on Ed's face, but when it was directed at him it left him feeling cold.

The last time Ed had looked at him like this was when Oswald had tried to convince Ed to join with Riddler, Oswald had been met with a brick wall of abstinence from Riddler at the time, this situation looked like it would be no different. 

Fighting hard not to give into the anger that he felt, not wishing to lash out at Ed and regret it later, he attempted to remain calm as he watched Ed resume his pacing.

Thinking hard of some way to achieve both tasks, appease Ed and the people of Gotham, could he spin it so Ed could have Jerome. 

The citizens of Gotham would be out for blood, and maybe informing them that Jerome had died during his capture wouldn't be enough for them, they would want him brought to justice, turning the people just as mad as they had been under the gas.

Oswald can already picture the people gathering like storm clouds, waiting for Jerome Valeska to face a court of law for his crimes against them, the media circus capturing it all, headlines for weeks, the ginger freak playing up on his crazy. 

If Jerome was dead then the people would want Jeremaih instead, his capture would be top priority, and Oswald's plans for him would be wasted, the only thing standing in his way right now was Ed. 

Their isolation from their family was affecting them both, but Oswald had notice that Ed had fixated on Jerome as a way to avoid his feelings of loss and worry, something Ed was prone to do.

He was beginning to spiral, Oswald was worried that Ed's psyche would split once more, causing Ed and Riddler to fight with each other for control. 

"Ozzie there is nothing left to discuss, you either let me kill Jerome as promised, or ...".

The anger seemed to drain from Ed briefly, as he realized what he was about to say, that they were over, then the anger came surging back, Ozzie had promised him this. 

They had disagreements in the past over small, stupid things, any other time Ed would simply let it go and Oswald would have what he wanted, why was he making such a huge deal about Jerome Valeska, because Ozzie never goes back on a promise to him, and now he was, and for what?, something that he wouldn't share with him, some plan, no enough. 

He looked to Oswald, fear clear on his face as he looked back at Ed.

"We're done!".

With long strides Ed snatched up his jacket, as he barrelled past Oswald and out of the door, not once looking back.

Oswald crumpled, almost missing the couch, he couldn't believe that Ed had thrown away the best thing in his life, for what, petty revenge on the clown, what was Ed even thinking.

"I didn't mean it Ed, please I'm sorry!, come back!".

Oswald cried into his hands, he curled into himself as sobs ripped their way out of his body, he didn't know what to do. 

He knew Ed hadn't meant to say that he was going to break up with him, it was just the heat of the moment and the stress Ed was currently under, surly he didn't mean it, but it had hurt Oswald all the same. 

Ed had been more concerned with getting revenge on Jerome, than worry about Oswald's feelings. 

Oswald should have made sure that he had been there for him, when they both should have been there for each other.

Oswald had been so concerned about Gotham, and the Valeska's, he viewed Ed obsession with Jerome as his way of coping with everything, as usual, not taking into consideration that these were far from their usual circumstances, now Ed was gone. 

A knock came on his door, Oswald was in no mood to deal with anything right now.

"Go Away.".

"Boss!".

Butch stepped slowly into the office, he was the last person that Oswald wanted to deal with.

"I said Go Away. Not. Now. Butch.".

Ignoring Oswald, Butch came further into the room and sat himself down on the couch next to Oswald. 

"I heard you found Fish?".

Butch looked at Oswald nervously, waiting for the tantrum that he was sure was coming from his boss.

Oswald just breathed out and turned to look Butch square in the face.

"Yes.".

Then he waited for Butch to make his play, would he deny knowing Fish was alive all this time, maybe try and talk himself out of this mess he was in.

Butch dropped his head to look at his feet, seemingly coming to his decision, he looked Oswald in the eyes.

"You need to talk to her boss, you might be surprised in what she has to say.".

"And why, would I want to do that exactly!".

Butch cringed at the screeching way Oswald said it, Butch could hear the anger in his bosses voice, maybe now hadn't been the right time to talk to him about this after all, but Butch knew if he left it any longer he was looking at a death sentence from Oswald. 

He didn't know what he had done to make Oswald push him away as he had risen to power, and where had that beanpole come from?.

They had become such a formidable force in a short time, how had he even come into Oswald's life, it should be him as Oswald's right hand man, running things with him as he had done for Fish, not that he didn't enjoy having his own gang, but it was a step down as far as he was concerned. 

Butch had wanted to tear the pair of them apart with his bare hands, but Fish had convinced him otherwise, she was impressed with all that Oswald had achieved, Butch had begged Fish to reclaim her throne, but she had refused, choosing to watch from the shadows, instructing Butch to remain loyal to Oswald. 

He had only gone along with Fish's wishes out of his trust in her, how had an insignificant little rat like Oswald Cobblepot become king, and done such a good job of it too, Butch had no clue, but he would follow Fish into death if he had to. 

"Just talk to her, what can it hurt, for old times sake, before you kill her.".

Butch watched Oswald's eyes, red and watery from where he had clearly been crying after his lovers spat with Nygma, maybe now was exactly the right time for him to convince him to speak with Fish, he had always been an unstable little freak, far too unpredictable for his own good, but this could work in Butch's favour.

He watched the uncertainty in Oswald's eyes, he could see Oswald was conflicted. 

"Just go away Butch, I haven't decided what I want to do with you yet, If I find out that you have been working for Fish all this time, well I don't have to tell you what will happen, do I?".

"I've been loyal to you boss .... Think about what I've said.".

Oswald watched Butch leave the room, he needed Ed, he should have told him everything from the start rather than keeping him in the dark, would he even trust him after this?, would he come back once he had calmed down?. 

Oswald knew how stubborn Ed could be when he set his mind on something, he would just have to wait and see if Ed came back to him. 

His thoughts turned to what Butch had said, should he talk to Fish, what good would it do. Ed was right as usual, it was too great of a risk leaving her alive, maybe he should see her one last time to thank her for trying to save him.

There was no use for Oswald to wait around, it would only make it easier for Jim and Harvey to find him, he had no clue how long the sedative would last, but expected that Jim would hunt him down first chance he could.

It would be best for Oswald if he was somewhere else when the dreadful duo came looking.

Decision made for him, Oswald went looking for anyone other than Butch, to drive him to go and see Fish one last time. 

If he dealt with her now, maybe when Ed decided to regain his senses and come back, he could let him know that Fish was gone, just like Ed had wanted.

*************************************************

Fish looked as regal as ever, Oswald had hoped that going into hiding had made more of an impact on her, but she looked the same as ever.

The smile she gave him was real, instantly making Oswald feel uncomfortable, as if the years had been washed away and he was nothing but her umbrella boy once more.

"You've done well for yourself Oswald.".

High praise indeed, but Oswald tried to push down his feelings for her, without Ed's stable presents beside him he felt cast adrift, he found himself almost on the point of thanking her for her kindness, as he had done so often when working for her. 

The "Thank you Miss Mooney", almost slipped from his treacherous lips on instinct, before he managed to stop himself. Oswald was king now, he would bow to no one, not anymore. 

She laughed softly to herself, she had been right all along, there was so much more to Oswald than anyone else thought, and she had been the only one to see it. 

In her own twisted way she had helped to create the man that now stood before her. 

No one was better suited to replace her than him, she had wanted to mold him more, but time had not allowed it, the rest he had found for himself.

Oswald pulled up a chair and sat across from her, she was no danger to him right now, and he had intended for one last conversation with her before the end. 

"I came to thank you Fish, for saving me at the club, it was an act of kindness that I will not forget.".

"It wasn't kindness Oswald, I saved you for the future, I saw your potential, what you could achieve.".

She took a moment to consider how much she wanted to tell him, if she had taught him anything, this would be there last conversation before he killed her, he could not leave her alive, you kill your rivals before they become a problem.

She would go out with no secrets.

"If we have time, I would like to tell you a story.".

Oswald gave a small nod for her to continue, he was in no hurry to end her life, he could at least give her this much.

"When I took control of my club, a gift from Don Falcone, I was younger than you Oswald, naive to the way things work in Gotham. I learn"t quickly.".

She chuckled to herself, remembering the younger woman she once was, before looking directly at Oswald once more.

"Or I wouldn't have met the man who changed my life. He told me a story, one I didn't believe at the time, of a man who held all the power in Gotham, in the palm of his hand.".

Oswald scoffed, there was no such man, Don Falcone had ruled Gotham, the last mayor had been his puppet, many thought they ruled Gotham, but every single one of them were wrong. 

"His name was Penguin.".

Oswald eyed Fish with distrust, a sneer forming, what trick was she trying to play.

"Oh Oswald, I knew from the first time I saw you, that you would become the Penguin, you yourself told me that. A you from the future, came to visit me, little ol Fish Mooney, running my very own club, dipping my toes into the underworld for the very first time, and you guided me on my path.".

Oswald wanted to tell her how preposterous this all was, but having been to the future himself, could Ozzie had come back to talk to Fish. 

"You told me to hire Butch, that he would never betray me, why do you think I chose you to be my umbrella boy, took you under my wing, when I knew you would betray me.".

"You knew it was me, and let it happen, you could have stopped it at any time, left me there to die ... Why didn't you?". 

Oswald couldn't wrap his head around it, why would Fish let him betray her, rise to power, when she could have kept it for herself. 

"Because you my little Penguin, are the future, even now with Gotham a madhouse, you still reign, civilians and criminals alike follow you like no one else. look at all that you have achieved already, even I'm not vein enough to believe that I could accomplish what you have. I gave you your strength, your cunning, cultivated you as you asked me to. If you could see the man you become, you would understand.".

Oswald needed to think, he needed Ed, he didn't know what to do now, Fish could be an ally if he gave her the chance. 

Oswald stood and moved towards Fish, she closed her eyes, expecting him to shoot her, waiting for the press of cold steel against her head.

To her shock, she found herself being untied. 

Snapping her eyes open she turned her head to Oswald, his lips were a thin line as he offered her his hand to help her up.

Fish was unsure what her future held, as she grasped his hand, she had fully expected to meet her end today, when Oswald had walked in the door.

"I might still kill you, just so we are clear, but I think we need to talk some more, this discussion is not over.".

"Yes Mr Penguin, I understand.".

Fish bowed to Oswald, before releasing his hand, talking she could do, her story was far from over.


	32. No End To Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what has happened to Ed?  
> More revelations from Fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting I had computer problems, but should be back on track now, chapter is longer so hope you enjoy!.

No End To Insanity

Ed had walked and walked, his feet seeming to take their own path without his knowledge, the anger dissipating with each and every step he took further away from Oswald and city hall.

He finally came to a stand still next to a burnt out tenement building, glancing around he came to the realization that somehow he had managed to walk all the way to the Narrows, he had been so preoccupied arguing with Riddler in his mind, that he had been unaware of his surroundings until now. 

Due to Ed's abrupt stop, Riddler was now able to appear in front of him, dressed in his favourite green suit, holding his bowler in his purple gloved hands. Ed had only seen Riddler upset once before, when Oswald had been stabbed in the back, Riddler looked just as upset now, as he had back then.

"What did we do wrong Eddie?".

Riddler sounded distraught, his fingers twitching around his hat, in an all to familiar gesture belonging to Ed.

"Ozzie doesn't trust us anymore, that's why he won't give us that ginger sap, why he hasn't told us his plans, is he bored with us Eddie?".

Ed felt just as lost as Riddler, why hadn't he noticed Oswald pulling away from him, hiding things from him, what else has he kept from him?. 

Paranoia gripped Ed in a tight embrace, causing him to loss focus on his thoughts, they whirled around inside his head, making thinking difficult. Then his eyes began to shine, curling his lips into a smile, Ed then broke out into a laugh.

"He's testing us, pushing us, we are our own man, we're not his shadow, we're the Riddler, we will show him.".

Ed bent over laughing, it was the only thing that made any sense, they were Oswald's equal, Oswald wanted them to prove that. Riddler raised his hand to his chin, considering Ed's statement, checking it's validity, could it really be that simple, a test, allowing them to go it alone, make a name for themselves, to wreck destruction.

Riddler clapped Ed for his genius observation, agreeing completely with Ed's assumption, joining in with his laughter, upset gone as quickly as turning a page.

"Oh Ozzie, so clever, we can show him Eddie, just watch us, we will make this city burn!".

Their entwined laughter, becoming more manic than usual, as they plotted together, each idea crazier and more insane than the last.

********************************************

Oswald had taken Fish back to city hall with him, they had conversed in the car, Oswald learning how Fish had managed to stay hidden for so long. Butch had no idea where Fish had been all this time, having lost contact as soon as she had given him her instructions to stay with Oswald.

He still didn't trust Butch, but felt slightly better knowing that he hadn't had any contact with Fish and wasn't in fact plotting his downfall. 

Fish appeared much more interested in how he had found Edward. She admitted to having kept a close eye on Oswald's movements, and that Mr Nygma had seemed to pop out of thin air, only becoming aware of his existence, when he had whisked Oswald away from the hospital after the shootout and subsequent car crash. 

Not trusting Fish enough to let her in on the full story, he simply looked smugly back at her when she had asked.

His heart was silently breaking in his chest, as he briefly thought back to Ed walking out on him earlier, trying desperately to push the feeling down, not wanting it to show on his face, Fish was sure to see something was amiss, considering how astute she always was at reading people.

If she noticed Oswald's change in demeanor, she wisely chose not to mention anything, with her being on somewhat shaky ground already. Seated in his office, the pair were just about to have tea, made from the pot Ed had so thoughtfully insisted that Oswald have in his office, which Ed had used earlier that day when they had returned from Fish's safe house.

Oswald had declined the tea and gone straight to the bottle he kept in his bottom draw, needing something stronger than tea after the morning they had just endured, after having one surprise after another.

Suddenly Butch barged in without so much as knocking. What was it with his people and doors, Oswald ready to snap at Butch, was stopped abruptly.

"Don't drink anything, the water isn't safe. Someone replaced the water in the cooler with tap water, it's got that crazy making juice in it. We've already had half a dozen go wakko Boss.".

Fish had turned around in her chair when Butch had entered the room, she stood and crossed the floor to him in seconds.

"Fish!".

Butch was understandably shocked to see her, partaking in afternoon tea with Oswald no less, like the pair were old friends. Fish brought her hand up to rest on Butch face, caressing his cheek, her golden painted nails only slightly chipped, as she tugged him down, to kiss him softly. 

"You're looking well, I missed you Butch.".

Oswald rolled his eyes at the display, he always knew Butch had a thing for Fish, but to see it reflected back from Fish was just Ergghh!, and in his office too. 

Standing, Oswald slammed his hands down on to the surface of his desk.

"While this is all very touching, please tell me why I am surrounded by Morons!!".

Oswald screeched, not expecting Butch to give him an answer.

"Because they work cheep boss!".

"It was a rhetorical question Butch .... Whatever ..... make sure it's taken care of .... I don't need any more crazy people around than I already have.".

Oswald slumped back into his chair, closing his eyes with a sigh, he felt so incredibly tired all of a sudden, wanting to curl up in Ed's arms and have all his worries dissolve, if only for a moment.

Ed was the only person, besides his parents, that Oswald trusted completely, where was he now?, Why had he not returned already?.

Contemplating briefly if he should send a few of his men out to look for Ed, Oswald decided against it. It would likely anger him more, assuming rightly in this case, that Oswald was checking up on him. He needed Ed to calm down and return to him, so that he could apologize and things could go back to normal. Antagonizing Ed was the last thing that Oswald wanted to do.

Fish broke his train of thought, as she turned her attention back to Oswald, her reunion with Butch now over it would seem.

"So Oswald, when do I get to meet this man of yours?, I'm surprised he isn't here already, from what I hear you two are inseparable.".

If it had been any other day, or anyone else that had asked, Oswald would have acted smug, since liberating Ed from the GCPD, he had enjoyed showing him off, making up for all the months Ed had been kept a secret, the pair were certainly a package deal, reveling in spending as much time together as possible. Ed always had his back, until now it would seem, Oswald felt lost and heartbroken, Ed had never acted this way before.

Oswald would like nothing more than to unburden himself, but Fish would not be his first choice, he still didn't trust her completely, not entirely convinced that she wasn't merely waiting to stab him in the back, and finding out about his disagreement with Ed was a massive chink in his armor, that she could not be made aware of.

"Oh I imagine he will be back soon, he's very busy doing something very important for me, and he is after all the only one I trust implicitly, you know how that is?".

He was quite amazed that his voice stayed even, he was truly lost without Ed. He could only hope that the patronizing smile on his face was convincing enough for Fish to drop the subject. It would appear that Oswald was out of luck on that front, as Butch took the opportunity to intervene.

"Trouble in paradise, he was cursing the boss when he stalked out of here earlier.".

Butch whispered at Fish, giving her a wink, smug that he had dropped Oswald's secret. Fish turned her attention to Oswald once more, eyebrows raised, waiting for Oswald to elaborate.

His office door swung open, as one of his minions entered. 

"The army are on the radio for you boss, something about being ready to drop the cure.".

"Finally!!, the quicker things go back to normal around here the better.".

Without giving Butch or Fish time to argue, he whisked them both with him, to talk to whomever was in charge of operation ' let's cure Gotham', not it's actual name, but Oswald had been calling it that in his head, ever since the army had filled him in on their plans. 

Oswald slipped into his roll of Mayor, thoughts of his tiff with Ed forgotten for now, as he received instructions on when the drop was taking place and what to do to ensure all those that were infected, were out in the open when it was dropped. The cure would then filter down into the water supply, hopefully restoring those who still remained hidden to their former, sane selves.

After agonizing months, Gotham would finally be reconnected, and Oswald could return to his family, this nightmare would be over.

*********************************************

Ed was just putting the final detonator and fuse in place, giggling with glee at the prospect of finally blowing up the GCPD, to eradicate the place where he once worked, would act as a cleansing of sorts. Riddler watched Ed from over his shoulder, the grin hadn't left his face in hours, this was going to be so much fun. 

Since leaving city hall, Riddler had been fully manifest, talking to Ed constantly, they had collected all the remaining explosives from Oswald's secret caches across the city, his task had taken him most of the night. Some, much to Ed and Riddlers disgust had been raided, some unsuspecting would be criminal, stumbling upon it by chance and making off with whatever they could carry. It had left Ed with plenty so he wasn't worried, he had enough to make a rather large crater, where the GCPD now stood. 

Standing up to stretch his back, Ed hadn't realized how long he had been bent over, preparing the explosives, weak daylight filtered in through the high windows, as a wave of dizziness overcome him. Shaking his head to clear it, he wondered what he was doing, for a brief moment of clarity, he viewed the explosives with shock, what on earth was he even thinking, blowing up the GCPD, fun as that prospect may be, would not help Oswald in any way.

Ah Oswald, the anger resurfaced, had he really turned his back on Ed after all this time. keeping secrets, holding him back. Without Oswald he was a free man, nothing could stop him, he would show Oswald, he would show everyone in Gotham, they would all come to fear the Riddler, just as it should have been from the start.

"That's right Eddie, we will bring this city to it's knee's, they will all tremble when they hear our name, Oswald included. No longer will we hide in his shadow, just watch when he begs us on his knee's to return to him, we will pass his stupid test, and he will fear. Our. Power.". 

Riddler was circling Ed as he spoke, the passion clear in every syllable. Ed's head became clouded once more.

"Yes, yes, no one can stop us, it will be a blast.". 

Ed's manic laugh echoed around the warehouse, the mania taking a firm hold of Ed once more. He paused as a sound reached him, a whirring noise that he was sure he had heard once before. 

He dismissed it, but the sound kept getting louder. Annoyed with the distraction, Ed and his mirror self, strode outside. Looking up into the overcast Gotham sky, Ed watched as a blimp, currently releasing some kind of gas down onto the city, circled around, changing direction, now coming this way. 

Ed huffed, returning to the safety of the warehouse, somehow knowing that to be caught in the spray, would mean the end to all his wonderful plans, that wouldn't do at all.

**********************************************

Oswald was once more pacing his office, Ed still had not returned and and none of his men had seen him. 

The time was quickly approaching for operation 'let's cure Gotham', with less than an hour to go until the army were due to fly over the city and release the cure. This moment should be a triumph for the pair, they should be stood shoulder to shoulder, as their city was returned to them. Instead Oswald paced, more concerned with what had happened to Ed, than his beloved city. 

He had not slept, spending the long night walking the corridors of city hall, anxiously awaiting Ed return. Even with how angry Ed had been, he should have returned, the city was still unsafe after nightfall, and Ed had no where else to stay. 

He was interrupted by Fish, she stood leaning on the door frame, watching Oswald pace relentlessly.

"Sit down Oswald, before you fall down, talk to me.".

Fish was forceful, and Oswald relented, ungainly hurling himself down, like a petulant teenager. He crossed his arms in a huff and glared at Fish.

"Well, I'm waiting.".

Fish made herself comfortable in the chair facing Oswald's desk, resting one leg over the other, as she waited to see if Oswald would open up to her. 

His glare turned into a sneer briefly, before he accepted how very tired he was, and Fish always had a way of looking at a situation, and finding a solution, Oswald shared that trait with her. Maybe he was too close to the situation to find an answer, Fish might be able to help, it was a risk, but could he honestly trust her. 

"First, I would like to know more about the me from the future, seeing as how our conversion ended so abruptly yesterday.".

Having met his future self and Fish being unaware of this, Oswald was certain he would know if she was lying, if she said something that didn't ring true, he would have her killed just as he had originally planned. He was curious to know what Ozzie had told her, it may be important to his future as well. 

"That seems fair, we do have to regain trust, do we not?. In all honesty, if a future me where to make an appearance I too would be most interested to find out what she had to say.".

Oswald gave Fish a small smile, lets hope a future Fish never makes an appearance, he thought rightly to himself, one of her is quite enough. A Fish with knowledge of the future was a frightening prospect indeed, Oswald suppressed a shudder at the mere thought.

"To save confusion Oswald I will refer to your future self as Penguin, for that is who he truly was when he saw fit to entrust me with your survival. He did say that he hoped that you made better choices than he did, that man had quite a few regrets, but hindsight is a marvelous thing Oswald, he told me to teach you, show you how Gotham needs a firm hand.".

Fish took a moment, their conversation had lasted over an hour, Penguin it had seemed was incredibly fond of his version of Fish Mooney, he had opened up to her as one would to a mother, it had been a strange experience for her, the thought of having children had never crossed her mind, the life she had chosen for herself would be far to dangerous in her opinion. 

Penguin on the other hand wanted it all, telling her that things needed to be changed due to the many mistakes he had made in his life that could be put right. Even though he was shrouded in regret, he held so much power and held such a commanding presents that Fish had never met anyone like him, Falcone didn't even come close and he had ruled Gotham for decades. 

She found that it was rather enthralling that she herself had some small part to play in the creation of this powerful man. Penguin had genuinely wanted her to succeed, laying out the framework for her to build on to raise her empire, so she would become the Fish Mooney who was so feared. 

He told her of his time as Mayor and kingpin, how he held Gotham in the palm of his hand until the court had Dethroned him, although he refused to give details, she sensed a deep sadness in his words, one of the many regrets that he spoke of she could only assume.

She explained this to Oswald along with the terrible war that had ravaged Gotham, how Penguin had been brought to tears watching his beloved city descend into chaos and destruction, not knowing who to trust, it had been a time he found both soul destroying yet Fish had seen a change in him as he described it as well, a new beginning, where briefly his life had changed once more for the better. 

Oswald understood completely, Ozzie had mentioned this time in his life to him, how he had reconnected with Ed, how they had circled each other at first, unsure how stable their friendship was, with so much betrayal in their past to overcome. Things had changed Oswald knew when Ozzie had been injured by the grenade, saving Ed's life. Ed had looked at him differently from that moment on, leading to them getting together, inseparable until Jim Gordon had ripped them apart. 

"Penguin told me to take care of you, until the time was right when you would make your move against me, he instructed me to go into hiding, he couldn't or wouldn't tell me anymore than that, and he refused to talk more about how he had been able to travel in time.".

"Why didn't you just kill me?, or turn me away when i came for a job?. You could have been the power in Gotham, I was a nobody when I came to you.".

Oswald simply couldn't understand why Fish had followed Ozzie's wishes, it didn't make sense to him.

"Oh I thought about taking it all for myself, I wouldn't be Fish Mooney if I hadn't, but Gotham is big enough for the both of us, and Penguin was a man more powerful than even I could become, he had friends that I deemed it was wise that I join rather than work against, survival Oswald as you know is important, just as much as power.".

"And before you ask, I did meet the Penguin's husband, in all honesty that was another reason why I chose to let you live and do as Penguin asked. He came to collect his husband, escorted him out of my new club into a waiting limo, I knew that he had probably put contingency's in place if I didn't do as Penguin had asked, and it wouldn't have worked out well for me, had I simply turned you away or had you killed Oswald. There is a darkness within that man and he loves Penguin with everything he has, when he tipped his hat at me Oswald, I was truly grateful that he was leaving, he would burn this city to the ground for his man, a love like that is very hard to find.".

Fish shuddered as she recalled her brief meeting with the other half of the pair that would rule Gotham in the future, this didn't go unnoticed by Oswald, giving him a thrill to see the great Fish Mooney literally quaking in her designer shoes.

He knew exactly what she was describing, when Ed sent a message with his actions he could be unsettling to say the least, the great Riddler in action was something to behold. Oswald found it impossible to stop the smile that came to his face, just picturing it, he remembered quite well how captivating Riddler was in the future, yes his Ed was truly something else.

Which brought him back to his current dilemma, where was Ed right now and what was he up to. 

It would seem that for now at least he could trust Fish, she had more to gain by joining Oswald than working against him.


	33. Gotham Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Oswald find out what is wrong with Ed, and get to him in time before he turns Gotham into a wasteland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter lovely people, an epilogue will follow.

Gotham Restored

Oswald gave a sigh, there was nothing else left but to tell fish about his fight with Ed, he still had time left before the army commenced the operation, soon his city would return to normal, but that was of less importance to him than finding the love of his life.

What Fish had said about hindsight was true, he should have told Ed everything, his plans for Jeremaih Veleska, their future in Gotham, he even had plans in place to eradicate the court of owls, that Ed hadn't been privy to. 

He does trust Ed, but keeping things to himself was a hard habit to break, he had been doing it for so long that it was almost second nature at this point, something he swears to rectify when Ed returns, there will be no more secrets between them. 

With his mind now made up, he explains his fight with Ed to Fish, the basics of it anyway, she doesn't need to know that he withheld his plans from Ed, just that Ed wants Jerome Valeska dead and he cannot let that happen, not now at least. 

"I assume that you have a reason for keeping that madman alive, after being tied up with him, I understand where your man is coming from, I would happily kill him myself, Oswald, had I had use of my hands he would already be dead, he was quite vexing.".

Fish sat inspecting her nails, they were back to their usual perfection, how she managed to find varnish he didn't know and honestly didn't care, as she appraised him through her lashes, waiting for him to respond. 

"As Mayor, I need to be seen working in the people's best interests, they will be out for blood, and I'd much rather it was that ginger saps, than mine. He started this whole mess, and by giving him to the people, he can stand trial for his crimes, it's a win win situation, the people of Gotham will continue to love me for handing over the perpetrator, and off to Arkham for good ol' Jerome, justice served".

"But why not use the other one?, let your Edward have his fun with Jerome, and give the people his brother.".

"I can't, I need Jeremaih for something important, Jerome is my only pawn, and as much as I'd love to watch Ed have his fun with him, I just can't, and that's why Ed left.".

Oswald sounded totally defeated, as he sat back in his chair, desperately wanting a drink, but he had finished the bottle off last night and hadn't found the time to replace it yet. 

"There must be more to it than that, Oswald, look at me, your man, from what I understand would never walk away from you over something so trivial, what are you not telling me?".

"Nothing, that's it, that's why Ed left.".

Fish sat in thought for a few minutes, letting Oswald stew, Edward didn't sound like he was in his right mind, leaving Oswald over something so minor, that's it, he wasn't in his right mind at all, he must be infected, Oswald was so heartbroken over his man leaving that he couldn't see it. 

"Did he have anything to drink before he left?".

"What's that got to do with anything?".

Oswald snapped back at Fish, before the penny dropped, was Ed infected with the virus, no surely not, Ed had been so careful to avoid any chance that either one of them could become infected.

Fish lent forward and tapped her long nails against Oswald's tea pot, eyebrows raised, looking at Oswald expectantly. 

Where had Ed got the water for his tea, the cooler in the hallway as he always did, oh for the love of.....

"Fuck!".

Oswald banged his hands down on his desk, why had he not seen this, Butch had practically given him the answer yesterday, he could have sent people out for Ed to bring him back to be cured. But no he had left him running around the ruins of his city, in the grip of madness, because they had a fight, just how stupid could he be. 

Oswald was up on his feet, screaming into the corridors of city hall, for his men to start a search for Ed, there was no more time to waste he had already been gone all night, Ed was dangerous at the best of times, he didn't want to think what an unhinged Riddler could get up to, in all the hours that he had been missing. 

Ed knew of every secret weapons cache and store house where Oswald had things stashed away for a rainy day, Ed could start a small war with everything that Oswald had hidden away, it really didn't bear thinking about, he knew how much Ed and Riddler both liked explosives.

Loved them in fact almost as much as the pair loved Oswald, if his men didn't find him soon it would be a disaster, Ed could wipe out the rest of Gotham in this state. 

****************************************************

Ed was busy making his way to the GCPD, a bag full to the brim with explosives was currently slung over his shoulder, when one of his and Oswald's henchmen stepped into the mouth of the alley that he was just about to leave. 

"Mr Nygma sir, the boss want's you back at city hall.".

"Oh does he now, but I'm kind of busy, so tell Penguin I will get to him later.".

"Err, the boss said not to take no for an answer.".

"I don't have time for this, tell Oswald, I'll be back when I'm ready and that's not now, places to be, things to go boom!. You know how it is?...... Oh never mind I'll tell him myself.".

Ed placed the bag down at his feet, pulling a gun out from behind his back, where he had it tucked into his trousers, the idiot didn't even see it coming as Ed shot him in the head, he remained upright for a second before falling face first onto the floor of the alley. 

Ed and Riddler both laughing at the look of confusion that had graced his face, for the split-second before he hit the deck, like mirrors of each other, they both doubled up, hands on knees as they gave in to the flood of hysteria. Still chuckling Ed picked up the bag, slinging it back over his shoulder.

"Oh trust Oswald to make things more fun, we get to evade capture now too.".

Riddler grinned and applauded, this was the most fun he'd had in ages.

Ed's grin was almost as wide as Riddler's own as he bent to pick up the radio off the dead henchman's corpse, slightly battered from having hit the floor, it still worked as Ed hit the switch and static crackled over the airwaves. Depressing the button, Ed lowered his voice by several octaves, and gave a sighting of himself, miles away from his current position, he then clipped it onto his belt for later use. 

Ed's mania had not let up, with Riddler's constant goading, he had managed to shoot another one of their men, and made it to the GCPD in one piece, now all the explosives had been put in place, except one. He needed to get in to the GCPD, plant it and leave without being seen. 

He had successfully avoided the cure that had rained down upon Gotham. Likewise, had dodged several more of their own men who were hunting him down, thanks to Oswald. And now he'd planted most of the explosives, what a day. The complete eradication of the GCPD would be the icing on the cake so to speak.

He needed a disguise, something really good so he wouldn't be recognized by any of his old co-workers, or Jim and Harvey, but what?, he could always dress up as an old polish woman, or a clown, no that's just stupid, he quickly dismissed both ideas. 

A discarded blanket caught his eye, perfect, who would ever guess that the esteemed Riddler, would hide under a ratty old blanket, with a joyful giggle, he slung it over his head and shoulders, hugging it close like a shawl, with his anonymity ensured he made his way to the front entrance of the GCPD.

Having placed the last bomb successfully, Ed began his retreat. With the door within his sights, a small child ran headlong into his legs, becoming tangled in the blanket. Flailing his arms in an attempt to stay upright, the blanket slipped from his head, just at the exact moment that Jim, with Harvey in tow, returned to the precinct. 

Jim went wide eyed with shock, not expecting to find Ed so quickly, Ed laughed, it had to be them didn't it, before he made a break for it running deeper into the GCPD, running past his old lab, he ran down the corridor, towards the back entrance, Jim close at his heals, having given chase as soon as he had seen Ed take off running, still not happy that he had tranquilized him. 

Just as Ed made it to the back door, Jim barrelled into him, sending them both crashing out and landing on the ground, in a tangle of limbs, in almost the exact spot that Ed had murdered Flass several years previous.

Winded Ed tried to crawl away, but Jim had a firm hold of Ed's jacket, quickly turning him over and straddling him, halting Ed's movements. 

"Really Jim, buy a guy dinner first.".

Ed giggled, grabbing hold of Jim's face, he leaned up and kissed him square on the lips. 

Harvey had just made it to the back door and covered his eyes with his hat. 

"Sweet Jesus, some things a man cannot unsee. Do you need a hand Jim? or do you want me to leave you two alone?".

Pulling himself away from Ed, Jim looked pained, as Ed lay back, laughing maniacally, his megawatt smile firmly in place, this day was getting better and better. 

"Give me a hand to cuff him Harv, and this never happened, alright?".

"Whatever you say partner, Cobblepot will have a fit if he finds out you smooched on his fiance, mum's the word.".

As Harvey helped Jim roll Ed over and place him in cuffs, a squawk erupted from the radio that had fallen from Ed's belt, in the scuffle it must have been turned on and was broadcasting.

Oswald's irate dulcet tones screamed loud and clear that he had heard every word Bullock had said. 

"Jim Gordon, keep your filthy lips off my fiance or so help me.....".

Bullock stamped on the radio, cutting Oswald off mid threat, silencing it. 

"Opps, looks like the cats out of the bag Jim, better you than me.".

Jim's glare shuts Harvey up, as the pair drag a hysterically laughing Ed back into the precinct, to one of the holding cells. 

"You need professional help Nygma!".

Harvey, slams the door of the cell closed, as Ed lies back, still giggling, the detonator is still in his pocket, the ignoramuses hadn't even searched him.

The one shred of sanity that Ed still possessed, stayed his hand from pressing the button and ending the day with a bang. 

**********************************************

Oswald's men hadn't wanted to leave the safety of city hall, fearing that the army would in fact infect them with the virus, it had taken longer than Oswald would have liked, to convince them that it was a cure and would do nothing to them, before they had moved out in search of Ed. 

He had been receiving sporadic reports from his men over the last few hours, Ed had been sighted several times, and two of his men were now unreachable, leading Oswald to believe that Ed had in all likelihood killed them when they tried to apprehend him, attempting to return him to city hall. 

Oswald wanted to be out there on the streets looking for Ed himself, but Fish had agreed that he was still needed at city hall, coordinating with the army.

It was incredibly strange for him to receive this support from Fish, it would seem that her time away in hiding had altered her somehow, she was still as ruthless and pragmatic as ever, but she now had a softer side, a hint of compassion. It helped to rein in his temper slightly, when Harvey's voice could be heard coming from the radio, with Ed's laughter in the background. 

"Sweet Jesus, some things a man cannot unsee. Do you need a hand Jim? or do you want me to leave you two alone?".

Just what was going on?, Oswald picked up the radio about to talk back, what was Harvey Bullock doing with one of his radio's?, when Jim's voice came through this time. 

"Give me a hand to cuff him Harv, and this never happened, alright?".

Oh no, they were not going to arrest his Edward, anything that Ed had done under the influence of the virus, was a free pass, he could not be held accountable for his actions. 

Oswald almost dropped the radio with what Bullock said next. 

"Whatever you say partner, Cobblepot will have a fit if he finds out you smooched on his fiance, mum's the word.".

Jim Gordon did not just kiss his Edward, taking advantage of a troubled man, infected with the virus, his fiance, he will kill him, eviscerate him.

"Jim Gordon, keep your filthy lips off my fiance or so help me I'll come down there and tear you apart with my bare hands.... Jim?.... Jim?".

With no response from the radio, Oswald hurled it across the room, he was going to get Ed back and kill Jim Gordon in the process, how dare he kiss Edward.

*******************************************

When Oswald stormed into the GCPD flanked by Fish and Butch, he found Edward curled up asleep on the bench in his cell. 

He didn't look any the worse for wear, a little on the dirty side, and his suit was slightly torn at the shoulder, but he didn't look injured. Oswald gave a sigh of relief at the sight before him. Then he spotted Jim Gordon, trying to make a none to subtle exit, Butch had him in a firm grip before he could make his escape. 

"Jim, Jim, Jim, just the man I wanted to see.".

Jim tried and failed to shake off Butch grasp, with no other option, he squared his shoulders and gave Oswald a tight smile. 

"It's not what you think Oswald, I have no interest in stealing your man, Ed kissed me.".

The murderous look on Oswald's face shut Jim up, but he stood his ground, having no actual choice in the matter as Butch loomed over him. 

"Edward is infected, and is not responsible for his actions, you will release him at once, so I can give my fiance the cure, and take him home, am I understood, Jim?".

Jim held out the keys to Ed's cell, taking hold of them, Oswald gave Butch a nod to release Jim, he did so reluctantly. Jim stepped back, ready to make his escape at last, but he was stopped by Oswald's next words. 

"I will be checking your story with Ed when he has been cured, mark my words Jim, it it is any different from your own, I suggest you start putting your affairs in order now.".

Oswald unlocked the cell, he approached Ed's sleeping figure, unsure whether to wake him and give him the cure or do it while he was still asleep.

Leaving Ed unconscious after administering the cure, Butch had the pleasure of carrying Ed back to the car, it seemed best that Ed should wake up with Oswald at his side, back at city hall. There was no sign of Jim anywhere and Harvey had obviously chosen to hide himself away from Oswald's wrath as well, right now Oswald was more concerned with getting Ed back safe and sound.

They would need to talk once he awoke, he knew Ed wouldn't be happy about him keeping Fish alive, and there was still the issue of Jerome hanging over his head too, but at least with Ed back being sane they could discuss things in a rational manner. 

Getting Ed comfortable on the couch back in his office, he found the detonator in his pocket, Oswald rolled his eyes, of course Ed would try and blow something up, he placed it on his desk and wondered what Ed's intended target had been, only slightly thankful that Jim had managed to catch Ed in time before he had a chance to go through with his plan. 

Pulling a chair up close to the couch, he sat down and waited for Ed to wake, he looked so much softer in sleep, more like the Ed he had first met when they had found themselves in the future. Oswald found it hard to believe that years had passed already, they had achieved so much together. Yesterday had only re-enforced the fact that he needed Ed in his life, just as soon as they were reconnected to the mainland, Oswald was going to marry this impossible man, no more putting it off until things were perfect.

This was Gotham after all and there was always some catastrophe, waiting round the corner to create chaos, they were in uncharted territory now, having changed the future enough that most of the information that their future selves had left them, was no longer relevant. 

Oswald must have fallen asleep, as he opened his eyes to see Ed slowly blinking at him, handing him his glasses brought a smile to his face. 

"Oh Ozzie, how long have I been asleep?, I had the strangest dream, I was going to blow the GCPD sky high.".

Ed gave a snort, finding it funny until he saw the look on Oswald's face.

"Oh. Not a dream, oh crud, where's the detonator?".

Ed sat up abruptly rummaging through his pockets in a panic, as Oswald cleared his throat and pointed to where it lay on his desk.

Ed visibly relaxed, even smiling slightly until he remembered kissing Jim Gordon, oh dear what had he been thinking, blowing up the GCPD he understood, but Jim Gordon. 

"Edward, there was no harm done, I only need to clarify one thing, did Jim Gordon kiss you?, so help me if he did, I promise you he's a dead man.".

He couldn't meet Oswald's eye, as he admitted it was the other way around, he waited for Oswald to explode at him, surprised when all that he did was huff back in response, it gave him the courage to look him in the eye. 

"He told me that it was you, that kissed him, you were insane Ed, I forgive everything you did while under the influence of the virus, I think you may have given Harvey nightmare fuel, so that something at least.".

Oswald chuckled softly to himself, while Ed stared shocked, that was so not the reaction he had been expecting. 

"Why aren't you angry?".

"Because I love you Ed, and I missed you, so very much, I thought you were never coming back to me, and I didn't realize that you were infected, I thought I'd lost you for good.".

At some point Ed had moved forward and took hold of Oswald's hands in his, as he had talked, his eyes glistened with unshed tears, over having caused Oswald so much pain. 

"I love you too Oswald, my silly bird, I'm yours and I always will be.".

Ed surges forward then, and kisses Oswald, trying to convey just how much Oswald means to him without words, that they understand each other as no one else ever could. Pulling his hands free from Ed, he holds him tight, knees pressed together. Ed can feel his glasses slipping down his nose, and he doesn't care, clinging onto Oswald just as tightly. 

The sound of a throat clearing, has them pulling apart slowly, neither wanting to stop what they have started. They both turn towards the sound as Fish stands, regal as ever, in the doorway.

Ed is instantly on the alert, ready to protect Oswald, if she makes even one wrong move. 

"Mr Nygma, I presume.".

She offers Ed her hand, he re-positions his glasses before shaking it, hoping that he doesn't look as confused as he feels. She tilts her head at him, an imitation of a bow, which puzzles Ed even more is the brief look of fear that crosses her face, gone in an instant, is the great Fish Mooney afraid of the Riddler, oh how very interesting.

Ed smiles wolfishly back at her, amazed, as she shudders infinitesimally. He has yet to relinquish her hand, as he studies her, she's good at hiding her fear, but Ed always had a knack for reading people, he leans towards her, his face inches from her own.

"You can call me, The Riddler.".

He can feel her hand tremble in his grasp. Oh my, who would have thought, that she would be the one afraid of him. He drops her hand to stand beside Oswald, who is now on his feet, watching the exchange with interested.

"Did you want something Fish?".

"Just passing on a message from the army Oswald, the bridge should be repaired by tomorrow, so you will be able to return home.".

Oswald's smile is blinding, as he turns his face to Ed, finally, they can go home, back to their family, and Zsasz. Ed pulls him into a hug, holding him close he nuzzles Oswald's hair, he doesn't miss the fact that Fish backs away, he can't resist turning his head to watch her go.

If she had been anyone else, she would have stumbled, as she left under Ed's intense stare, she closed the door behind her, only the slightest tremor in her hand, giving her fear away. Ed wonders what he missed, for Fish to be walking around city hall, answering to Oswald, but that's not important right now. 

Tomorrow they will be home, sleeping in their own bed, surrounded by family.

Gotham will be rebuilt, Oswald, the best Mayor this city has ever seen, has brought the people out of chaos, they will love him even more now, let him give them Jerome, Ed doesn't care anymore, he has Oswald in his arms. 

Oswald lifts his head, locking eyes with Ed. 

"Tomorrow?".

"Tomorrow!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had so much fun writing this, I may do some one shots in the same universe, who knows. I just want to say Thank You for reading, kudos and comments, it means the world to me that you all have enjoyed it so much. So a big Thank You!!!

**Author's Note:**

> multi chapter fic i have not written anything in 25 years or so please be kind.  
> I have tried to avoid confusion past Edward and Oswald . future Ozzie and Ed  
> things will be more clear as later chapters will alternate with just one pair past and future so hopefully won't be so confusing


End file.
